John and marlena, love and danger
by Melissaclayton1
Summary: This story is my own spin on when John and marlena get married in 1999. stefano have a few plans in store for both of them. john and marlena, they don't what's comeing to them.
1. chapter one

This story is my own spin when John and marlena get married in 1999.

stefano have a few plans in store for both of them.

Chapter one:

the wedding day July 6, 1999.

John is at the penthouse Grill to make sure that everything is perfect and checking on security to make sure everything is quiet and secure.

Abe goes up to john and says, hey buddy, just relax, anything is going be perfect.

John looks at his best friend and says, abe,

I have to make sure everything is perfect, because I want this to be a day that Marlena will never forget.

Abe sighs and says, john, marlena never going to forget this day because she's marrying you.

abe grabs John's arm and forces him over to a couple of chairs off to the side.

Come on, sit down and try to relax for a few minutes, abe said to his friend.

John sinks into a chair next to Abe, but he looks anything but relaxed.

abe, do you realize that Doc and I will be getting married in less than two hours?.

john said as abe smiles and replies ,do

you?, because you've been so busy worrying about how everything looks and double and triple checking security, you haven't even started getting yourself ready.

I told you, abe, I want everything to be perfect and I also want to make sure nothing goes wrong and that includes taking measures to insure we don't have anyone unwanted guests show up at the wedding."

john, Stefano isn't going to get past my men, so why don't you leave that part of it up to me?.

and as for the rest of it, you've hired a competent staff to do that, so how about you start concentrating on your part?.

abe asked as John smiles, at his friend and says, yea, I guess you're right and thanks again, partner.

Abe grins and says, your welcome ,buddy and that's what a best friend is for, if it isn't to try to calm those pre-wedding jitters?.

Abe and John are instantly on their feet as

Eric walks over to John and says, hi.

john, i love what you did with the Penthouse Grill, mom going to love it.

oh, hi, Eric, John say as he does and hugs him.

Abe looks at his watch, then at John and says, john, I'll give you,fifteen minutes alone and then I expect you upstairs to get ready.

as Abe walks away, Eric asks, John.

So, john, why all the security?,is it because you afraid mom will try to get away before the priest can pronounce you, man and wife?.

john looks at Eric and replies back, no,

that not the reason, it's because I'm worried about that stefano that he might stop this wedding from happening.

like last time when he and kristen both stopped the last one?, Eric asked.

john nods and says, Eric, you do know that I love your mother very much and I would do anything for her?.

Eric nods and replies, john, you've already proven that and if I haven't thanked you before for saving my mother life and her soul, then let me thank you now.

If it hadn't been for you and your love for her, mom wouldn't be here and I'll always be grateful to you for that.

John smiles at Eric and asks him, does that mean that you will be my best man?.

Eric smile and replies of course i will be your best man and john, don't you think we should go upstairs and get ready before Abe comes looking for you again?

Good idea, John say as he and Eric walks to the elevator and go upstairs to get ready.

John is now in his black tux and gets the final stamp of approval from Abe and Eric and he slips away unable to resist make a final inspection for down stair.

He arrives there before any of the guests begin assembling.

john goes out side to the balcony of the Penthouse Grill.

he looks up in the sky and says ,God, they say time heals all wounds and for Marlena and I, that is especially true.

time and love have healed the wounds,

we have given to each other and to those we love.

Through each moment of trial and separation, our love has been as constant as the sun rising each morning and setting each night.

Despite that, I didn't think this day would ever come, when the two of us would have a second chance to stand before you, our family and our friends to celebrate and seal our love.

But it has, and it is the happiest day of my life because from this day forward, I will live my life with my best friend, my soul mate and my love.

marlena has always been the one person who has given me complete faith and trust and for that, I get down on my knees every day and thank you, God and I thank you too, for the loving and wonderous gift, you have given me.

that gift is Marlena, I will love her, cherish her and protect her each and every day for all the days of our lives."

John is startled when a hand falls on his shoulder as he quickly brushes his tears away and rises and turns to find Sami standing there.

sami's cheeks are wet with tears and John opens his arms to her and sami steps into them.

i'm so sorry, John, for everything that I did to you in the past and now i realized just how much you loved my Mom and how much she loved you.

Sami told john as he takes a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes sami's tears away and says, sami, you don't have to apologize and we've all made mistakes.

john, i know but its hurt me more than you will ever know that I caused you and mom so much pain.

Sami told john as she looks up at him as tears are falling down her cheek.

Sami it means a lot to me that you're here and the wedding wouldn't have been the same without you.

john told sami as she gives him a smile and kisses his cheek.

I do love you, John and I wouldn't have missed the wedding for anything in the world.

Sami replies back as john gently pushes a stray strand of hair back that had fallen across Sami's cheek.

and I love you too, Sami, I always have, john told her as she gives him a final hug.

I'd better get back to Mom and there is something I need to tell her too, sami told john.

okay, sami can you tell your mother, that i love her and i will see her soon?, john asked.

sami smiles at john and says back, of course i will tell her that for you.

thanks you, john said to Sami as she leave the balcony.

In Marlena's dressing room, marlena is getting ready and that when Sami walks in the room and says mom.

hi, honey, marlena said to her daughter and goes and hugs her.

Mom, there is something that I wanted to tell you and I wasn't sure how until a few moments ago when I saw john on the balcony.

and I'm glad you're marrying him, because I've finally realized how much you love each other and I love you both and I never meant to hurt either of you.

mom, I want to see you happy more than anything in the world and I know, now, that John makes you happy.

sami told her mother as tears gather in Marlena's eyes as she cradles Sami's face in her hands and says.

Oh, Sami, I love you so much and I never wanted to hurt you either and you're a part of me and the one thing I have always wanted for you too, is your happiness.

Sami, i know someday you will find it and Having you here makes my marriage to John complete.

The tears slip down Sami's cheeks as mother and daughter hug each other.

that when marlena saw a letter from John as she is hugging sami.

she pulled out from the hug and goes to the table and opens it.

marlena started to read it and there was tears in her eyes.

mom, what to it says?, sami asked her mother.

marlena looked at her daughter and says, its read, to Marlena, the light of my life and I love you with every beat of my heart and bit of my soul, I will be yours forever, John.

PS, everything is ready for the wedding,

all you have to do is get dressed, and open your gift, i will give you a little hint it's with

your favorite flowers .

well, i saw the Lavender, sami said as marlena walks over to the flowers and then she lead over the lavender that when saw a black velvet box and then she grabs it.

oh, Sami, these boxes always make my heart stop, marlena said as she stares at the box.

well, are you going to open it?, Sami asked her mother.

yes, i will open it, i just don't what to rush it, marlena told her daughter as she slowly opens the black velvet box and inside were the most elegant bracelet, that she had ever seen and she gasped.

oh, mom its so beautiful, sami said as marlena looks at the diamond bracelet.

marlena just smiles at the beautiful diamond bracelet as tears are in her eyes and then asks sami.

oh, sami, can you help me put it on?, marlena asked her daughter.

of course i will, Sami said says to her mother as she puts the new bracelet on marlena's arm.

marlena has something new and she has her something old, her charm bracelet,

that john give to her for a Christmas present years ago and Her dress is blue, and Sami gives her a medal of the holy family, which she got from Caroline, it can be her something borrowed.

oh, mom before i forget, john what me to let you know that, he love you and he will, see you soon, sami told her mother

Marlena smiles and thanks her daughter and Sami tells her mom that she and John deserve such a wonderful life together.

family and friends are already arriving at the Penthouse Grill.

bo, hope, Caroline, Shawn, Austin, carrie, lexie, celeste, Laura, Maggie, Mickey, Kate, victor, Alice, roman, Lucas, will, jack, Jennifer, kayla, steve, Mike, Billie, Craig, Nancy, julie, victor, vivian and Doug and more people

meanwhile back in marlena's dressing room

before she walks down the aisle.

Roman tells Marlena that she is a beautiful bride, and that he knows she will be very happy with john.

Marlena hugs Roman and thanks him for their wonderful children, and that he'll always hold a special place in her heart.

Eric is next and he tells his mother that he so happy for her and john.

marlena hugs and thinks her son.

then its was carrie turn, marlena, I'm so happy that your and john are finally getting married and i love you both so much.

oh, carrie, thanks you and we love you too, marlena said back to carrie as she hugs her.

Sami asks her mom if she is ready to get married?.

marlena smiled at her daughter and said yes, I'm ready to getting married to my love of my life.

John and Marlena's wedding is taking place. Alice asks God to bless ,John and Marlena today.

to grant them the wedding they've always dreamed of, and the long and happy marriage they deserve.

John waits at the altar as the procession starts and eric takes his place by John's side.

Belle and Brady walk down the isle and Sami follows them, and finally Marlena walks down the aisle .

The sight of her literally took John's breath away, their gazes met and held and the special smile that she had always reserved just for him lit her face.

John felt truly blessed and his eyes welled with tears as he returned her smile.

As marlena walked down the aisle, she could feel John's love wrap itself around her.

marlena was deeply touched when she saw his tears.

She was not doing a very good job of fighting her own tears.

They had waited for this moment for so long and now it was here.

John steps in front of the aisle and holds out his hand and Marlena slides her hand into his and then john turns it over and lifts it to his lips, placing a kiss and his heart in her palm.

In unison and they turn to face father Christopher.

the priest clears his throat and then begins, We are gathered here today to celebrate the love shared by, John Black and Marlena Evans.

to receive God's blessing and to unite them in Holy Matrimony and I'd like to begin with a prayer."

The assembled guests rise and bow their heads and Christopher continues.

Dear Lord, John and Marlena stand before you today to commit themselves to you, to each other and to their family and friends.

They have endured many trials and separations yet their love has endured and strengthened to bring them to this moment where they stand before you to tie that bond forever as they exchange their vows.

I would ask that you protect and keep them and their loved ones in your care for all the days of their lives and In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit, Amen!.

The priest continues to speak, and says that when we think of a marriage in Salem we must think of the marriage of Tom and Alice Horton.

John and Marlena both would like to thank Alice and the late Tom Horton for providing them with guidance and inspiration.

The priest asks John if he takes Marlena to be his wife and John says I do.

and then the priest asks Marlena if she takes John to be her husband, and she says I do.

The service is then turned over to John and Marlena, who want to include the children in the ceremony.

John and Marlena make a symbolically built a bouquet of their families, where a flower represented each child.

belle is a daisy, because she is joyful and has a love of fun.

bardy is a sunflower, because he is bold and adventurous.

sami is a rose, because in the words of marlena, when the climate is cold, the bud closes up, but when its light and warm, the bud opens and it's a revelation.

Eric is a snapdragon, who is daring, headstrong and smart.

this flower is for carrie, because me and john love her like a daughter, we rise her like a own, marlena said.

carrie is an orchid, beautiful, fragile and needs loving attention.

then john and marlena light the center candle of the bouquet to join their family together.

Next a passege from First Corinthians, that everyone joins in saying out loud.

Love is patient, love is kind, it does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud, it is not rude, it is not self seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs.

Love is not confide in evil, but rejoices with truth. It always protects, it always trusts, it always hopes, it always perseveres, love never fails.

next is the wedding vows.

marlena: Oh, my here we are again, and yet everything is so different this time.

john, what I chose to say to you is from the Song of Solomon because It signifies to me the end of bad times, the beginning of the good times.

Rise up my love, my fair one, and come away, for love the winter has past, the rains are over and gone, the flowers are appearing on earth, and the time for signing birds has come.

My beloved is mine, and I am his until dawn breaks and the shadows fade, turn my beloved and be though ever mine.

john, I really do feel as though our winter has past, our bad times are over, and the good times are beginning and I know that nobody can ever promise what the future will bring, but I will make you one solemnly vow.

john, our love is thriving, but it's been tested, beaten, and altered, and through it all, it has come out stronger and so have we.

and I know beyond the shadow of a doubt that I am not truly alive without you in my life.

marlena wiped an errand tear from John's face as he removed her tears with the pads of his thumb and she continues

john, you are the circle of my life, the one person who has always been there and You've brought me back from the brink of despair, saved my life, restored my soul, and loved me with your whole being.

I don't deserve you, but I thank God every day that he has blessed me with you.

john, I will love you no matter what, whether rain or drought or sun or storm, whatever comes, I will laugh with you, weep with you, celebrate with you, and morn with you. Whatever comes, I am yours, my love, until death part us.

john: no wonder we are getting married because I chose a poem also.

It is about a hundred years old and what it does is capture the essence of how I felt the first time I saw you.

and I was never struck but an hour with love so sudden and so sweet and your face it blossomed like a flower and stole my heart away complete.

Are flowers winters choice, is loves bed always snow, she always seemed to hear my silent voice let loves appeal to know.

I never saw so sweet a face as though before me stood and My heart has left its dwelling place, can return no more.

marlena, I fell in love with you the first moment I laid eyes on you, there was something in your smile you that made me come back for a second look.

and when I looked into your eyes, I realized that I needed you in my life, forever, you and the children are the most incredible gifts I have ever been given and I want to be able to cherish you for the rest of my life.

I want to wake up beside you every morning and go to sleep with you in my arms each night and I want to comfort you when you're scared and share all of the joys life has to offer us.

marlena swiped at her falling tears with the back of her free hand then caught one of John's with her thumb.

She looked into the swirling depths of his Zaire eyes and john continues.

well, I think its safe that a lot water has gone under the bridge because we experienced sadness, a lot of pain, but somehow through it all our love was strong enough to endure, and everything we've been through.

My love for you, marlena, has never changed, and I know it never will and so that brings us up to today, and I can stand here in front of our family, and friends, to tell you that i promise you that I will love you, until I die.

marlena, I am going to be a good husband to you and I am going to honor you, I am going to protect you and our children, I'm going to care for you, and I'm going to make your cares my cares.

and I'm going to make your sorrows my sorrows, and by damn, I'm going to make your triumphs my triumphs and I'm going to grow old with you, and love and joy in all the great stuff life has to offer, until death parts us.

next is the exchange of rings..

john: marlena, this gold ring is a symbol of my love and fidelity to you and its made from a precious medal, in the shape of a circle, which has no beginning and no end.

And so is my love for you, marlena, it is precious and never ending.

As this ring encircles your finger, never forget that your love encircles my heart.

marlena: john, this gold ring is a symbol of my love and fidelity to you and its made of precious medal, formed in the shape of a circle, which has no beginning and no end.

As my love for you, john, it's precious and unending, as this ring encircles your finger, always remember, your love encircles my heart.

Christopher takes over and says, now that John and Marlena have signified their love with the exchange of vows and the exchange of rings, with much joy.

I can now pronounce them husband and wife, John, you may now kiss your bride.

Finally!, John says triumphantly before pulling Marlena into his arms and kissing her with several days worth of pent up passion.

Marlena melts into john's embrace and returns his kiss with equal fervour.

bo yells out, hey you two, better save the rest of that for later!.

A chuckle ripples through the guests as a breathless John and Marlena part.

John takes Marlena's hand in his as Christopher announces, "It is my very great pleasure to present to you, Mr, and Mrs, John Black."

At the same moment, Bo looks up and sees the shadow of a man standing on one of the balconies as Marlena and John receive congratulations and best wishes from family and friends.

Bo pulls Abe and roman aside and tells them.

don't look up there, but Stefano is up on one of the balconies.

Abe nods and says, I'll alert security.

Bo nods in return and says, Roman and i will work our way up to the balcony.

hope grabs her husband arm and says please be careful, bo.

bo nods as he slips away from abe and hope

Up on one of the balconies, Stefano laughs softly as he sees Abe slip out the back and that bo and roman are on they way up to the balcony.

It didn't matter, if they catch him because they don't be able to stop his plans.

meanwhile, carrie goes to john and marlena and says, I'm so happy for both of you and thank you for including me in your family.

oh, carrie, me and John, love you like a daughter and your welcome sweetheart,

marlena told carrie and hugs her.

john looks around and he notices that bo, roman and abe are missing.

Abe, Bo and roman along with several officers meet up by the elevators.

abe is looking frustrated and says any luck, bo?.

bo shakes his head and says none, I don't know how he managed it but stefano is gone."

roman nods and says from the Penthouse Grill but that doesn't mean he isn't still lurking in the area.

I don't like this, abe, he has something planned, I can feel it, bo told his friend and brother.

I agree, which means we have to come up with a plan to keep him from being successful, abe says both to roman and bo.

John and Marlena have waited too long to be happy.

roman said as abe turns to his officers and says, do another search of the grounds and Have Jenkins and Miller report to me here." the officers nod and move off.

Abe isn't sure he likes the thoughtful look on Bo's face.

what are you thinking, Bo?, abe asked.

I have an idea, bo said as he looks around to make sure no one is within listening distance.

This is what I have in mind, bo said to both roman and abe.

Stefano, doing some plotting of his own, he looks towards the direction of the Penthouse Grill.

From his hiding place, Stefano, say to himself, you have not won yet, john and marlena, I still have a few plans in store for you.

meanwhile john and marlena are out on the balcony of the Penthouse Grill.

marlena has a very bad feeling, that something is going to happen.

John slides his arm around marlena's waist and asked, what is it, sweetheart?

She looks up at him, unable to hide a slight edge of fear in her eyes and says,

john, I just had this terrible feeling that I was going to lose you.

You're worried about what Stefano might do, aren't you?, john asked.

marlena nods and says to john, I don't think he's through with us, John.

John turns marlena towards him and wraps his arms around her and says to her.

Doc, I'm not going to let him ruin this day for us and I promise you this, you aren't going to lose me and I did say forever and I meant it.

Marlena smiles seductively as she slides her arms around John's neck and melts against him but before she can go any further.

Eric's voice interrupts them, here you two are, me and sami has been looking anything where for you.

the two of you are going to have to stop sneaking off in corners and everyone is waiting for you to cut the cake.

sami said as Marlena leans her head again John's chest rumbles with laughter.

Oh, yea, the cake, what do you say, Doc?, john asked his wife.

yes ,let's go and cut the cake, marlena, said as her, john, Eric and sami all go back inside the Penthouse Grill and to cut the wedding cake.

They are joined by Maggie, Mickey, Alice, and Carrie with the Black children.

Are you two ever going to cut the cake? Maggie teases.

John is behind Marlena and he slides his arms around her waist and says,

Yes, Maggie, we're going to cut the cake and are you ready, Doc?.

marlena smiles up at him and nods as sami and Eric gets everyone's attention.

John and Marlena move over to the table with the wedding cake is sitting upon it.

John dips his finger in the frosting and tastes it as a devilish twinkle lights his eyes and he winks at Marlena and says It's whipped cream, Doc."

Abe moves over to the married couple and says, before John and Marlena cut the cake, I'd like to propose a toast, so if you'd all help yourself to a glass of champagne

the waiters are passing around… after everyone has a champagne glass in hand.

Abe continues as he raises his glass, John, Marlena, I've never seen the two of you happier than you are at this moment and I think I can speak for all of us when I say that it has been a joy sharing that

happiness with you and we all wish you many years of the same with each other, from your family and friends, Here, here, to John and marlena, friends shout in unison.

John and Marlena's arms entwine and they drink from each other's glasses and then John kisses her.

and then They set their glasses aside and cut the cake together.

They're eyes meet as Marlena raises a small piece of cake to feed to John.

John is suddenly afraid, Doc, I don't like that look in your eyes, john told his wife.

Marlena smiles and raises the cake to John's lips but before he can take a bite,

marlena puts the frosting over the lower half of John's face and then pops the piece of cake in his mouth saying innocently.

Oh, you didn't get to taste any of the whipped cream, a ripple of amusement passes through the guests.

Marlena leans close to John and asks in a low seductive voice, honey, would you like me to clean that off for you?.

John throws his arms open, a look of anticipation on his face.

Marlena picks up a napkin and proceeds to wipe the whipped cream from John's face, as she biting her lip to keep from laughing at his obvious disappointment.

You don't play fair, Marlena, john told his wife, as he smiles at her.

It's John's turn and the guests watch in anticipation to see what he's going to do.

He picks up a very large slice of cake and holds it up to testing it for balance.

Marlena doesn't flinch, but the smile that lights her eyes and face melts his heart.

In one swift motion, John pitches the cake over his shoulder not caring where it lands, grabs Marlena and pulls her up against him.

john mouth moves over marlena's and devours its sweet softness at the same time .

Marlena staggers a bit from the intensity of their kiss and before she can recover.

John raises his hand and smears the lower half of her face with frosting as marlena laughs softly and says I'm going to get you for that.

I'm counting on it, Doc, john said as he reaches up and slides his finger along marlena's lower lip, and wiping away some of the frosting.

john raises his finger to his mouth and tastes it.

Hmm, I think I preferred the kiss, john said as he picks up a napkin and gently cleans the frosting from marlena's face.

everyone, i like to make a toast, to the married couple Eric said.

There are no two people that I know who have overcome so many obstacles to be together as you.

no two people who are so connected, so committed, and so very much in love, so in honor of my mother, of who I am very proud of today and always, and to her new husband, who is a wonderful guy and I know who makes her very happy.

Let us drink a toast to Mr. and Mrs. John Black, and may you be as joyful, as blessed, and as loved as you are at this moment always.

music started playing, the bride and groom made their way to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife.

john took marlena's hand and wrapped it in his against his heart, while his other hand pulled her to him at the small of her back.

marlena's free hand entangled itself in the hair at the nape of john's neck.

the song is call memories of us by Keith urban.

I'm gonna be here for you baby

I'll be a man of my word

Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard

I wanna sleep with you forever

and I wanna die in your arms

In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm

And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you

And I'll earn your trust making memories of us

I wanna honor your mother

And I wanna learn from your pa

I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw

I wanna stand out in a crowd for you

A man among men

I wanna make your world better than it's ever been

And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you

And I'll earn your trust making memories of us

We'll follow the rainbow

Wherever the four winds blow

And there'll be a new day

comin' your way

I'm gonna be here for you from now on

This you know somehow

You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now

And I'm gonna make you a promise

If there's life after this

I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss

And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you

And I'll earn your trust making memories of us

I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you

And I'll win your trust making memories of us.

after their dance, its now time for the garter and bouquet.

John turns to the guests and says ,Okay, all you single men, line up.

Eric produces a chair and Marlena sits down and raises the hemline of her gown to her knee and John gets down on one knee before her and slowly slides his hand up her leg.

mischievous grin on John's face as his hand disappears beneath marlena's wedding dress.

It takes all of Marlena's will power not to squirm when John's hand moves above the garter high up on her thigh.

marlena is rewarded when she notices the beads of moisture appearing on John's brow.

She smiles sweetly as john slips his finger in the garter and slides it down her leg.

Marlena doesn't say a word as John has a little difficulty getting to his feet.

marlena smile widens as she silently holds out her hand to john to assist him.

Her skin prickles pleasurably as John's firm hand closes over hers. "

Hurry!, marlena finally whispers, to her husband.

John didn't need to be told twice, and he flings the garter high over his shoulder, then turns in time to see austin catch it.

Marlena rises to her feet and stands next to John.

john snatches the bouquet from the table and places it in Marlena's hands.

"Ready?, john asked his new wife and she nods.

John says to the guests, okay, ladies, it's your turn."

After the single women are assembled, Marlena turns her back to them and tosses the bouquet over her shoulder and then

She turn and she sees the bouquet in Carrie's hands.

lexie and abe walks up to the newlyweds, we are both so happy for you, lexie said to her friends.

thanks you, John, said as he smiles at his new wife.

john, before you and marlena leave for your honeymoon there is something i need to talk to you about, abe said to his best friend.

okay, doc, i will, be over there just need to talk to abe for a minute, john said and he then kisses marlena on the cheek.

marlena smiles at him and says, i love you,

john smiles back at her and says back, i love you too, and then he goes and talks to abe.

lexie looks at her friend ask, so, marlena do you know where you're going for your honeymoon?.

I don't know where we're going, marlena told lexie as she smiles at her friend.

John didn't tell you?, lexie asked ,no, Did he tell you?, Marlena's voice is hopeful.

Lexie shakes her head smiles, I'm afraid not, so how did you know what to pack?.

lexie asked as marlena glances back at John and saw that he's deep in conversation with Abe.

I didn't, johh told me that he pack for me and also he said he will buy whatever I needed when we got there, marlena told her friend.

Lexie laughs and says john always been very good at surprising you.

a short time later, John and marlena both says their goodbyes to their family and friends and then they leave to go on their honeymoon.

family and friends are going to help babysit belle and Brady when john and marlena are on their honeymoon.

meanwhile outside of the Penthouse Grill.

marlena leans close to joh and whispers in his ear, take advantage of me?.

john laughs, says later and then he turns to Abe and asks is our escort to the airport here?.

Abe nods and replies back, they're waiting for you around the block and so get out of here and enjoy yourselves.

thanks you again partner, john said to abe.

no problem, buddy and now go on your honeymoon with your new wife.

abe told his best friend and smiles as john and marlena walk to go to their escort.

the get-a-way escort is on it's way to the airport.

john, you think Stefano will be waiting for us at the airport, don't you?, marlena asked her new husband .

I'm sure of it, doc, but don't worried because, roman, bo and a small force of officers will be there to protect us and to stall Stefano long enough for us to get away.

john told his new wife as he leans over and opens a compartment and pulls out a large box and then he places the box on marlena's lap.

marlena looked confused and asked john, what is this?.

doc, you didn't think I'd forget to provide you with clothes, now did you?.

John asked as marlena smiles at him and says, I know how anxious you've been to get me out of my clothes.

John unwrapped the box and grins, better put that on before I change my mind.

john told marlena and he goes and kisses on the lips.

John and Marlena safely aboard their plane goes off without a hitch and they're in the air before Stefano realizes he's been duped.

marlena was looking out from the jet window and looking in the dark moonlight.

Hey, pretty lady, john said to marlena as he hands her the glass of champagne.

Marlena takes the glass as she looks up at her new husband.

To my beautiful wife it may have taken us two long years to get married but we finally made it and marlena, you are finally my wife and I can't wait for us to start the rest of our lives together.

john told marlena as tears in her eyes and then they kissed.

after their hot kiss, john asked is wife, doc, honey, what was you thinking about?, a while ago.

john puts one of his hands on marlena's shoulders.

marlena had indeed been thinking, but not just tonight.

She had been pondering a thought for some time, only she now felt the urge to share it with her new husband.

marlena turned to look at john, that she had something significant on her mind and she'd been carrying this thought along.

Johh, may I tell you what I want for our wedding night?, marlena asked.

Sure, I'd love to hear it, john said as Marlena took his hand in hers.

John brushed a stray blonde hair from marlena's face with his other hand.

marlena felt so loved when john touched her so tenderly.

I want to ask you for something special for our wedding night, marlena said to John as he undeniably intrigued and not sure what to anticipate.

marlena laughed and says, john, honey, you almost look scared.

Her laughter seemed to lighten the mood much to John's liking.

john, honey, I know we have never really talked about this, but I seemed to have ended any discussion before it started, marlena said to her husband.

marlena now has john attention, not that she didn't have it before.

he gazed into her hazel eyes while marlena spoke from her heart.

john, i want to have a baby and I would love for you to give us a baby on our wedding night?.

marlena said as John's jaw fell to the floor with the weight of a brick at hearing her speak of having another child.

It had been a dream of his for as long as he could remember, since he was not a part of her pregnancy with Belle.

john so wanted to be, but at the time belle was not known to be his.

John loved Marlena with every part of his being and wanted more than anything to share such a gift as this with her.

His ears were not deceiving him although he almost didn't believe what he heard. Words could not express his happiness.

his excitement, his absolute exhilaration at hearing his wife's wish.

John?, are you going to say something, or stare at me all night?.

marlena asked as she wait for him to say something.

I just can't believe what you just said, doc, honey, you know it's been a dream of mine to have another baby with you and now that we're finally married, well, it only seems right and It's the next step in our love story.

John said as he smiles at his wife.

john, I am very serious about this, I've been thinking about it for a while, actually, I didn't suggested before, because...

marlena did not want to say more ,but John knew what she was eluding to.

john finally found out the truth about Kirsten's lies and that she miscarriage their child in Paris and she took Susan's baby instead and yet him to believe that Susan's son was his and kristen's.

that when john's world was flipped upside down.

doc, sweetheart, when you told me the truth about Kirsten's lies and you told me, you was still in love with me that when i knew that you the only woman that i truly loved.

john told marlena as he smiled as he gently stroked her face with the back of his hand.

John was lost in her eyes especially at times like these.

marlena, I love you, that was all john could muster enough strength to even whisper as His heart was so full and his eyes were about to spill over with tears of joy.

Is that a yes?, Will you give me the gift of life for our wedding night?.

marlena asked as john had to concentrate on holding back his tears, but his strength came when a tear fell from Marlena's eye as well.

john was excited beyond belief and he says

Of course, I will give you another baby!, or at least I will try and Let's see, we could spend all night trying and if we get another baby, we'd have another thing to share and make our love stronger.

and if it does not actually happen tonight, or on our honeymoon and i've gotten my gift and my gift is us agreeing to try.

marlena could no longer hold back her tears as she spoke though them.

john, It's the one thing that we have never experienced together and I want to change that, aslo I want to give you, your dream. That is my gift to you.

marlena said to john as he spoke through his own flowing tears now.

doc, It's our gift to each other and i love you, Marlena Black, you're My best friend, lover, and mother of my children.

my beautiful Doc, I want us to create another life together and after john said that he gently kissed marlena's lips and then he whispered, to her, thank you.

marlena looked at her husband as more tears cane out from her eyes as she start to spoke.

I love you so much, John Black, you're,my friend, lover, and the best father to all my children and aslo you're my hero and I love you forever and always with every fiber of my being and thank you."

John and Marlena spent the next several minutes passionately kissing.

Not wanting to break their kiss, but about to burst from happiness.

John had to look at his wife again and he needed to peer deep into her hazel eyes and feel their soul deep connection.

Doc, john whispered, I have a confession to make.

marlena's eyebrow raised in playful suspicion.

doc, honey, I really want you right now, john told is new wife as he takes her hand in his and then he continues.

is this the plane we made love on?, the plane our daughter was conceived on?, the plane I wanted to make love to you again on our wedding night?.

marlena looked up at her husband and says but John, those memories are painful ones.

john rubs the back of marlena's hand with his thumb and says.

Yes and no, Doc, this is the place we finally let down our guard and showed each other how we really felt and how we'd always feel about each other.

and we've survived the pain and suffering we've gone through since then, and It's behind us now and now we're finally married and its the way it should have been."

Tears gather in Marlena's eyes as she spoke Oh, John, we've lost so much time, so much.., John stops her with a kiss and then says.

No, Doc, no regrets, no looking back, because ,we have a lifetime ahead of us,

so, doc, what do you say we start enjoying it?"

john asked as a smile lifts the corners of marlena's lips.

john, let's make a baby and also its our wedding night, marlena told her new husband.

john just smiled at his new wife and says,

then let's hope I can perform up to par tonight, john teased back.

Oh, baby….i don't have a doubt in my mind that you can surpass the performance of par.

marlena said as she leaned forward to capture john's lips with her own.

But if it doesn't happen tonight…that just means we will have to keep trying,

marlena said as she paused to run her tongue across john's lips,

and then she brushed her lips to his, as she flicked the buckle on his belt.

John's body jumps in surprise as her hand reaches its target.

With a growl, john pulls marlena into his arms and gives her, his mouth.

Moments later their clothing is flung haphazardly around the plane.

john is lying full length on top of marlena showering her face, neck and chest with kisses and then he slides his body seductively against marlena's and when he reaches up to hold her.

doc, going to make love to you like you've never been loved before, john said as he started to kiss her neck again.

Now do you really wants to make a baby or do you just like the part that gets them here?,marlena asked with a giggle.

John wasn't so sure he could handle that at the moment, Just the feel of her soft warm flesh pressed against him was driving him crazy.

He starts to reply, his voice hoarse with desire, "Doc, I... marlena shuts him up with a kiss that seems to go on forever as her fingers leave silken trails along his heated flesh.

When their lips finally part, they are both gasping for air.

John sucks in his breath and manages a raspy whisper, I need you now, Marlena.

A satisfied smile touches marlena's lips and she replies softly, john make love me now.

Her reply broke the last of the restraint as

John held over himself and their bodies seal.

the commitment already made with their hearts, minds and souls when they'd exchanged their vows earlier that evening.

Afterwards, John holds Marlena in the curve of his arm, her head is lying on his chest.

A light blanket covers them and John caresses marlena's hair and asks quietly,

Are you awake, sweetheart?,

marlena nods her head as John tilts her head up and brushes her lips with his,

'I love you, Marlena, john said as A teasing smile lifts marlena's lips. "

you did a wonderful job proving it and that was amazing, i think that did the trick.

John chuckles and replies, you weren't too bad yourself, Mrs. Black and yes, It is good practice to make a baby.

john looked down at his wife and he saw that she has tears in her eyes.

doc, baby, what's wrong?, he asked.

john, what if i can't get pregnant again? because it been long time since i was pregnant with belle and john, I'm also scared because what if the baby is in danger because of stefano?.

marlena told her husband as she looked up at him.

oh, sweetheart, it take time and if we don't get pregnant at first start we will keep trying okay and don't worry about stefano because we will get him and also i did said at our wedding that i will protect you and our children .

john said and he kisses marlena forehead as she smiles at him and asks.

John, you still haven't told me where we're going on our honeymoon?

He runs his finger slowly up and down marlena's arm and says.

What?,you don't want to spend our entire honeymoon making love in the clouds?,

and doc, you, just admitted to me that you want to create a baby on our wedding night.

marlena hits john playfully, and says, tell me."

john shakes his head and replies back

Nope, It's a surprise."

John, you know how I hate to be kept in suspense.

marlena told her husband as he grins and says ,Yes, I do.

john relents a little and continues, Okay, I'll tell you where we going on our honeymoon but that's it because that's all i going to tell you, the rest is a surprise, okay?.

marlena smiled and replies back, okay,

its a deal, now tell me where we going?

john smiles back as he laughed and says, okay, okay, i will gave you little hint, where we going on our honeymoon.

what do a lonely massage on beach sounds good to you about now?

marlena looked at her husband and says Hawaii?,we going to Hawaii for our honeymoon?.

john smiles and say, yes, doc, we going to Hawaii, for our honeymoon.

marlena smiles at him and says, i love you, john black .

i love you more sweetheart, john says back to marlena as he started to kiss her again.

Marlena and John headed off to beautiful Hawaii for some peace and fun in the sun.

The first morning was great and they chased each other around on the beach and played in the water and when they're not at the beach or shopping they was in their hotel making hot love.

It's been six weeks since the honeymoon.

marlena is at work in her office as she is daydreaming, waiting for her test results to see if she is pregnant.

she still feels like she is on her honeymoon.

I love, john so much, I still can't believe I am his wife and the honeymoon was wonderful and coming.

home was wonderful as well, Seeing our beautiful children run into our arms screaming with joy."

the phone starts to rings and the phone brings marlena back to reality.

I hope these are my test results, she said to herself as she answers the phone.

this is, dr. Evan's speaks, marlena said into the phone.

hi, marlena, its doctor bader, I'm calling because i got your test results back.

what do they said?, marlena asked her doctor as she was nervous about what dr.bader going to said.

well, marlena ,You're indeed pregnant, congratulations, dr. bader told her friend.

Marlena's hand goes to her mouth and she begins to cry as her, eyes well up with tears and asks her doctor, I'm pregnant?, are you sure?.

marlena, I ran the test twice and you are definitely pregnant, and i also know that you are six weeks along.

Marlena takes her hand away from her mouth and smiles.

I can't believe it, John and I are going to be parents again, john is going to be so happy, when he finds out and thank you so much, Dr. Bader, marlena thanks her doctor and friend.

your welcome, and Marlena i what to see you tomorrow for a sonogram just to see how the baby is progressing, okay?.

No problem, I will see you tomorrow, marlena said back to dr. bader.

okay, see you then and marlena take care of yourself and that baby, dr.. bader told marlena.

I will, thanks again, bye-bye ,Marlena said and than hangs up the phone.

marlena placing her hand on her stomach, as she rubbed it gently and started to talk to it.

Hello, baby, marlena said in a soft voice and she whispers, It's your mommy, your daddy is going to be so happy when he finds out about you, little one.

marlena say as she was thinking about their wedding night.

Marlena is happy that she is pregnant with John's baby again.

she what's to have another baby with John because they are married now and also Marlena feels so bad for john.

because he wasn't there when She was pregnant with belle, they thought roman was her father, at the time.

They find out that belle was john daughter, when belle was three months old.

It ready hurt john, that he wasn't there to feels belle moving or kicking inside Marlena's belly when she was pregnant

with her.

john is going to be so happy that he going to be a father again.

Marlena said to herself as she knew this time around, john will be around for this pregnancy, at the beginning and to the end.

Now to tell, john the news, marlena had to think of a wonderful way to share the news with him and she leaves her office.

later in the evening John just cane home from work and he walked into the penthouse that when he didn't see marlena, in the living room.

john called her name, doc, honey, I'm home.

Hi, honey, Marlena said as she walk from the kitchen and goes to her husband and she kisses him on the lips.

they both pull away from the kiss, John looks in to his beautiful wife eyes and says,

I love you, doc.

Marlena smiles at him and says, I love you too, honey.

How was your day, and where is the kids? john asked his wife as he smiled at her.

my day was very good, and belle and Brady are upstairs playing but John, honey, I have something for you.

Marlena told her husband as she smiles at him.

you do?, he asked as he looked confused.

marlena smiles as she goes and gets the small box that was on the coffee table and then she walks back and gave the box to john.

what is it?, john asked his wife as he looked at the small box.

well...open it and you will see, marlena said as she walked behind john and wrapped her arms around him as he opens the box.

In it was a small piece of paper, it says,

to john, to my amazing husband, guess what happened on our wedding night, our wish cane true.

and under the pice of paper was a

onesie that says on it, hello daddy, I'm what happened on yours and mommy honeymoon.

John stared at the onesie as his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

John shook his head wondering if he was dreaming or something else, but he wasn't.

he stared at Marlena for a few moments before responding.

You're pregnant?, john asked his wife

as he has tears of joy in is eyes

Marlena grins at John and says, yes, honey,

I'm pregnant.

John suddenly pulls Marlena closer and shuts her up with a kiss that takes her breath away.

When their lips part, john asked his wife,

do you know how much I love you?"

Marlena nods, and replies back, yes, I do and I love you just as much.

doc, I can't believe it, our wish came true and I going to be a father again, I love you so much, Doc, you're having my baby, again and I can't believe it, I am so happy.

john told marlena as he takes her hands in his and raises one of them at a time and turns them over and plants a kiss in each palm and then he continues

doc, I wasn't there for you when you were pregnant with Belle, I didn't get to feel her growing inside you, or feel her first kick.

john told her as john places a hand marlena belly, a tear slides down his cheek.

john, I away felt so guilty about that, you wasn't there when I was pregnant with belle.

marlena told her husband as he looks up into marlena's eyes and says to her, oh, doc don't felt guilty okay, it wasn't your fault,

you didn't know.

we both thought that belle was roman daughter at the time and I will be there for this pregnancy and for you, Doc.

Marlena reaches up and brushes the tear from John's cheek and says,

i know you will, and john, you were there to bring our daughter into this world and you breathed life back into her when she stop breathing and john, you saved our little girl.

And now, we have a new life to cherish and nurture together and I promise you, john that you won't miss a single moment.

John nods, and Marlena continues, and just think of how happy Belle will be when she gets her wish for a new baby!.

John chuckles and replies back

Yes, there is that, she being asked for a baby, sister or brother for while now

john goes back to the box and picks up

the onesie, then he goes to the sofa and

sits down and marlena goes to his side

and puts her hands on his shoulder and rub it.

doc, we did it we made another baby and tell me anything when did you found out.

john asked his wife as he looked up at her.

well..., i just found out today, i haven't be feeling well lately, so i asked dr. bader to do some blood work because it will gave you more information when pregnancy test

and dr bader call me, on my office phone and she told me that I'm pregnant and she run the test twice and they both came back positive.

marlena, told her husband as she saw how happy he was that she was pregnant again with his child.

oh, sweetheart, i love you very much, is anything alright with both you and the baby?.

john asked his wife as he puts one of his hands on marlena's stomach and then she puts hers hand on top of his.

marlena smiled as she looks down at her tiny stomach and then she looks back up at john and says.

john, honey both me and the baby are just fine and i have a doctor appointment with dr. bader tomorrow, because she what to do

a sonogram just to see how the baby is progressing.

John, will you come to my doctor appointment with me tomorrow?.

Marlena asked her husband as he smiles back at her and says back

of course, i will come and doc, you know i will not miss it for the world.

doc, sweetheart how far along are you?, john asked his wife.

marlena smiled back at John and says well, I'm six weeks along .

our wedding night?, john asked as he smiles at his wife.

Marlena nods her head and then john replied back with a kiss, that than he can felt her tense up and he pulled out from the kiss.

Doc, Honey, what's wrong?, he asked her.

Marlena looked up at him and says, john,

I don't what anything happened to our baby.

Marlena, don't start thinking the worst, okay?, and we'll have whatever tests done and I know in my heart that everything will be fine and doc, you have to believe that too.

john told marlena as he placed his hand on her flat stomach.

okay, I'll try marlena said as John holds her close and replies back

marlena, honey, you have to do more then try, because if you don't you're going to make yourself sick with worry and that not good for both you and the baby.

Marlena nods, and says ,I know, you're right

and then a silence falls between them as they hold each other.

Finally, Marlena breaks the silence, John, I don't want to tell anyone about the baby until after we know that anything is alright with the baby.

okay, doc, i will not said anything to anyone about the baby.

John told his wife as she smile at him and then says, thanks you.

your welcome, baby, Doc, We're having a baby!, john exclaimed and he goes and kissing her, on the lips again.

marlena could feel his tears on her neck and she began to cry as well.

john lifted his head and whispered in her ear you have made me the happiest man in the world.

marlena had been caressing the side of john's face as he laid his face in her neck, and she tilted his head so she could look him in the eye when she said this .

and you J.B. have made me the happiest most luckiest woman on the face of the world, and it is my great pleasure to have another baby with you,"

marlena could barely manage to speak she was crying so hard but john could understand since he was the same way.

congrats mama, congrats daddy, they both

said to each other, followed by a deep sensual kiss.

and then john puts his one hands on her stomach again and then Marlena did the something, she puts her hand over his .


	2. chapter two

Chapter two:

The next morning, john was just lying behind Marlena with his arm securely around her waist.

he loved to watch her sleep because she looked so peaceful and happy, and as always so beautiful.

john didn't need no sunshine as long as

he had her.

Marlena began to stir and she rolled over facing john and slowly her eyes fluttered open and the second she saw his handsome face she smiled.

Good morning, she said still sounding satisfied.

Good morning sleeping beauty, did you sleep well?.

john asked incase she was still tired.

I slept wonderful, because I was in your arms, marlena said as she smiles at john and then continues.

where's my morning kiss Sailor?, she asked playfully.

john smiled the biggest of smiles and kissed her softly on the lips.

the kiss broke leaving them both breathless and that's when the nausea hit marlena hard and fast and she got up and ran to the bathroom.

John was astonished at how fast she had moved, and he himself ran into the bathroom and he came up behind marlena and held back her hair and rubbed her back.

after marlena was gone getting sick, john rubs her shoulders gently and then helps her on her feet.

john continues to gently rub marlena's back as she washes her face and rinses her mouth.

So, I guess the morning sickness has finally set in huh?.

john asks as he still rubbing marlena's back.

It would appear so and john, It has been a day since we found out we are having another child and I was really hoping that we could avoid morning sickness all together.

marlena told her husband as she grabs a nearby towel and dries her face.

john places a kiss on marlena's shoulder and wraps his arms around her waist and then he puts his hands on her stomach.

marlena places her hands on top of his as she leans back in his arms and then the two sat on the bathroom floor for a while.

john was still rubbed marlena's back and was rocking her back and forth.

thanks that helped, marlena said exhausted.

no need to thank me, doc, I hate seeing you sick, it breaks my heart.

john said as he bringing her closer to him.

doc, honey, if there is anything I could do for you… just tell me and I'll do it , john assured her.

just keep what your doing and peppermint tea and crackers, they do help my stomach when i have morning sickness.

marlena told her husband as she said on the verge of falling asleep,

john nods as he pulled marlena even closer and ran his fingers of one hand through her hair and the other making small light circles on her back.

When marlena had fallen back asleep and john carried her to their bed put her under the comforter and watched her sleep for a little while longer.

john looks up at the clock and saw that it read 6:00 am, he knew that the kids wouldn't be up for at least another hour to get ready for school.

john carefully gets off the bed and trying not to wake marlena and then he put some clothes on and goes downstairs.

he want to the kitchen and started preparing a light breakfast for marlena that she might not be able to eat a lot.

affer john was done making breakfast for marlena, he carried the tray and goes back upstairs to the master bedroom.

Marlena wakes up as John enters their bedroom carrying a breakfast tray.

marlena looks at her husband and smiles at him and says, hi.

hi, sweetheart, are you feeling any better?. john asked her.

much better, thanks to you, marlena said back.

doc, honey, would you like some breakfast?,

John asked and marlena nodded her head as she sits up on the bad.

john walked up to the bed and placed down the tray onto marlena's lap.

john took off his shirt and pants, which Marlena was enjoying and then he crawled in the bed beside her, and put his arm around her.

doc, i know that you may not feel like eating whole lot because of the morning sickness but i made you light breakfast with some crackers, fresh fruit and peppermint tea.

marlena smiled at her husband and says, thinks you, honey, its perfect.

she kissed him on the lips and then picked up a fork and began to eat some fruit.

doc, you don't have to thanks me, you know i will do anything you, john told his wife as he smiles at her.

marlena nods her head and smiles back at john.

after marlena finished eating, her and john cuddling in bed that's when john asked, doc when you was pregnant with belle was the morning sickness was it's bad when you was pregnant with her?.

marlena smiles as she remembering her experiences with morning sickness.

she looks up at him and then says back,

Well with Sami and Eric, I was only sick for the first trimester day and night.

Then as my pregnancy progressed only certain things bothered my stomach, like coffee when i was pregnant with them.

when I was pregnant with Belle, I didn't like smell of chowder because the smell of it make me so sick and i had the morning sickness day and night, but i still had it in my second trimester with her.

doc, how did you found out that you was pregnant with belle?, john asked as he smiles at her.

well, Kim was the one who suggested, I kept passing it off as the flu, even after I took a home pregnancy test, marlena told her husband.

It was Kim?, john asked as he was surprised.

Yes, I just wanted to kill her, I kept saying I had the flu, I think I convinced myself that I was pregnant .

I don't know what possessed me to take that home test.

the day of the Bella board meeting, I saw two bright pink lines on that test and I thought I was seeing things, I mean, I couldn't be pregnant not after all these years.

I just wanted to find out if it was real so i what to the hospital and got some blood work done and When the tests came back.

it was a dream come true but it was also a nightmare because I didn't know who was the father of my baby.

marlena told john as tears begin to form in her eyes and she continues.

john, do you remember the day I got mugged?, marlena asked.

Yes, i do, then the doctor told roman that you had a head injury and it was as if my whole life just flashed before my eyes.

john told his wife was tears flowed freely

as Marlena tries to control her emotions.

doc, honey, what's wrong and why are you crying?, john asked as he wrap the tears from her cheeks.

because what you didn't know was that I considered having an abortion, marlena told him.

An abortion?, Marlena you would never even considered that?.

john asked as he was in shock what marlena told him.

john, I was just so scared and so ashamed of what I had done to roman and what I had done to our vows, I just wasn't thinking.

It was as if God told me that the reason I was mugged was to protect the baby, as if it was fate.

john, i do think about belle and that she is so precious to us and i am so thankful for her and i don't regret haveing her.

marlena told john as she smiles at him.

doc, Don't take this personally but I'm glad you were mugged because if you weren't and you hadn't been, you would not have Belle today and we will not be together right now.

john told marlena and he started to kiss her forehead.

john, I thought belle was my last baby and now we have this one, marlena said as she puts her hand on her stomach and john places his hand on hers.

i love you so much doc and our children, john told her.

i love you too and John you're amazing husband and father and we are so thankful

that you are in ours life.

marlena told her husband as she goes and kisses him on the lips.

after their kiss that when john asked

so, pretty lady what do you say we get the kids ready for school and we get ready for work?

marlena smiled and replies back,

that sounds like a plan, care to join me in the shower Sailor?.

john smiles as he grins and replies back,

do you even have to ask Doc?.

john picked marlena up and carried her to the shower.

Later that day.

Marlena was at the hospital in her office doing some paper work.

she is waiting for John to be done work at Basic Black.

John wanted to build his own business and he name it Basic Black its deals with fashion and publishing, It's in direct competition with titan that victor owns.

john is going meet marlena at her office,

so they both can go to dr. beder office together.

Marlena hear a lock on the door and she says, it is open, you can come in.

She saw it was john walking in her office and Marlena gets up from her chair and goes to him.

marlena kisses john on the lips and said to him, hi my amazing husband, she told him.

Hi, my beautiful wife, john said back to her.

so, doc are you ready to walk down to dr. bader office, for your appointment, john asked her, Yes, I'm, she told him.

They head towards Dr. Bader's office, and once there, they're sitting in the waiting room to wait for Dr. Bader to call them.

John as he puts his arm around her and he asked her, nervous?.

Marlena nods and replies back, yes, I just want everything to go okay with this pregnancy and I want us to have a healthy baby.

so, do I, Doc, John said back as he continues to have his arm around marlena as she lays her head on him and smiles.

John and Marlena are now in Dr. Bader's office and Marlena is lays down on the cot to get ready for her sonogram.

Okay, Marlena lift up your shirt, dr.bader says to her friend .

Marlena lifts up her shirt to expose her still flat stomach and then grabs John's hand.

Are you ready?, to see your baby, dr. Bader asked them.

Marlena nods and replies back, yes, John and I want to see our baby.

Dr. Bader puts the gel on marlena's stomach and then rubs the gel with the wand and then makes sure the monitor is on.

Marlena looks at john said to him, this is really happening, we going to have a baby.

john kisses marlena's hand and hold it, love you, doc, he said to her.

they both saw a image pop up on the little screen and they could hear a little heart beat.

John and Marlena both has tears in their eyes.

Marlena looked at her doctor and ask her, is anything okay with our baby.

dr. bader looks at john and marlena and said to them.

yes, anything looks good and there no problem with you and the baby.

the baby looks very Healthy and marlena, you are 6 weeks along and you are two months pregnant, and the baby is due in April, and the due date is April 22.

Dr. bader turns off the monitor and wipes off Marlena stomach and then She gave marlena, the prescription for her prenatal vitamins.

So, Marlena how have you been feeling?,

the doctor asked her friend.

i be been feeling good so far and i also having the normal pregnancy symptoms, marlena told her doctor.

okay, had you be having any morning sickness yet, dr..bader asks her friend.

yes, it already started today, but its not to bad. marlena told her doctor.

okay, thats good, marlena, I what to see you in two weeks for your next ultrasound dr. bader told Marlena

thank you, dr. bader, marlena said to her doctor and friend.

your welcome, take care of yourself and the baby, I aslo want you to take it easy and get lots of rest, she said to her.

Okay, i will, I promise, Marlena told her doctor.

I will make sure that she is resting, John said to the doctor.

okay, thats good to hear the dr.bader said and then marlena and john both walk out from dr. Bader office.

john and marlena are both overcome with happiness and joy.

They both have tears of happiness running down their faces as they think of the child they are going to bring into this world.

Marlena looks into John's eyes and says

this child will be raised with more love, more loyalty, and more happiness than anyone will ever imagine.

john goes and kisses marlena on the lips

and then they hold each other in complete happiness.

so, pretty lady are you ready go home,

john asked her.

Marlena smiled at him and says, yes, I'm.

Okay, less go home, John said and then he kissed Marlena's forehead.

They both walk to the elevator of the hospital and they are going home.


	3. chapter three

Chapter three.

John and Marlena just cane home from the hospital and the pharmacy to fill her prescription.

they both get off the elevator and they are kissing as they walk to the door of the penthouse.

John picks up Marlena in his arms and they stop kissing and he looks deeply into her eyes.

marlena, I love you more than I ever have, I'm so glad your pregnant again, God has truly blessed us and our family.

John told her as he puts his hand on her little belly.

Marlena has a tears running down her face as she hears John say those words.

John unlocks the door as she starts to kiss him again as he slams the door and starts to walk towards the couch as they continue to kiss.

Belle and brady saw their parents are home and they both run to them and said Mommy, Daddy.

John and marlena both stop kissing and looked at their children.

Hey, you two, john said as Brady jumps into his dad's arms and Belle jumps into her mom's Arms.

Mommy, I love you, belle said to her mother.

I love you too, sweet girl, marlena said back to her daughter.

john sets Brady down and then goes over to his wife.

Hey, pretty lady, don't you think you should sit down and relax, for a little bit?, john asked.

yeah, good idea, marlena says as she sets down belle.

Marlena head over to the couch and sit down and then john goes and sits beside her on the couch and says to belle and Brady.

belle and Brady come here and sit down on the couch, with me and your mother Because We both need to tell you both some news.

belle and Brady Both are sitting the couch with their parents.

daddy, what do you and mommy needs to tell us?, Belle asked her parents.

Well, Mommy and I are going to be busy in a few months, because you and Brady are both going to be a big sister and big brother.

your mommy is going to have a baby in few months, want do you both think about that?.

john asked both of them.

Belle is the first one to say something, i going to be a big sister, yay and I am going to be a great big sister.

John and marlena both smiles, at their daughter.

That's a fact, belle, you're going to be a great big sister because you have Sami, Eric, carrie and Brady, and they're pretty great, huh?.

john asked his daughter, Belle nods and smiles.

john looks at Brady and asked him what

about you slugger, are you happy that you going to be a big brother again?.

Brady nods and says, yes, daddy, I'm happy that i'm going to be a big brother again.

but I hope it a boy, because i want a baby brother, he told his dad.

belle looks at her brother and said to him, hay, John and marlena both laugh.

Brady and Belle run off to play upstairs for a little while as John starts to massages

Marlena's neck and shoulders and she leans her head back.

Doc, honey, your neck is stiff and that's not good, john told his wife.

i'm fine ,John, i just a little tired out from the day we've had today, marlena told her husband.

Okay, doc, honey, I just worry about you because you are carrying our baby, john hold her as he continues massages her shoulders.

John, I have been pregnant before, marlena said as she turns around to face her husband.

doc, I know but I wasn't there when you were pregnant with Belle and I want to be there for this baby, john told marlena as he puts his head on her stomach.

John, course you will be there, for this baby, marlena told john as she puts her hand on his and then she continues.

john, honey, i love you that you worry about me.

marlena kisses him on the mouth as her arms go around his neck .

John puts his arms around his wife and says to her.

I think belle and Brady are both happy about the baby, I think, so too, marlena said back to him.

john looks at his wife and saw that she looks tired and says to her.

Well, petty lady, I think you should go upstairs to Lay down for a while.

marlena looks at him and said why, she asked him.

Because you need to relax and take it easy, that what Dr. bader told you to do, john told her.

Ok, I will do it for you, marlena said back to him.

good, because I have something special planned for later for us, john told her

Marlena looks at her husband and asks what?, are you up to mr. black?

john looks at is wife and smiles at her and replies back.

Well.. i was going to plan a dinner tonight at the penthouse grill for me and you and aslo for our family and friends.

So that we can break the news to them About the baby and doc, i do understand if you not ready to tell anyone about the baby yet and I'm, okay with that.

marlena's smiles at her husband and says to him, our family and friends, they will be so excited when we tell them about the baby.

john smiles at her as he asks, so, is that a yes?.

marlena smiles back to john and says back,

yes, I'm ready to tell our friends and family about the baby and besides dr. bader told us that the baby is doing just fine.

okay, sounds like a plan and you, pretty lady should go Get some rest for a little while as i go and make some calls, john talls her.

Ok, i will go upstairs to take a nap for you marlena told him as she gets up from the couch.

John smiled at her, thank you, I love you, doc, he told her as he gets up from the couch and goes and kisses marlena on the lips again.

after their kiss marlena goes upstairs to lay down for a little while as john started by calling someone that he knows.

he called family and friends, and made reservations at the penthouse grill for tonight.

meanwhile at the dimera mansion, stefano is in the living room and a man that works for him cane walking into the living and says ,mr. dimera

stefano looks at the man and asked, so what did you found out?

well... i followed mr. and mrs. black as like you ask me to and i found out that mrs black have a doctor appointment today,

the man told stefano.

a doctor appointment?, stefano asks as he looked confused and then asks the man did you found out why marlena have a doctor appointment?.

yes, i did, she is pregnant again, the man told stefano.

Stefano was in shock and was angry at the same time and then he says back to the man.

thanks you, for telling me and i still want you to keep a very close eye on both of them.

the man nods and say, no problem, mr. dimera, oh, before i forget, i also hear that mr. black is planning a dinner at the Penthouse Grill tonight with family and friends.

i think, they're going to tell anyone about the news of the baby tonight and then the man walks out from the living room.

stefano smiles as he have a plan of his own and then he goes and calls someone.

john and marlena are in for a big surprise and they both will be in shock who show's up at the Penthouse Grill tonight.


	4. chapter four

Chapter four.

Later that night.

Belle and brady are going to stay home with the babysitter tonight, so that john and marlena can go to the penthouse grill.

to tell their family and friends, the news about the baby.

Marlena and john both are getting ready to go to the penthouse grill.

john looks at his beautiful wife and goes to her and tells her that she looks very beautiful.

Marlena smiles at john as she thanks him with a kiss.

you look very handsome yourself, Marlena tells her lovely husband.

I love you, sweetheart, john said to her.

I love you too, marlena said back to him and they kiss again.

Well, you ready to go tell the rest of the family and our friends about the news, john asked his wife.

Yes, Let's go, she tells him, and they both walked out from the penthouse door.

John and marlena just arrived to penthouse grill.

They both walk into the restaurant and they both saw that everyone is there.

Carrie, Sami, Eric, Lexie, Hope, Caroline, Shawn, Austin,

Laura, Maggie, Abe, Bo, Kate, , Alice, Mickey,

Roman, Lucas, jack, Jennifer, juile, kayla, steve ,victor, doug and vivian.

John and marlena both walk over to their family and friends.

After everyone was done eating their dinner,

John gets up from the table with Marlena by his side.

Everyone can i have yours attention please, marlena and i have a little announcement to make.

the reason why we asked our family and friends to be here with us tonight, because we both have some exciting news share with all of you.

John said to everyone in the room, as he looks at Marlena and smiles at her.

Well... i found out couple days ago, that me and john are expecting a baby, in April.

marlena told her family and friends that was in the room as she smiles at john and then she goes and kisses him on the lips

Everyone in the room are so happy for john and marlena.

family and friends all goes to john and marlena side and they all hug and said their congratulates to both of them on the news of the baby.

Sami, Eric and Carrie goes to john marlena and hugs them both.

sami goes to her mom and tells her, mom, I'm so happy for you and john.

thank you, my sweet girl, marlena said to her older daughter.

sami looks at her mom and said to her,

mom, there something I need to say to both you and john, It can't wait.

what is it sweetie?, marlena asked her daughter.

I need to tell you both that i'm very sorry for the way I treating you both so horribly over the years.

John looks at sami and says to her, sami,

i told you before it's okay, we both forgive you, and it's all in the past now.

sami looks at john and says back to him,

no, john, it's not okay, because all the bad things, i have done to you, it hurt you very badly.

I was so angry at you and mom, for a very

long time for haveing the affair and for hurting my dad.

that when I started to lash out at both of you.

I realized now that you two are so much in love for each other.

john, I don't kown how you can forgive me, For all the stupid stuff i done to you, and

I'm aslo very sorry that i switched belle's paternity test.

john, you have the right to know that belle was your daughter at the beginning and belle is very lucky to have a father like you and i love you, john

sami told her step father as she started to cry.

John aslo has tears in his eyes and he goes and hugs sami and kisses her on the forehead.

I love you to pumpkin, he said to his stepdaughter.

Sami looks at her mother and saw that she also has tears in her eyes.

sami goes to her mother and hugs her, I love you so much sami, Marlena said to her daughter.

I love you to mom, and I'm so happy for you and dad on the news of the baby.

I aslo know that, my new baby sister or brother is so lucky to have both of you for parents and they are going to be loved so much by, you and john, Sami told her mother

Marlena looks at her daughter as she was in shock what sami said and says back to her.

sami, you just called john, dad, oh, sweet girl, we both love you very much, Marlena told her daughter as she goes and hugs her again

John chimes in, yeah, thanks, Samantha,

I am finally glad to be accepted by you

and your brother.

john, you dont have to thank me, beside

you're family now and you are my baby sister's father and the father of my soon to be sibling.

sami, told John as he goes hugs his stepdaughter and tells her, Samantha, you have grown up so much and I'm so proud of you and i love you, pumpkin girl.

After john and marlena both done huging sami, that then they both hear a voice ... Well... well... what going on here.


	5. chapter five

Chapter five.

Everyone is still at the penthouse grill, they're all so happy for john and marlena on the news of their baby.

John and marlena was still talking to their family and friend as they both hear a voice, well.. well.. going on here.

everyone looks to see who it was and it was Stefano dimera who walk into the room.

john goes to Stefano and asked him, what the hell are you doing here dimera?

Oh, john, I heard that you and marlena was haveing dinner here with family and friends and I aslo want to say my congratulations to both of you on the news of your baby,

Stefano said to both of them.

how... the hell did you found out?, john asked stefano as he getting very angry.

Stefano just smiles and replies back, well... john, i have my ways.

get the hell out now and you not welcome here, stefano, john told him.

abe goes up to stefano and asked him, stefano why, did you come here, huh, what the hell are you up to now?

oh, abe, i not up to anything, i just cane here tonight to give john and marlena a little gift.

a gift?, stefano, we don't want anything from you, so get the hell out, john told him.

marlena goes to her husband side and asked him, john, honey, can i talk to you for a minute?.

john nods his head and he and marlena walks over to the side and talk.

bo goes up to stefano and asked him, stefano i have a question for you why was you at john and marlena's wedding?

Stefano looks at bo and replies back,

bo, i don't know what you're talking about,

i wasn't at the wedding.

you're lying, stefano, i saw you on one of the balcony here at john and marlena's wedding, bo told stefano.

bo, i think you was seeing things, i wasn't here when john and marlena got married, stefano told bo, as he looks at john and marlena.

john, it's okay, if stefano wants to give us a gift and we can see what he wants to give us, marlena said to him.

doc, sweetheart, i have a very bad feeling about this, stefano is up to something,

i can feel it.

john told this wife as he looked into her eyes.

john, honey, i know you're worried that stefano is up no good but we can see want he wants and then he can leave okay?,

marlena asked her husband.

john looks at marlena as he nods and says,

okay, we can see want Stefano's gift is and then he goes, john told marlena.

john and marlena walks back over where stefano was, okay, dimera, what is your gift that you what to give me and marlena?,

john asked stefano.

well... your gift is not something, it's, someone, stefano told John and marlena

as they both look confused.

stefano smiles at john and marlena, okay, you can come in how, stefano said and then walks in kristen.

everyone was in shock as they all saw that it was kristen walk into the room.

kristen?, it's can't be you should be dead?, marlena said as she feels light headed.

well, marlena, can you see that i not dead,

kristen said as she looks at john.

is this a sick joke, john said as kristen walk up to him.

john did you missed me and are you glad to see me?, kristen asked as she started to touch John's shoulders.

marlena is getting angry as she saw that kristen touching her husband.

she goes up to kristen and tells her, get the hell away from my husband.

So, marlena you took John away from me and you married him and now you going to have other baby with him, how dare you

kristen said to marlena.

Marlena is getting so mad at Kristen because the why she is speaking to her

HOW DARE I, HOW DARE YOU AND YOUR FATHER.

Can just walk in Here and try to ruining this for me and john, marlena said to kristen.

Oh, marlena, i not trying to do anything to you, i just hate you for being with john, he should be with me not you and that baby should be mine and not your, Kristen told Marlena.

Marlena is getting so mad that than she told Kristen and Stefano both to get the hell out.

John can see that how upset marlena is getting, he goes to her side and tells her.

take it easy baby, you need to clam down and not to get so upset because its not good for both you and the baby.

marlena looks at john and replies back, john,I know you're right, it just that they both make me so angry.

I kown sweetie, they make me so angry too, john told marlena and he kissed her on the lips.

Kristen hated what she saw and it make her sick to her stomach.

Marlena goes and walks up to hope and Lexie.

John goes back to stefano and kristen, and asks kristen, so kristen how did you fake your own death?.

well... it's wasn't me in the pool that you and marlena found, it was Susan sister, that was in the pool that you found, kristen told john.

you kill Susan sister?, john asked as he was in shock.

john, no, i didn't kill Susan sister, i found her already dead in the pool and that give me a idea to dress her up and look just like me so that you and everyone think that it was me that die in the pool.

kristen said as she walks up to her father.

john shake his head and says, i have one guess who helped you to fake your own death, he is right here.

yes, john, you're right, my father helped me to fake my own death and he was the only one knew that i was still alive, kristen told him.

you and stefano, are both sick, John said to both of them.

kristen here is one thing i don't understand that is, why now, that you decide to come to Salem?,

hope asked as she walks up to kristen.

well... hope, i cane back home because i want to says my congratulations to john and marlena on their wedding and the news of their baby, kristen told hope.

that is so bullshit, kristen and you know that, sami says was she walks up to kristen.

what, sami, you don't believe me? kristen asked.

yes, you're right kristen i don't believe you at all and i think you cane back to salem to

take john away from my mom because they are married now and they're going to have another baby.

kristen, i think that you and your father are so jealous of them and why don't you both just leave them alone and let them be happy for once.

wow, i didn't see this coming, that you, samantha, will stick up for your mother

and john because i thought you hated

them both because what they did to your father?.

kristen asked sami as she looks at roman.

well... kristen didn't know that me and my father forgive them because we know its all in the past now and we also know that my mom and john are so in love for each other, Sami told kristen.

john, marlena and roman smiles at their daughter and they all was so proud of her for stand up for them.

kristen walk up to John again and says to him, john, I'm still in love with you.

john speaks back to Kristen, sorry, kristen but I'm married to marlena now and she and our children our my life and she is only one i loved.

Marlena has a tears running down her face as she hears John say those words.

I used to love you, Kristen, you used to be so lovely, careing parson, but you turn into like your father so heartss and so evil and you lie to me.

about that you lost our baby in Paris and you let me believe that susan baby boy was mine, he told her.

Kristen looks at john and said to him, you did't love me, john, you always loved her not me and the reason i did't tell you about our baby because I was so scared what you was going to leave me for her and I was right.

John is getting so angry at Kristen and says back to her.

the reason I left you, Kristen because all of your LIES that you told me and also you did't tell me the truth about our baby and you did't tell me, about your miscarriage.

marlena was the only person that told me the truth, John told her.

Kristen is getting so angry, that then she speak back to john and tells him.

I want to have a baby with you, so badly, john, but i can't have children and i also

know that you what to have more kids

and John, the reason why I lost our baby because of your wife and i hope that something happened to your baby,

Kristen said back to him.

after Kristen said that marlena goes to her and tells her.

HOW DARE YOU, SAID THAT, ABOUT OUR BABY

all of a sudden marlena felt a sharp pain from her stomach and she also wasn't feeling so good and she walks to one of the tables.

john can see now upset that marlena is and he goes to her side and he asked her, doc, honey are you're okay?

yes, i'm fine, marlena told her husband as she felt dizzy.

john looks at his wife and he saw that now pale she is and he ask her again, doc are you sure that feeling all right?.

marlena looked at her husband as she trying to get the words out, I'm just…a little…,that all she can says as

Her body goes limp under john's hands and she falls against him.

Fear enters John's eyes as he eases Marlena to the floor and then He checks her pulse and finds it strong but erratic

lexie and Kayla rush to their friend side with a medical bag and gets out the blood pressure and puts it on one of marlena's arms.

Marlena, can you hear me?,Kayla said to her friend as john have tears in his eyes.

Come on, sweetheart, open your eyes, john told his wife.

Marlena stirred slightly, but she didn't open her eyes.

John's head snapped up and he looks at abe, bo and roman and tells them to get Kristen and Stefano out of here now.

Abe, bo and roman gets Kristen and Stefano both out of the room.

everyone in the room is worry about marlena and they hope that both her and the baby are going to be all right.

lexie, Kayla and john are still trying to get Marlena to open her eyes, but she won't

john kisses marlena on the forehead as he keeps telling her to wake up.

john is now started to cry, please baby wake up come on open your beautiful eyes for me.

marlena, I need to know that you and our baby are both all right and I love you.

john told her as he kisses her forehead again.

lexie, kayla, is both marlena and the baby going to be alright?.

john asked his friends as he looks at them

well.. john, I'm very worried about marlena blood pressure it is very high and that not safe for both her and the baby, but me and lexie are going to try our very best to save her and the baby okay, Kayla told her friend.

john, i called ambulance and they will be here soon and they will take marlena to the hospital.

lexie told john as Marlena started to open her eyes, and she called John's name out.

Oh, sweetheart, now are you feeling, john asked her.

My stomach is hurting me, oh, john the baby, i can't lose this baby, she told him.

Shhh... doc, you and the baby are going to be just fine and the ambulance is coming to take you to the hospital so that you can be check by a doctor, okay.

John told marlena as she close her eyes again, john looks at her and said, nooo... Baby don't close your eyes.

stay with me doc, john said, to her, as he started to get very worry, that when he looks up and says

WHERE THE HELL IS THE AMBULANCE!!!!.


	6. chapter six

Chapter six:

At the hospital

The ambulance being Marlena into the emergency room.

John what to go In the ER with her, but Lexie and kayla both stop him.

They both tells him john, you need to stay out here In the waiting room.

john looks at lexie and Kayla and he says to both of them, I need to be with my wife, she needs me.

Lexie and kayla both looks at him and says to him.

John, me, lexie and will try to do anything in our power to save both her and the baby, Kayla told him.

Okey, john said as he nods his head.

Lexie and kayla both walked into the ER to help their friend.

Meanwhile

Everyone from restaurant came walking into the hospital.

Sami is the first one to go to john and hugs him and tells him.

mom is going to be okay, she told her stepfather.

John looks at her, I hope so too, baby because i don't know what I will do if I lost your mother.

I love her so very much and I don't know what she will do if she lost the baby.

if marlena lost this baby it going to kill her very much, john told his stepdaughter.

Everyone goes up to john and tells him that marlena is going to be alright.

He looks at everyone and tells them, I hope so, if anything happened to her and the baby and I will go after kristen and Stefano both.

abe goes to his Best friend and said to him, buddy you need to clam down and you need to be there for marlena.

because needs you, and you need to think about that she is going to be alright.

john looks at his friend and replies back,

I know your right and I just very angry right now with both Kristen and Stefano.

Abe, what if marlena lose the baby because we just found out that kristen cane back from the dead and her and stefano both show up at the Penthouse Grill and if the stress of it was to much for her?.

john, you don't need to think about that right now, okay and roman and bo are both at the police station with kristen and stefano to asked them some questions, abe told his best friend.

john hugs abe and said to him, you are a very good friend to both me and doc, and thank you abe.

your welcome, Buddy, abe said back to john and that when john saw both Lexie and kayla cane out from the emergency room and he walks up to both of them.

Lexie, kayla, how is marlena?, john asked both of them.

Lexie looks at her friend and tells him, Marlena is fine for the moment.

What about the baby?, sami asked as she takes John's hand into hers and softly squeezed it.

sami, your brother or sister are fine for the moment and dr. bader did hooked Marlena up to a fetal monitor and she aslo did a ultrasound on Marlena to see now the baby is doing.

And the baby have a very strong heartbeat, Kayla told both Sami and john.

Oh, thank god, john said out loud.

Family and friends they're still in the waiting room with john and they all let out a relieved sigh and then they all turned to each other and embrace each other with a tender hug.

lexie, kayla, can, I see her?, john asked both of them.

Yes, you can go and see your wife, Lexie told him.

Thank you, both for saving my wife and our baby, john told both of them.

john, your welcome, both you and marlena are like family to us, kayla said to as she hugs him.

John pull out from the hug and then he started to walk into emergency room to be with his wife.

when john enter the emergency room he

saw his wife laying on the hospital bed.

he walked up to marlena bedside and kisses her on the forehead and that when dr. Bader entered the cubicle.

john, I need to talk to you for a minute if you don't mind?, she asked him

No, i don't mind, john says back to her and then he kisses marlena's forehead once more time before he goes and talks to dr. bader.

is marlena and baby both going to to be alright?, john asked the doctor.

Yes, they both going be just fine, but john there somethings, i need to talk to you about, Karen told him.

okay, what do you need to talk to me about?, john asked her.

Okay, so first thing is that marlena's blood pressure is still little high and i like it to go down bit more.

marlena going to be a little bit tired because, i gave her some Iv fluids and i like to keep her here over night for observation to keep close eye on both her and the baby.

john, when Marlena leaves the hospital,

I'm puting her on bedrest for a week and i also what her to cut down on her work hours because i need her to take it easy and to relax and not to over doing it.

john, marlena can't be getting so upset,

she need to be calm, okay, because, it not good for both her and the baby.

and i don't want marlena go into premature labour and i don't want to see her go thought a miscarriage with this baby because I know that,it will broken marlena's heart very much, dr. Bader told john.

yes, i do understand and thanks you, john said to the doctor.

Okay, good and your welcome, dr. bader says back to him.

Marlena is starting to open her eyes and then she calls John's name out.

john hear her calling his name and he goes to Marlena's bed side.

john kisses Marlena on the forehead, hi sweetheart, he said to her as he hold her hand.

How are you feeling?, dr. beder asked her friend.

I feel tried marlena told her doctor as she puts one of her hands on her stomach that when she remember that she is pregnant.

Marlena looks at her husband and says to him, john, the baby, is our baby okay?, she asked him as she started to cry.

John looks at her as he kisses her hand and tells her, doc, our baby is doing just fine and

honey, you need to calm down, okay.

Marlena, john, is right you can't get yourself upset, you need to stay calm, if not for

yourself for your baby Because your body

is weak and you can not afford to let your blood pressure rise, Dr. Bader told her friend.

marlena nods her head and asked her husband, john it was just a dream right that kristen cane back from the dead?.

john just looked at his wife and didn't say anything.

john, why you not saying anything?, marlena asked him and that when she realized that its was true that kristen is alive.

noooo, can't be true, Marlena said as she started to get very angry and upset.

That when John and dr. Bader both telling her to clam down.

Marlena Keeps crying very hard and that cost her breathing to go faster and that when the beeping of the machines increased.

Marlena, I'm going to give you something to calm down Because your blood pressure is getting too high and that not good for both you and the baby, Dr. Bader told her.

John keeps telling his wife to clam down and anything is going to be okay.

Dr. Bader gave marlena something to help her to sleep and calm her down.

Marlena close her eyes and fall back to sleep again.

Dr. bader looks back at john and tells him, john, i going to move marlena up to a private room shortly, she told him.

thank you, john said back to the doctor.

Your welcome, she said back to him and walk out from the cubicle.

John is now siting by marlena's bedside and holding her hand as he kiss it and says to her.

Doc, listen to me, anything is going to be okay, because I will not yet anything happened to you, our baby and our family and you need to know that, you're safe and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe from the dimera's that is a promise.

john told marlena as he puts his other hand on her stomach and he continues.

doc, our baby is hanging in there, she or he is fighter just like its mommy and i love you so much marlena evans black.

meanwhile kristen and stefano are at the police station but they're not under arrest yet.

bo and roman are going to ask both of them some questions.

roman wasn't happy with stefano for kristen to the Penthouse Grill.

what the hell, stefano, what was you thinking to bringing kristen to the Penthouse Grill tonight?

because of you, marlena is in the hospital fighting for her life and the baby she is carrying.

Roman asked as stefano just smiles at him and that when kristen saying to roman.

I'm surprised roman, you have so much concern for Marlena and didn't she left you again for john?.

Roman shake his head and looks at kristen and tells her, kristen, you need to get your facts straight.

i told marlena to be with john because i saw first hand that how much they're so in love for each other and Marlena and i remain good friends.

Why, don't you admit it Roman, why don't you just say what i know that you still love Marlena, kristen said to roman.

kristen, you just want to ruin John and Marlena's marriage, like last time when you and your father find out i was still alive after i was badly injured in a mission and you, kristen took me back home to stop John's and marlena wedding, two years ago.

roman told kristen as he getting more angry and he continues.

You are so selfish how dare you take John away from Marlena and kristen, you cannot force john to have those feelings for you again and no matter how hard you try his feelings for marlena will never die.

roman then looks at stefano and says, and you, stefano held me captive all those years. I don't even know my children because of you.

bo goes up to his brother and puts is one hand on roman's shoulder and says to him.

bro, let me talk to them for a while, okay, as you go and cool off for a little while.

roman turn around and looking at his little brother and nods and then he walks away from stefano and kristen.

bo looks at stefano and says to him, stefano you be going after john for years because he turned his back on you.

well... bo, john will always be my pawn but bo that not the reason why I'm so angry with john because he fall in love with marlena and he took my queen of the night

from me, stefano told bo.

stefano, If you're going to tell me that you're still in love with marlena, just save it, because i already know that and stefano, I have news for you,marlena will never loved you because John has always come back for her.

Their love is stronger now more then ever and i promises you this, together they will live happily ever after.

and you, stefano have to accept your defeat,

the DiMera's don't win and they will never win.

well... we have to wait and see, do we now?, stefano says to bo as he smiles at him.

kristen walks up to bo and tells him, bo,

me and my father are leaving now because we not under arrests and we didn't do anything wrong .

well... kristen, you, fake your own death and used Susan dead sister body to look like you, bo told kristen.

well... i didn't kill her, bo, i told you before at the Penthouse Grill that i found her dead in the pool and do you have any proof that i did?.

kristen asked bo as she looks at her father.

bo knows that kristen is right he can't arrest them because he don't have proof.

No, i don't have any proof, not yet, bo says to kristen and stefano.

so, can we go home now?, kristen asked.

bo walk forward and clasps his hands together on his desk and says to both kristen and stefano.

yes, you can both go home, but you both need to stay away from john and marlena and i meant it stay away from them.

kristen and stefano didn't say anything to bo and they leave the police station as roman walks back into the room.

roman walked up to his brother and says to him, what the hell, bo, you're letting them go?.

bo looks at his older brother and replies back, i had to roman, we don't have any proof on them.

roman shake his head and replies, i know you're right but john and marlena are in more danger now than never before.

i did tell them both to stay away from John and marlena before they left here, bo said to roman.

yeah, right, they not going to stay away from them, little brother, stefano and kristen both are up to something.

bo nods is head and he picks up the phone and calls abe.


	7. chapter seven

Chapter seven:

Marlena is now in her own hospital room and she is still sleeping.

john goes to Marlena's bedside and he kisses her on the cheeks and then he left the room for a minute so that he can go out to the waiting room and to tell their family and friends on the news about marlena and the baby.

John walks into the waiting room and

everyone saw him.

Everyone walks up to john and asked him about marlena and the baby.

john told all of them that both Marlena and baby are going to be alright and everyone was so happy to hear that.

John tells everyone to go home and that they can come back tomorrow to visit marlena.

John tells sami, Eric and carrie, that he want them to come here for a minute so he can talk to them.

They all walks up to john and Sami was the first one to speak, want do you need to talk to us about?, she asked her stepfather.

John smiles at her, well, I need a flavor from all of you, he said to them.

what is the flavor you what us to do for you carrie asked him.

I need you, guys to go to the penthouse to pack a bag for me and for your mother and to being it here tomorrow morning.

because, I going to stay with your mother tonight.

Yes, me and Eric can do that for you,carrie told him as she goes and hugs him.

john said, thank you, pumpkin, your welcome carrie said back to him.

carrie aslo tells John that she love him like a father.

I love too, john said back to her and then Eric goes and hugs john and tells him, I love you, dad, I love you to son, john said back to eric.

John looks at them, oh one more thing can you guys stay the night at the penthouse to look after both belle and Brady for me.

They should be in bed by now, aslo can you tell the babysitter that going on with marlena.

and If belle and Brady asking you where me and doc is, Just tell them that their mommy

is in the hospital and she going to be alright, and can you being them here tomorrow morning, so that they can see marlena.

and sami, you can being will over to the penthouse and he can sleep over with belle and Brady tonight, john said to Sami.

Sami goes and hugs john and tells him.

i love you daddy.

and i love you too, pumpkin and thank you, john told sami.

Carrie, sami and eric, they all leave the hospital to go to the penthouse as John walks back to marlena's room.

When john walked back to marlena's hospital room that when abe calls his name out.

john turns around and he saw its was abe calling for him, what's up abe?, he asked his friend.

abe looks at his friend and tells john some bad news.

john, bo, just call me to yet you, know that he had to let stefano and kristen go,

because we don't have anything proof that they broke any laws.

john shake is head as he started to get mad and says back to abe.

i don't believe is what I'm hearing, abe, we know inside our hearts that stefano and kristen both are up to no good.

i, know, partner but we have to go by the book and i promise you that me, bo and roman, that we will begin down the dimera's, we just have to wait when they make a mistake.

abe told john as he puts one of his hand on John's shoulder.

i know that you're right but i just worried about my family safety, john told abe as he looks at him.

john, Maybe you should consider some police protection for Marlena and the children?, abe asked his friend.

you'd better let me discuss that one with Doc, first, partner because you know how she gets when that subject comes up.

john told abe as he smiles at him as he saw

dr. bader cane out from Marlena room and he walks up to her and asked her.

Is both marlena and the baby going to be alright?.

Dr. bader looks at john and tells him.

John, there's a chance that she will have the same reaction again when she wake up again.

You need to assured her that everything going to be okay and you have to keep her calm, Because it could mean serious problems for both her and the baby.

John looks at the her and said to her, Yes,

I will do my best to keep her calm.

meanwhile at the dimera mansion, kristen and stefano both just cane home from the police station.

kristen is now in her bedroom and she very angry.

That BITCH!, Kristen said as she picks up a glass from a table and then she throws it across the room.

I SHOULD BE MERRIED TO JOHN AND HAVEING HIS BABY AND NOT MARLENA.

kristen lays down on bed, i will get my revenge marlena, she said.

kristen smiles as she thinking about it was

time to start instituting the of her plan.

The next morning at the hospital,

Marlena stirred in her sleep and she started to opened her eyes.

That when the suns rays came through the window in her hospital room.

marlena looked down and saw that John was asleep in the chair next to her with his head resting against the bed and his hand interlocked with her.

a million thoughts are going thought marlena's head.

At first marlena didn't recall what happened last night and why she was in the hospital.

that when marlena saw that she is hooked up to the IV's fluids and machine.

Marlena looks down at her sleeping husband again as she smiles at him.

john?, Marlena said to him.

john hear his name and he woke up and then he looks up at his wife.

Oh, doc it good to see your beautiful eyes.

John said to her, as his back became stiff from his sleeping position from the chair he slept in all night.

John goes to his wife and he kisses her on the lips and then he asks her.

doc, sweetheart, how are you feeling?.

marlena smiles at john and tells him, i'm bit tried that when she remember about the baby.

marlena looks at her husband and asked him, John the baby?.

her voice filled with emotion and concern still not awake enough to recall what really happened.

John goes and lays down beside marlena and he hold her in his arms and tells her.

doc, sweetheart, our baby is doing just fine.

he kisses marlena on the forehead and then he asks her.

doc, do you remember what happened last night at the Penthouse Grill?.

It all come back to marlena all in once, Oh, John, I'm so sorry, she said to him.

Hey, hey, you have nothing to be sorry about john said to marlena as he kisses her on her forehead again.

but, john if, I didn't get so upset with kristen, I will not being laying in is hospital bed right now and I will be home with you in our bed, Its all my fault that, I put our baby life in danger.

marlena trying to fight the tears that burned in her eyes, when she told john that.

John puts marlena's body and hold her very close to his and she puts her head on his chest and tells him, love you so much john.

I love you to baby, anything is going to be alright doc, I wont let anything happen to you and our baby and our family.

John told marlena and he goes and kisses her on the lips.

after their kiss marlena looks at her husband and said to him.

john, I konw you will, but I just don't what to lose you.

I konw baby and the same to you, I can't live without you too doc, but doc you have to be more careful, you can't let yourself get worked up like that again, john told to her.

John looks at his wife and asked her, doc,

I'd like you to consider the idea of police protection for you and the children?

Abe offered it earlier but I told him, i wanted to discuss it with you first.

Marlena looks at her husband and replies back.

much as I hate the idea but I'm not going to argue against it, the last thing I want is for any of us to be at risk of Stefano and kristen.

john smiles at his wife and tells to her,

doc, i will call abe later and tell him that we what police protection.

marlena nods her head as Dr. bader walks into her room.

marlena, you are awake and how are you feeling?, dr. bader asked her friend.

Marlena smiles at her doctor and replies back, I feel much better because I'm in my husband's arms.

Dr. Bader smiles back to marlena and says to her.

so, marlena, i going to do a ultrasound to see how the baby is doing, okay.

okey, marlena said as she lift put up her hospital gown to show her little bump as dr. Bader gets out the ultrasound machine.

dr. Bader asked marlena and john both if they are ready to see their baby?

they both said yes, we are ready to see our baby.

Dr. Bader puts the gel on marlena's stomach as john is holding her hand.

Ok, here is your baby, dr. beder told them.

John and Marlena both has tears in thier eyes, Is it okay?, marlena ask her doctor.

yes it has a Healthy heart beat and the baby look fine, She told both of them.

John and Marlena was so happy to hear that, John goes and kisses his wife on the lips and says to her, I love you so much,

doc.

Marlena smiles at her husband and says back to him, I love you too.

Dr. bader was done with the ultrasound and then, she gave marlena and john ultrasound pictures of their baby.

Marlena and john both smiles at the ultrasound pictures of their baby.

Dr. badersits down on the chair that is by marlena's bed.

so, marlena, I talk to john last night and I discuss somethings with him, dr. Bader

told her friend.

Marlena looks at both of them and asked,

Is it something do the the baby?.

Yes it does, Dr. bader said to her and she continues.

so, what I told your husband last night is that I'm putting you on bedrest for a while when you leave here.

Marlena look at her doctor and then looks at john and asked ,so, how long is a little while?.

marlena, I want you to be on bedrest for a week, because of your blood pressure was very high last night and it can be very dangerous for both you and the baby.

And the other reason why i'm putting

you on bedrest, i want you to take it easy and not over do it, i want you to relax when you go home.

plus I want you to cut down your work hours for how, and also you can't get so upset it not Good for both you and the baby. and i aslo don't what to see you go through a miscarriage with this baby, okay,

dr.bader said to both of them.

Marlena wasn't happy about the bedrest, but she konw that she need to do it for her and the baby, that is growning in her stomach.

She smiled at her doctor and tells her,

Yes, I do understand.

Dr. Bader smiles back to her friend and tells her.

Ok, good, so, Marlena, your blood pressure what down little bit this morning and it still little bit high but I think you can go home,

by this afternoon and i want to see you in a week to check on both you and the baby, Okay.

thank you, so much Karen , john said as he look at his wife.

Your both welcome dr. Bader said and then she leaves the the room.

John looks at marlena and asked her, doc, sweetheart, are you okay?.

marlena looks at him and replies back, john,

I just, Worrying about our baby.

You and the baby going to be just fine, okay and Doc, I'm going to stay home with you when you on bedrest, john told his wife.

Oh, john you don't have to do that marlena tells him.

doc, I want to because you're my wife and I what to look after you and be here for you to help you and plus dr. bader aslo thinks it a good idea too, Because she said you have to be off your feet.

for a while and also you will still have the morning sickness.

and doc, the other reason why i what to stay home with you because i what to make sure you and the children are safe because of kristen and stefano are still out there walking the streets.

john told marlena as he smiles at her.

Oh, john, I love you, so much, marlena told him as she smiles back at him.

John smiles at her and says, I love you too, doc.

They kiss each other again as john puts his hands on marlena's stomach and she puts her hands on his.

They both fall asleep in each other arms.

.


	8. chapter eight

Chapter eight:

two weeks since Marlena has been released from the hospital.

Marlena stays off her feet for most of the time, when she was on Bedrest.

Family and friends continue to stop by and see marlena and John did his work at home so that he can he stay home with her.

Marlena is now 8 weeks into her pregnancy.

John loved that marlena is pregnant again Because he Missed all the pregnancy stuff when she was pregnant with belle.

Marlena and john both can't wait for the baby to come, Because they both wnats to hold it and aslo to see if it is a boy or a girl.

john also hired some bodyguards for marlena and the children to make sure that they're safe from the dimera's.

The next morning John is awakened by the sound of Marlena vomiting in their bathroom.

Marlena tried to hide it by turning the water on to cover the sound.

John loved the idea that she was pregnant.

After all they were going to be parent's again, but john felt terrible that Marlena

was so sick with this the pregnancy.

John got up from their bed and gently knocked on the bathroom door.

Doc, honey, are you okay?, john asked

as he opened the bathroom door.

John walks into the bathroom and go to marlena side and he rubbed her back and holding her hair back.

after marlena was done getting sick, she goes rinses her mouth out with water as

John is still rubbing her back.

doc, honey, how are you feeling?. john asked her.

"Mmmm.., marlena sighed, as she closing her eyes as john's hands smoothed down her shoulders until they came to rest, just cradling the slight bulge of her belly

Oh, i just wish his morning sickness will go away soon, marlena told her husband.

I know baby, me too, i don't like seeing you sick it make my heart broken, John told her.

Marlena turns around to face john and she smiled at him.

Oh, john, i love you so much for caring about me, she told him.

john smiles at his wife and replies back,

doc, i do care about you because you are my wife and i what to help you with this pregnancy.

John told her as he goes and kiss her on the lips.

john and marlena pull out from they kissed and they both walk back into their bedroom.

That when marlena felt a wave of dizziness that stops in her tracks.

marlena closes her eyes as she takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly Soon the wave passes.

This did not go unnoticed by john and he goes to her side.

Doc?, are you sure your feeling alright?, he asked her.

"I'm okay, John, i was just little dizzy, she told him.

Are you sure doc?, john asked her again as marlena's head spun while her stomach churned.

She pulled her body away from john and she ran to the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

John went to the door and listened the water was running but he hadn't heard anything.

He was hopeful that it was just a false alarm.

Inside the bathroom Marlena let out a few relieved sighs as the wave of nausea passed.

She turned off the water and left the bathroom.

Marlena climbed back into bed and looks

at John.

John smiled and kissed marlena on the cheeks and then he asked her.

doc, do you think you can keep some ginger ale down or do you want some herbal tea and crackers?"

Oh, John please don't mention food, I may not have been sick that time but that doesn't stop the nausea.

john was sorry that he asked.

marlena looks at her husband and says, john, honey, I'm sorry that i snapped at you and do you forgive me?.

john smiles at her and replies back, forgive you?, marlena, you're the mother of my children of course I will.

marlena smiles at her husband and asked him.

john, honey, can you get me peppermint tea for me?.

John smiles at her and tells her, I'll get the tea for you and I'll be up in a few minutes, okay.

Thank you, honey and i love you, marlena told him.

Your welcome, baby and i love you too, john said back to her.

john goes and kisses marlena on the lips.

John leaves their room as Marlena closes her eyes again and prayed that the nausea she was feeling would pass quickly.

John was right she needed to keep up her strength not only for her but for their baby that she is carrying.

John came up a few minutes later and he saw that Marlena wasn't in bed.

John places the tea down on one of their dresser's and then he walked into the bathroom.

Marlena wasn't sick she was in the shower and john was relieved from that

A few minutes later Marlena was out of the shower and then she reached for the towel on the wall only to meet it in John's hands.

Marlena smiled as she took the towel from john's hands and then she wrapped it around her.

doc, are you okay?, john asked her as he smiles at her body.

Ya, I'm okay, I thought maybe a quick shower would make me feel better.

she told her husband as she looks up at him.

did it?, john asked.

Yes, it did, i feel a little better, marlena told him.

Doc, i brought the tea up for you and I also got some crackers for you, just in case,

john told her.

marlena smiles at him and says, john, you know what, I think I feel well enough to eat a few crackers.

Marlena quickly pulled on a robe and left the bathroom and she climbed into bed and then John placed the tray over her lap.

John goes and sits beside his wife and he notices that she looks a little pale to him.

You know doc, you don't have to go back to work today, he told her.

I know, but John, I'll be just fine and besides, I will have a bodyguard with me when I'm at work.

marlena told him and she took a few bites of crackers and drink some of her tea.

Doc, I'm sorry that i'm little bit over protected with you.

John told her as he puts one of his hands on her growing belly.

A little?, marlena asked as she smiles at john and she puts her hand on top of his.

Okay, very overprotective of you, But doc, that's only because it's the first pregnancy that we will experience together.

Doc, i just love this baby so much and i just don't want anything to happen to you and our baby.

John, i love you for caring about me and our family and that why i fall in love with you.

after marlena told john that they share a sweet kiss.

Thirty minutes later

John was dressed in a suit and tie for work while Marlena was dressed more casually.

She wore a white shirt and a pair of black jeans with her tennis shoes.

Doc, I have to get going because i have to get the kids to school and i going to be late for work, john said to her.

I have to get going too, I have an early patient but she's my only patient today, after I see her, I should be home about noon for lunch and john what time will you be coming home from work?, marlena asked him.

John looks at her and replies back, Well...

I only have one meeting today at basic black and some paper work that i really need to do and i will home at two, he told her.

okay, i love you, marlena told her husband .

John smiles at his wife and he tells her that he love her too.

Marlena and john exchange a few kisses and then they both head down the stairs to get belle and brady both to school and go to work.

later that evening

Marlena was sitting on the couch when

john cane down the stairs with both belle and Brady.

belle and Brady both runs to marlena as they both said mommy.

Marlena smiles at her children's as belle and Brady both jump into her arms.

hi, my sweeties, are you both all ready for your sleep over?, at grandma's and grandpa's, Marlena asked both of them.

Yes, we're both are ready, belle told her mom as she hugs her.

Marlena smiles at her daughter and says to her, i love you my sweet girl.

I love you too mommy, belle said back to her mother.

Marlena smiles at her daughter as she looks at brady.

Oh,i can't forget you my sweet boy, you know, Brady, you're handsome likeyour daddy and i love you so much.

Marlena said to her step son as he goes and hugs her and says to her, I love you too mommy.

Marlena has tears in her eyes as she looks at both belle and brady.

Okay, you two be good for both Caroline and Shawn, for me and your father.

Okay, we both will be good, brady says to his stepmom.

John goes to his wife side and he kissed her on the forehead.

Doc, do you want anything while I'm out?,

he asked her.

oh, yes!, Could you pick up clam chowder at the pub i've been craving some of it and aslo some gummy sour keys and some of those hot banana pepper ring things at the store for me?

Marlena asked john as he laughed.

Yes, i can get that for you and i Guess it's not too early for those weird cravings to start, eh?,

but, doc, you told me that when you was pregnant with Belle, that you couldn't stand the sight or the smell of clam chowder?.

John asked her as she smiles at him and tells him.

No, you're right I didn't particularly want that around me, but as you know every pregnancy is different and With Sami and Eric , I couldn't stand the smell or sight of coffee.

So that's why you only drink tea now?, john asked

"Actually I drink tea because it's better for me and Besides it calms my nerves and now that I'm pregnant again, it settles my stomach and it also calms my nerves about the baby.

Marlena told her husband as he looked confused.

Doc, honey, why are you so nervous about the the baby?, john asked her as he rubbed her back.

Because, john a few weeks ago we thought I was going to loose our baby and I'm still worry about that everyday and not to mention I haven't had an infant to take care of 24/7 since Belle was a baby.

And I'm also a little anxious about how things are going to be once we bring the baby home, because we will have three kids to look after.

Marlena told john and he kisses her on the forehead and tells her.

well... doc, you don't have to worry about that because I'm there for you.

Marlena smiles at her husband and said to him. I know you're and i love you.

I love you too, doc and I better get going to doped our two little munchkins here to the pub.

okay, i love you both marlena said to belle and brady.

and we love you too mommy, brady said to his stepmom as he and belle both goes to her side again and then hugs her.

John smiles at his beautiful wife and children's.

Alright, you two we need to leave now and go to the pub, john told belle and brady,

they both nods their heads.

Okey, doc, i will see you later, john told her as he goes and lips her on the lips.

John looks at his wife that when he has

a very bad feeling not to leave her here by herself because he has a feeling something going to happen when he leave.

Doc, are you sure you will be alright,

here by yourself, when i'm out?,

john asked .

Marlena smiles at her husband and tells him.

Oh, john, honey, i'll be fine, don't worry, okay and besides there will be a guard at the door.

Okay, i love you, john said as he goes and kisses her on the lips again.

after their kiss, Marlena smiles back at john and said to him, i love you too.

John leaves the penthouse with belle and brady to go to the brady's pub.

marlena is now Lying down on the couch as she puts her both hands on her growing stomach as she smiles at it.

a hour later, john walks into the Penthouse with some clam chowder and candy for marlena and he also get the mail.

that when he spotted marlena on the couch, a soft smile spread on john's face as he watched her sleep peacefully.

She must have fallen asleep while reading,

a book its was lying face down on her chest.

john careful puts the soup and candy on the desk that is by the front door and then john

Slowly and quietly making his way across the room and goes to marlena side.

john Bending down to the ground and sat on the floor and then he carefully took the book from marlena and put it on the coffee table.

john just smiles at his wife as she looked so peaceful and stress free and then he smiles at marlena's growing belly.

he careful placed his hand on her stomach and started to talk to it.

Hey, kiddo, this is your dad and you

probably can't even hear me right now,

but I just wanted to say how loved you are.

john took a moment to skim his hand across the baby bump.

Slowly, Marlena woke up as she is hearing John's soft whisper.

marlena was about to say something but then she felt john's hand moving along her abdomen.

marlena remaining quiet as she relaxes and listened to John share a private moment with their baby.

john gushed close to marlena's belly as he continues talking to their unborn child.

all the good times and the bad times…truth is, you and I haven't had much time to bond yet so that's why I'm sneaking this time in while your mom sleeps.

You probably already know this, but your mom is an amazing mother to your big brother's and sister's and I'm glad that I get to experience is with her, this time around.

Getting choked up, Marlena struggled not

to let out the sob that was building in her throat, but she failed.

john looked up at his wife and asked her, doc, i thought you were sleeping?

I was, marlena cried and she sitting up and crossing her legs together and then she wiping the last remnants of tears on her cheeks.

john, you're an amazing father to our children and this baby that I'm carrying

is so lucky to have you for a father,

marlena told him as she smiles

john smiles back at his wife and asked her, doc, honey, are you still hungry? because i got your clam chowder.

marlena smiles and replies back,

I've been craving for that all night and thanks you, honey for getting its for me.

your welcome sweetheart and it's no problem because you know already that will do anything for you.

well... you said that now but if i have one of my crazy craving for the most random thing

in the middle of the night Even then?.

marlena asked as she have the biggest smile on her face.

john nods his head and replies back, yes,"I'll seriously do it.

will, you do it for me if i wake you up at two in the morning and then make you get out of bed and drive all the way to get me pizza or something?.

marlena asked her husband as she continued to smiles at him

John just laughed and shook his head and then says, yes, baby, i will get up in the early mornings to get food for you.

john, i love you so much, marlena told her husband and she goes and kisses him on the lips.

after their kiss, john gets up from the couch where he was sitting on and he goes and gets the bag of food and then he walks

back to the couch.

he shows marlena all of the things that he get for her.

doc, i going to heat your soup up for you okay, there some of the candy that you wanted, john told her as he handed her the bags of candy.

marlena nods as john going in the kitchen and warm the soup for her.

marlena was sitting on the couch while john as in the kitchen she saw the mail on the desk.

she gets up from the couch and goes to the desk and picking up mail.

marlena saw a card that has her name on it and then she opens it.

on the front of the card it says congrats to your baby.

Marlena smiles at the card as she opens it up and reads it and Inside the card it reads

Dear dr. marlena evens black, Congratulations on your soon to be new little arrival and i just can't wait to have a play date with your new bundle of joy and I bet he or she will be just as much fun to play with.

Marlena drops the card floor that was in her hand as her breaths came harshly and fast and then she started to cry.

john entered the living room with marlena's hot soup and that when he notices that she was crying and puts the soup down on the coffee table and then he goes to his wife side.

Baby, baby, what's wrong?, John asked a crying Marlena as he rushed to her side and began to massage her shoulders.

Marlena was so relieved to hear john's voice but she completely broke down sobbing.

Marlena, Honey whats wrong?, john asked her again as he hugs and kisses her on the forehead But marlena just cried harder.

Oh, John, i...I got a..., marlena said as she looks down to the floor and pointed to the card that is on the floor.

John saw the card on the floor and he goes and picks it up and then he read it.

john's throat closed over as well not only with fear, and concern but with anger as well.

Anger that there was someone out there what's to hurt his wife and their unborn children.

John goes back to marlena's side and hugs her as he tell her, Everything's going to be okay, doc.

john promised her, as they both walk to the couch.

Oh, doc, john breathed out as he sat down next to her and then he puts his arms around her.

john looks down at marlena who has gone very pale.

he folded marlena into his arms where she buried her face in john's chest.

Finally after what seemed like hours,

but was really only a couple of minutes, marlena sat back shakily pushing her hair out of her eyes as she trying to take in deep breaths to calm herself down.

Marlena now is covered her stomach with her hands and shielding her

tummy would also shield her baby

from any harm.

John, i'm so scared for our baby, who is growing inside of me, what if something happens to it.

John looks at his worried wife and tell her, shh... It's going to be alright, doc, i just

going to call abe and roman to come over here okay, I will be right back.

he told her and marlena nods her head.

John goes and kisses marlena on the forehead and then he gets up from the couch and goes and called the police station.

10 minutes later.

john and marlena are both siting on the couch, that when they both hear a knock on the door.

John pressed his lips to marlena's forehead before he getting up to answer the door.

John opens the door of the penthouse and he saw it was Abe, roman, bo, hope and lexie stood outside the door.

Thank you, all for coming, john said to his friends

Its no problem roman said as he walked into the penthouse.

so here is the card?, bo asked as john pointed at the card.

John, do you kown who sent this to Marlena?, Abe asked his friend.

Well... this no name on the card, but i have a very good idea who sent it, John said back to his friends.

John, do you think it was my father or Kristen?, Lexie asked him as she and hope both goes to marlena's side.

Yes, i do, i I know it was Kristen and Stefano both sent the card to my wife.

Maybe this will give us a clue, bo said as he slipped on a plastic glove and then he pick up the card that was on the desk.

marlena was quiet for a long moment and she looked so pale to both hope and Lexie.

They both looks at their best friend and asked her, marlena, honey are you feeling alright?

Marlena nods her head as she gets up from the couch where she was sitting on.

John goes to his wife side and says to her, Doc, honey, are you feeling okay?, maybe you should lay down for a while.

he asked her as he saw how pale she gotten.

I'm fine, Marlena said as she closing her eyes that when she collapse into john's arms.

Oh, my god, john said as he caught marlena full weight as he desperately afraid that something was seriously wrong with her.

John Hooking one hand under marlena's buckled knees as he lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the sofa.

It's gonna be all right baby, john said to marlena as he lay her down on the couch.

you're going to be okay , john said as he pushed the ruffled golden hair from marlena's pale face and stroked

her cheek.

C'mon Marlena, open your eyes, talk to me, john told her as he falling to his knees at the head of the sofa.

Oh, God, please let her be all right, Please let them both be all right, Please, I'm begging you.

john sent up the silent prayer as he continues to brush the hair from Marlena's face as he tells her again to open her eyes.

Lexie cane back to couch with her medical bag and then she examined her friend.

lexie feels Marlena's pulse and then she takes marlena's blood pressure.

Once lexie had determined that the baby heartbeat was still strong and she relaxed a little.

However, Marlena's hands were cold and clammy to the touch that when john was debating whether if he should call an ambulance to take marlena to the hospital.

Lexie, is she and the baby both going to be alright?.

john asked her as he reached out a trembling hand to touch marlena's pallid skin as his heart pounded raggedly

in his chest.

john couldn't bear it if anything happened to marlena, after everything that they had fought through.

John, the baby is okay, but i'm worried about Marlena because her blood pressure is little high and I think that the reason why she fainted its because the card she gotta the stress of it was just too much for her.

But with that said, i do think that we should take marlena down to the hospital and run some tests, Lexie told her friend.

Ohhh," Marlena said as she stirred, john attention immediately switched back to his wife who is on the sofa beside him.

Marlena?, Lexie said as she looks at her friend.

Doc?, john said and he goes and kisses her on the forehead.

Their voices mingled as Marlena slowly blinked as the room resolving in front of her.

Oh, what happened?, marlena asked as she raised a hand to her head, which was still swimming.

You passed out Marlena, lexie said gently.

"I wha...?, marlena asked as she searched back in her mind for the remembrance that would help her understand what had happened.

It was only a moment before marlena recalled the searing pain and her hand wrapped instinctively around her belly.

She had fainted and john had been there to catch her She remembered that much.

the baby?, marlena asked as the the room swirled around her.

doc, our baby is okay, sweetheart, and lexie has already checked out the baby, she or he is doing just fine, john told his wife.

Are you sure?",marlena asked as she opened her eyes.

I'm sure, john said to her as he smiled tenderly at her.

Marlena, I'd still like to take you to hospital and run some tests on you.

lexie said as she checked Marlena's pulse again.

No, no it's okay," Marlena said as she looks at her husband.

lexie stayed silent as she ran her fingers over marlena's stomach.

No pain there?, Lexie asked.

Nope, i feels just fine, marlena said back to her friend.

Oh, john, marlena said as she looks at him.

I'm right here, doc, John told her as he slid his fingers over marlena's cheeks and then he moved around to kneel beside her on the couch

You know doc, you frightened me when you faint into my arms again and Please stop doing that, because you're scared me helf to death.

john told her as he gathered her up in his arms.

john was so incredibly grateful that she was all right and that this seemed to be nothing more than a scare and a warning to take it easy.

well.. it wasn't much fun for me either, marlena told her husband as she slipped her arms around his neck and drew strength from his closeness.

Doc, honey, Don't you think you should

go to the hospital and let lexie check

you and the baby out?, john asked his wife as he looked at her.

"No, marlena said as she shaking her head with glazed eyes.

John, I'm okay, really and I think it would be more stressful for me to go to the hospital, right now, i'm tired and I really would just like to go to bed.

Marlena told him as he looked over at lexie.

We can't make her go, but I'll only feel comfortable if i can come over in the morning to do a check up on you and if you have any more problems, any more at all before then, I want you, Marlena to promise me you'll go straight to the hospital okay?,

Lexie said to her friend

"Okay," Marlena said as she nodded her head tiredly.

Okey, good, I aslo want you to spend the next few days being careful and resting all right?

Lexie asked as she tucked her stethoscope back into her bag.

"All right, Marlena said as she pushed the hair back off her face in a gesture of exhaustion and thenshe lay back on the sofa with her hands softly stroking her stomach.

John, can i speak to you for a minute

if you don't mind?, Lexie asked him.

Okey, doc, I'll be right back, john said to marlena as he goes and kisses her on the forehead.

And then he goes and talks to Lexie as Hope sat down beside Marlena.

so, Lexie what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?, john asked her as he glanced at Marlena and satisfiebringthet she was okay.

"It's about Marlena, john, i really need you to keep a very close watch on her because

Her blood pressure was a little bit high and this additional stress between my father and Kristen and isn't good for marlena.

John, Marlena needs to stay calm anything that puts her over the edge will bring up her blood pressure and i can see that she is under a lot of stress and it not good for both her and the baby.

Lexie told john as he puts his hands into his hair.

He shook his head as he looks up at lexie and tells her

Lexie, This is absolutely crazy, you know that?. and I'm so angry with Kristen that Her crazy idea that i will go back with her, it is getting very old.

john, I'm so sorry what my sister and my father are doing to both you and marlena.

Lexie told him.

Lexi, it not your fault, okay, I'm so happy that you not like your old man and your sister, john told his friend as he smiles at her.

John, thanks you for saying that, Lexie told him as she goes and hugs him.

Your welcome, john said back to Lexie as they pull out form the hug.

John, do you understand what i told

you before that Marlena can't get upset,

it'll risk the health of her and the baby,

Lexie said to him.

yes, i understand Lexie and I promise I'll keep things as calm as they can be, I'll do anything for Marlena and our family,

john said to Lexie as he smiles at her.

Okey, good, but john, you'll promise me you will let her rest? Lexie asked.

Scouts honour, john said as he lifted two fingers and saluted the young doctor.

Okay, then, I think you should take Marlena upstairs and let her sleep this little scare off for now, Lexie told him

John nodded his head as he goes back into the living room to be with his wife.

John sat down on the sofa next to Marlena and slipped a protective arm around her.

John tightened his arm around Marlena as she laid Her head on john's shoulders.

Hope looks at Roman, bo, lexie and abe and says to them, I think we should go and let Marlena rest.

I think that's a good idea, I'll see you two in the morning okay?, said to both Marlena and john.

Okay, thanks you, so much Lexie, marlena said to her friend.

Your welcome, Lexie said back to marlena as she smiles at her.

John, do you think that Kristen or Stefano something to do with the card, Marlena asked her husband as she looks up at him.

Yes, i do, honey But don't worry doc, me, roman, abe, and bo, we're going to stop both Kristen and Stefano and they won't hurt anybody never again, doc, we have to believe that, okay,

john told her as he kissed her on the forehead.

Marlena nods her head as bo and abe both walks up to both of them.

John and marlena, we all going to leave now, so you two can be alone together, abe said to both of his friends.

John, i'm going to take the card with me because i going to send to the lab to see if they can pull some fingerprints to see who sent the card to marlena and when i found out about the test results i wll call you and yet you know.

john thanks all them and he closing the door and then he comes over to the couch and lifting marlena into his arms and goes to up stairs to their bedroom and tucking her into bed.

John cover marlena with the comforters and then he lays down beside her.

John covered Marlena's hand with his own and buried his lips in her sweet golden hair, kissing her lovingly as he tells her.

Doc, honey, nothing is going to happen to you, our baby and our family when I'm around and aslo i not leaving you by yourself anymore, me or someone is going to be wirh you all times.

john told her as he puts his hands to the small swell of her belly.

John, It's like my whole world has shifted and now everything revolves around with our baby and Its all I think about now.

marlena told him as she looking unsure and feeling scared by just how fiercely she already loved the tiny life growing inside of her.

john pulled marlena close to him as he is trying to make her stop trembling.

John, What made us think we were ready to have a other baby?,don't get me wrong I'm so happy that I'm pregnant again with your baby but I can't even keep our baby safe while its inside of me.

marlena told him as John's hand stole down to her belly and she arched into it, relishing the warmth, Marlena could feel radiating from his touch.

doc, sweetheart, our baby that is growing inside of you is so lucky to have you for its mother and doc, I'm so lucky to have you as

my wife and the mother of my children's.

John told her and he kisses her on the lips.

John, Make me feel again because i need you inside of me, marlena said to him.

John could never say no to those eyes, especially when they looked up at him, begging him to take her pain away.

John Slowly stroked the dampening entrance to her body and he pushed aside the thin fabric of her panties.

just skimming the delicate folds of flesh

until john had marlena practically humming with desire.

Marlena squeezed her eyes shut as she clamped around john's fingers, wanting him deeper inside her.

John, Marlena moaned out his name, gasping at the end as he took her with his mouth as she grabbed at his shoulders.

I... I need… marlena monaed out loud.

Doc, tell me what you need and I'll give you anything, john said to her.

John, I want you in me… I need to feel you in me.

she told him as john lips moved to marlena's breasts as her breaths became faster and quicker.

"Oh!, Marlena said out loud,

john looked up at her but she shook her head, eyes still closed in mounting ecstasy.

are they sensitive?, John asked her.

Mmmm, yeah, marlena breathed out.

In one fluid movement john drove himself into marlena as he holding her close as her teeth closing on his shoulder in passion as she climaxed.

At the first rumbling vibrations john came with marlena whispering and how much he loved her.

John is telling marlena how beautiful he thought her body was as it changed with his child.

Marlena sobbed out as she orgasmed and she came down from the brink of climax

john is still holding marlena close in his arm as he kissing away her tears as they fell and he knowing they were just a form of release of everything had happen today.

"I love you so much marlena croaked out as she holding john's face above hers with her hands.

john kissed her, i love you too, doc, i always have and I always will, he promised her.

John, I'm so happy that, I'm having your baby, marlena whispered tearfully as she smiling up at him.

john slid down marlena and the bed until his torso was resting on her thighs and he kissed her belly as he rubbing the small hard mound tenderly, reverently.

My baby…my wife…my sweet, perfect doc, john said as He looked again at the woman who lay sleeping in his arms.

God, I love you so much, marlena, john whispered deeply before he trailed his lips across marlena's forehead.

Marlena shivered lightly in john's arms and he wondered what she was dreaming.

Something happy, i hope, john whispers

as his thumb drew an invisible line over marlena's cheekbone.

she should be happy, john wanted so much for her to be happy, that's all he had ever wanted.


	9. chapter nine

Chaptepr nine:

Later that night.

In marlena's sleep she whimpered gently as the muscles in her fists clenching below the covers.

In Marlena's dream there was no happiness.

NO!, marlena said as the tiny hand slips from hers as it is snatched away into the darkness.

No, please!, Give me my baby back! Please!,

Marlena's voice echoes in a dark room.

Someone help me!!, marlena said out loud as she hears a sound comes out of the darkness.

It was the laugh of the valkyries, It reeks of insanity.

Who there?, Marlena asked as Her voice is uncertain.

It holds no illusions of what the answer will be.

No reply is forthcoming, but suddenly marlena's eyes are assaulted by dazzling light as she holds her hands in front of her face and trying to ward off the intensity of the vicious brightness.

Where is my baby?, she asked.

you will never see it again...,the voice sends chills coursing through Marlena and she shivers with dread.

Marlena forces her eyes open and looks desperately around her.

Marlena saw that she is in a white room as the walls seem to go forever.

Marlena Push on one wall and she finds herself being sucked into a corridor and she struggles to pull herself free of the web and She is terrified.

JOHN!, Where are you?, marlena said out loud as she hear the laugh again that was comes again.

but this time it is echoed by a deeper, familiar laugh.

A laugh that curdles Marlena's blood in her veins.

A laugh that makes her want to empty her stomach until there is nothing left.

The terror is rising as Marlena realizes it is dark again.

Marlena Feeling her way along one moist and clammy wall as her heart thumps desperately in her chest.

she has to found her husband, her newborn baby and her children.

An anguished grunt sounds in the darkness and marlena freezes as her heart jumps into her throat as her hands feel the sodden lump that when the lights cane back on.

That when marlena saw that John is pinned to the wall in as Blood drips from john's toes.

Marlena stumbles back against the opposite wall as she stares horrified at her dead husband.

NOOOOOOOOO, Marlena said out loud as she started to cry.

Marlena's sobbing lengthens into desolate screams and she pulls john into Her arms as she cradling his lifeless body with her own.

marlena wants to die herself as she feels her heart has been ripped away from her.

Marlena buries her face in john's hair as she sobs her heart out and the aching carving through her soul.

John, how can i, live without you, How can i, What is the point?, marlena asked herself

as looks at her death husband.

my dear Marlena.

Marlena's muscles harden against John's limp body as she hear the voice again.

Marlena's tears dry on her face as she fights to contain the fury that she feels.

Marlena wants to reach into Stefano body and tear his heart out with her bare hands,

if he had a heart.

Marlena wants to see stefano dimera to

burn in Hell.

she knows it was him that killed her husband.

Marlena wants to see Stefano to suffer as he has made her suffer.

I assure you my dear, your tears will not bring him back.

Marlena slowly turns around and she saw it was Stefano and she looks up at him and then she saw that he is holding a baby in his arms.

Congratulations , Doc, Kristen Said as she steps out from behind Stefano.

Marlena, i think he looks like, John, don't you think?, Kristen asked.

You bitch, Give me back my baby, marlena Said to Kristen as her voice is low but threatening.

Oh,no, Stefano said as he shakes his head.

My dear, marlena, I think you misunderstand the situation, you have no right to make demands here.

Stefano said to her as he hands the baby

to Kristen.

You see, marlena, Kristen will be rising your baby was well Belle and Brady too, and you my dear.. will be my queen of the night, at last and forever.

Stefano told marlena as he smiles proprietarily

Nooo, marlena said out loud as she struggles up from John's body and lunges at Kristen but Stefano catches her in burly arms as Kristen steps calmly backwards.

No, I won't let you, Stefano, you can't do this, you can't!.

Marlena said to him as she struggles ineffectually against Stefano's arms as

tears streaming down her face as Kristen turns around and walks away with her baby

NOOOOOO, Stefano please stop , marlena said in her sleep as she screamed in horror.

John Wake up from Marlena's screams and he goes to her side and he try to wake her up

sweetheart, Wake up Its ok, john said to her.

Marlena wake up as she was drenched in sweat and her heart was racing.

Oh my God, JOHN!, your here, marlena said, as she threw herself on top of him and she is sobbing once again.

Doc, sweetheart, i'm here, its it's ok, it was just a nightmare, john told her as he is rocking her in his arms.

JOHN, I CAN'T LOSE YOU, marlena said to him, as she wrapping her arms around his body and holding on for dear life.

You are not going to lose me and nothing going happened, it was just a nightmare, doc, Look where we are, we're are safe in our bedroom, john told her.

john is trying to soothe marlena as she tightened her grip on him.

He had never seen her so upset like is before.

Marlena was trying to speak but, she was sobbing so hard that it was hard for her to breathe.

She was inconsolable and clearly on the verge of hyperventilating.

John was getting very worried about her and he trying to get her to clam down and he started to talk to her.

Doc, you have to calm down and you need to Breathe slowly, deep breaths for me, he tells her.

Marlena tries to but couldn't stop sobbing, John keeps holding her in his arms.

John kiss her on forehead as he know that he needs to get her to clam down fast, because its not good for her and the baby.

plus her blood pressure will start to get very high, she continued to cry very hard.

marlena's clam down a little bit as her eyes flew around the room as she frantically tried to establish in her mind that she was in fact at home, in bed with john.

but her racing mind couldn't take that in,

It was too busy trying to fight off the images of the dream that shattered her.

john looks at marlena and asked her, Doc?,baby are you okay?, are you feeling alright.

marlena feels sick to her stomach and she wrenched herself out of john's arms and bolted to the bathroom.

Marlena fell on her knees in front of the toilet as her knees sliding on the cold ceramic floor because of the cold sweat that had broken out all over her body and gave up the meagre contents of her stomach.

Marlena arms were shaky as she held herself above the toilet bowl.

Hearing the retching from the bathroom, John's concern multiplied and he threw the covers back and he goes to the bathroom.

john goes to his wife side and he gently swept her hair back behind her neck and held her as she vomited in to the toilet.

john started to rubbed Marlena's back as she gettting sick.

When marlena had finally finished throwing up and john helped her move to sit against the vanity.

John is now rinsing a washcloth in warm water and he pressed the cloth to the back of marlena's neck and leaving it there for a moment.

Marlena gets up and goes to the sink and turned on the tap and splashed cold water over her face as John wrapped his arms around her and kiss her on the head.

come on sweetheart, I think you should get back to bed, you're shivering, john told marlena as he picks her up in his arms.

John carried marlena back into the bed and he goes to gets her new pajamas from her drawer and helped her to change into them.

Marlena couldn't stop shaking, so john, quickly wrapped her into some blankets and put her in his arms and held her tight.

Marlena was feeling little better now because she is in her husband's arms.

But she wasn't going to get to sleep in no hurry.

The thought of closing her eyes and finding her way back into that dream because it was too terrifying to envisage.

Doc, are you okay, john asked.

I'm okay, marlena said back to him as her voice softened and a smile touched her lips.

Marlena lifted her eyes to john's beautiful blue eyes for the first time since she had woken.

The sight of john of his worried face brought tears to her.

John, I had a very bad nightmare, marlena said as she trying to pacify, his fears.

Well.., Doc, that must have been one hell of a nightmare to have you in here in this state, what was it about?,.

John asked her and he kisses her on the. forehead.

John, I don't want to talk about it, okay, marlena told him as her body tensed up.

But, doc, don't you think it would be better, if you did talk about it?, Maybe it would help your fears.

John said to her as he cupped her cheeks with his hand.

doc, baby, I'm just worried about you because after what happened with the card and everything that's been going on, I just couldn't bear it if anything happened to you, john told her .

I know you are, honey, marlena said as she slides her fingers along the back of John's hand.

Marlena knew she had to get this out in the open.

John, my nightmare was like a dream, because it feel so real to me.

Marlena told him as tears running down to her checks.

Oh, john it was so awful, i... found you in a room and you was dead, Stefano killed you and then he come into the room as he was holding our baby it was a little boy.

And then Kristen cane in the room and she took our baby and stefano took me and he told me that i'm his queen of the night forever.

Oh, sweetheart, i'm so sorry, john told her as he hold her tight in his arms again

Doc, I will not yet anything happened to you, our baby and our family.

john told her as he puts his hands on her growing belly.

Marlena wasn't huge yet In fact she still looked quite small.

Marlena body finally relaxing and her breathing returning to normal as she fall asleep in John's arms.

john, laid awake for a while in shock of what had just happened, his heart was broken for her and he also was very angry at Kristen and Stefano.

because they are the reason why his wife was haveing nightmare.

John looks at his wife that now sleeping

peaceful.

He goes and kisses her one more time on the forehead and tells her that, he love her very much.

John did fall back to sleep with his arms protectively around his wife and they unborn child.


	10. chapter ten

Chapter ten:

The Next morning.

Marlena opened her eyes as she try

to sit up on the bed, but She puts her head back down on the pillows again.

marlena's head is hurting her of the pounding comeing form her head and

she also felts like she was hit by a truck.

Marlena looks at her sleeping husband,

that when she remember what happened last night.

Marlena felts bad for john that she make him worried about her last night.

She also remember her nightmare that she had last night and how upset she gotten and how sick she made herself because of it.

Marlena wasn't feeling well as her eyes felt swollen, because all the crying she did last night and her head was killing her and her body feels very sore.

John begin to stir in his sleep and he woke up.

John saw his wife was awake and he went to her side.

good morning, honey, how are you feeling? he asked her and he kisses her on the forehead.

my head is killing me and I not feeing

so well because my body is very sore,

aslo, i feel very exausted, marlena told her husband.

John looks at his wife and he can see now tried she looks.

hay, sweetheart, what if you stay home today, because you look very exausted and you need to rest You had a really rough time yesterday.

and you need to recover and be strong for our baby and I'll call the hospital to tell them that you not comeing in to work today.

plus I going to stay home from work today, to be with you and looked after you, okay?, he asked her.

Marlena nods her head as she closes her eyes again.

Doc, i'm going to go downstairs to get you

a nice cup of tea and something to eat, but In the meantime, you try and sleep a little more.

John said to her as he slipped into a robe.

john, I love you, Marlena whispered to him.

John smiles at her as he goes and brushing his lips softly against hers.

I love you too, doc, now get some more sleep, okay, I'll be right back.

John told her as he goes and kisses her on the forehead and he goes down stairs to make some breakfast and tea for Marlena.

After john done makeing breakfast for marlena.

he goes and calls kate to tells her that he not coming into Basic black today.

meanwhile Kate is at home as she is getting ready for work and that when the phone starts to ring.

She goes to the phone and answers it.

Hello, kate said into the phone, hi, kate it john.

john, hi is everything, okay,?,kate asked him.

No, not really that why i'm calling, kate,

I won't be able to make it to the meeting today, can you go for me?, john asked her.

Yes, i can do that for you, john, can i asked you, why you can't make it?, kate asked her boss.

kate, the reason why, i can't come into work today its because, Marlena is not feeling well at all and I need to stay home with her today, john told her.

Oh, no is, Marlena, okay?, kate asked.

Yes, doc, fine, she just have a very rough

time last night, but kate, I have to go now, okay, because i need to go and check on her.

Okay, i hope, marlena feels better soon and john, I'll call you later to yet you know now the meeting want, kate said back to john.

Thank you, kate, john said back to her.

your welcome, john, kate said and then she hang up the phone.

john puts the phone back on the desk and then he grabbing the tray to go back upstairs to be with his wife.

John cane back into the bedroom with

the tary, that when he saw that marlena is crying.

Marlena trying to keep at bay the tears that she felt rushing to her eyes as she was so tired of crying.

John puts the tray down on the night table and then he goes to marlena side.

Doc, sweetheart, what's the matter?,

john asked as he rubs her back

Oh, John, I'm so scared that Kristen and Stefano both are going take me and our baby and our children.

Come here, john said as he gently took marlena and put her in his arms.

Shhhhh... Its ok sweetheart, nothing going to happened to you, me, our children and our unborn child that is safe growing in your belly, and I will make sure that you and our family are safe.

John told her as he puts one of his hands, on her stomach.

Oh, john, I'm so sorry that, I scared you last night.

Marlena told him as she lays her head on his chest.

Its okay, Baby, I was just worried about you and our baby, because you was so upset last night.

John told her as he lowered his palm until

it was resting on the rounded curve that was her stomach.

John goes and kisses Marlena's growing belly as he started to talk to their unborn child.

You know kid, you're only two and a half months grown but I already love you,

so much and I love your mommy here.

She's beautiful you know, so ,I hope you look like her and her humor and her intelligence. and that smile.

and between you and me, I hope you have a heart as big as hers because that will guide you through life.

You know, your mommy and I didn't have the ideal first meeting, but the second I saw her, I fell in love with her.

She was feisty and arrogant and if you're a boy and straght, you'll understand what it means in 15 or 16 years, unbelivably sexy.

John, You can't say that to our child!, marlena told him.

John laugh as he looks up at his wife and smiles at her.

John looks back down at Marlena's belly and started to talk to their son or daughter again.

And that's why mommy will drive you insane, she objects to anything she doesn't completely agree with.

But squirt, you're gonna be the most loved little boy or girl in the whole world.

and You're lucky kid, because you're being born to the best mother in the world and you'll be raised in a loving home.

There's no one who's loved anyone as much as I love your mommy.

John realized Marlena haden't moved and looked up at her and that when he saw the tears falling down her cheeks and he goes to her and kiss her tears away.

doc, sweetheart, are you okay?an whats with the tears?, he asked.

Marlena smiles at him and said , yes,

I'm okay, the reason why I'm tearing up because I'm so lucky to have you,

john, in my life and to have you for husband, i dont know what i will do if i lost you.

And John, thank you, for away be here for me and our children, marlena told her husband.

Oh, doc, i will away be here for you and our family, notting going to happened to me, okay.

John told her as he holds her very close to his body.

Marlena looks at him and says, oh, john want if something is wrong with the baby, because now upset i got last night,

,because of my nightmare, i had last night.

Doc, honey, it not your fault, okay, the reason why you have a nightmare its Because the card you got last night and it make you very upset.

I konw, you are right, but I'm so scared that something is wrong with our baby, do you know when Lexie is comeing by today to check on me?.

Marlena asked as she puts her on hand on her stomach.

Doc, i did called Lexie when i was making your tea, and i told her about your nightmare and now it make you so upset last night.

Lexie told me that you need to stay in bed today because you need your rest and she said that she stopped by some time this afternoon okay.

And doc, i also cell the hospital to tell them that you not comeing into work today Because you're not feeling well.

John told her as he goes and gets the tray that is on the night table, and he puts it on Marlena's lap.

Thank you, honey, for Makeing me tea and also for calling the hospital and Lexie for me.

Marlena said to john as she picks up her cup of tea.

Your welcome baby, john told her and he goes ans kisses her on the forehead.

john, did you called Shawn and Caroline,

yet to check on belle and Brady.

Marlena asked as she picks up some crackers that is on the tray.

No, honey, not yet, but I'll call them, sometime this afternoon to check on the kids, John told her.

Okay, thank you and john, i love you so much, marlena told her husband.

I love you too, doc and are you feeling much better now?.

John asked as pulls marlena into his arms.

Yes, I'm feeling much better now because I'm in your strong arms

Marlena told john as he smiles at her and he goes and kisses her on the lips this time.

John and marlena both are still in thier bed and holding each other in thier arms.

later that afternoon, lexie finishes examining Marlena and tucks her stethoscope into her doctor's bag.

John seated beside Marlena on the bed and he takes her hand in his and asks lexie, Well?.

lexie turns to them and says, well.. marlena's blood pressure is a little high and the baby looks fine and marlena just needs rest.

but,I'm strongly recommending two days of bed rest, lexie told her friend

marlena looks at her friend and says, but lexie, i was just on bedrest for a week and i can't do it again.

, it's not for a week,marlena, it's only for

two days in bed, or do you rather what to

be stuck in an hospital bed for two days?,

lexie asked her friend.

John leans over and whispers something in Marlena's ear.

marlena looks at her husband and she nods and then looks at Mike.

All right, you win marlena said as lexie

Picking up her bag and then she looks back at her friends and tells them both.

I alos think you should keep visitors to a minimum too, because i what you, marlena to rest and take it easy.

Don't worry, lexi, I'll see that marlena gets the rest she needs.

John assures his friend as he looks down

at Marlena and tells her.

doc, honey, I think it's time that you get some rest, okay?

John captures marlena's hand in his and gives it a squeeze and then he brushes his lips across hers and starts to rise from the bed.

Marlena nods as John tucks the blanket around her and then he leans over and kisses her forehead and then follows lexie out.

John stops lexie a short way down the hall and asked her.

lexie, is marlena and the baby both going to be alright?.

lexie looks at her friend and replies back,

John, it's obvious that Marlena is under a lot of emotional stress right now and that's not good for her or the baby.

John nods and says, doc, is afraid that our family and the baby that she is carrying is in

danger because of kristen return.

i, know and I'm sorry about that,

but john, you need to remind Marlena that everything is going be alright and she needs to stay off her feet, and stay calm, okay?.

lexie told john.

john nods and replies back, yes, i will make sure she is rest and staying calm.

okay, good, lexie, said and then her and john both goes downstairs.

later that evening, john was downstairs and he is cleaning up the house a little bit for marlena who is upstairs resting.

john is in the kitchen and he is doing the dishes that when he hear a knock on the door and he walks out from the kitchen

and goes and answers the door.

john opened the door and he saw it was caroline and shawn with both belle and Brady.

Daddy..., belle and Brady both said as they go to their father.

hay, you two, john said to both of them as he picks up both belle and Brady in his both arms and then he kisses both of them on their cheeks.

caroline smiles at john as he is holding his children in is arms and she asked him, is marlena is still sleeping?,

john looks at caroline and replies back,

she was last time i checked on her that

was little while ago, i was just doing the dishes when you knock on the door.

belle looks up at her father and asked, daddy, is mommy upstairs and i see her?

well...izzy, your mommy, maybe sleeping but, you me and Brady can all go upstairs and check on her what to the sounds?

john asked his daughter and he kisses on the forehead, belle nods her head.

john, go upstairs with the children to

check on marlena and me and caroline

can finished those dishes that you was doing for you, shawn told him.

john nods and says thanks, you both and then he goes upstairs as he carrying

belle and Brady both in his arms and

they go to the master bedroom.

john puts belle and Brady down who was in his arms and then he opens the master bedroom door.

john pokes his head around the door fully expecting to find Marlena sleeping, but Instead he sees her sitting up and reading

a book.

He tells belle and Brady both to wait in the hall, and enters the room and says, doc, I thought you was sleeping john said.

Marlena drops the book and says, John, I wish you wouldn't do that and i did sleep i just woke up and i decided to read for a little while.

John walks over to the bed and sits beside marlena and then he kiss her forehead.

her, doc, are you up for some visitor?,

john asked as he smiles at her.

marlena nods her head, okay, you two you can came in now, john said.

belle and Brady both runs into the room as they both yells mommy.

they both climbs up onto the bed and into their mother's arms.

marlena hugs them both and says, hi, my sweethearts and I'm so happy to see you both.

Brady smiles happily and says, we missed you, too mommy.

Belle climbs into her marlena's lap and puts her little arms around her neck and lays her cheek against her.

Brady is sitting in middle of the bed between his parents

john sitting back against his pillows and looks over his wife and children.

belle tugs on Marlena's sleeve, and asks

Mommy, are you still sick?"

Marlena smiles at her youngest daughter and replies back, oh, baby girl, I'm not really sick, i just have stay in bed and rest for a couple more of days.

mommy, I'm glad you're not sick, belle told her mother as she hugs her again.

belle and Brady both goes back downstairs to play for little while that when marlena was hit with nausea and she looks at john and says, john, honey, I'm going to be sick.

john climbs out of bed and then picks up marlena and carrying her to the bathroom.

marlena is getting sick into the toilet as

john is holding her hair back and he began rubbing her back, something that always made her feel better.

after marlena was done getting sick, she

sat down on the bathroom floor and sighed,

while john flushed the toilet.

Oh, God," she groaned as running her hand over her face.

john, honey, can you please get me some water?, marlena asked her husband.

of course i, will , john said and he quickly filled up a cup with some cold water and handed it to his wife.

After marlena swished it around in her mouth and spit it out into the toilet.

john goes and sits down on the bathroom floor with his wife and he sits behind marlena and he starts to rub her back.

i don't know why they call it morning sickness for, because, you can have it all day.

marlena said as john continued to rub her back.

doc, maybe a warm bath may help your sore tummy muscles?, and I will make dinner for the kids while you are in the tub?. john asked his wife.

That sounds heavenly, marlena said back.

john got up from the bathroom floor and started the bath for marlena.

john helps marlena from the bathroom floor and then help her get hernightgown off and then he helps marlena into the tub.

doc, call me when you are ready to get out, okay and I will have a clean nightgown for you too, john told his wife.

He started to leave the bathroom, but he turned back and walked over to marlena and tells her.

I love you so much, marlena evans black as john stuck his hand in the water and place it on her belly.

marlena smiles at her husband and says, and we both love you.

john goes and kisses marlena on and lips and then he left the bathroom.

marlena leaned her head back and relaxed in the warm water.

the warm water It did make her stomach feel better.

meanwhile in the kitchen.

After Belle and Brady was done eating their dinner, they're both now sitting at the table coloring quietly while John makes a light dinner for marlena.

caroline walks up to john and ask him,

john how is marlena feeling?.

john stop what he was doing and then looks at caroline and replies, she doing better today than last night and she is haveing a warm bath.

I'm glad, she doing better and john, if you need me and shawn to help you out with children, we will when marlena is on bed rest.

caroline told john as he picks up the tray he'd prepared for Marlena and then

he smiles at her and tells her.

thank you, me and doc and we both are glad that you and shawn are helping us with belle and Brady.

caroline smiles back at him and says, your welcome.

john goes back upstairs to the master bedroom and he walked back into the bedroom and then he sets the tray on the bedside table.

john!, marlena call out as she was finished in the bath.

john hurried in the bathroom, are you ready to get out?, he asked his wife as he reaching for a towel.

Yes, i am, marlena told her husband and she took hold of the hand he offered her.

john gently helped marlena out from the tub

and wrapped the towel around her, drying her off

and then He took marlena's hand and let

her to the walked back into their bedroom

where their bed was still comfy and warm.

johhn went to marlena's drawer and pulled out a clean nightgown and helped her put

it on.

marlena wanted to tell john, that she could have done all herself, but It was so sweet that he wanted to anything he could for her.

Let's get you back into bed, john said and he lifted up marlena up into his arms and then he puts her under the covers.

john pulled the covers over marlena and then he gets back into bed with her and wrapping his arms around her body.

john pressed a kiss to marlena's forehead and ask her, Feeling better?"

Marlena nods and smiles,Thank you, the warm bath did help me.

john smiles at his wife and says, doc, I'm so glad that it helped you and doc, are you up to a little dinner?

yes, marlena said as she smiles at her husband.

doc, how does toast, fruit ,crackers, tea and a can of ginger ale sound?, john asked.

Wonderful and are you planning to join me?, marlena asked her husband as he sets the tray on her lap.

john smiles and replies back, I'll stay and watch, i already I had pancakes with the kids.

pancakes? marlena asked as she picks up her cup of tea and takes sip of it.

john smiles and replies back, yes, because belle and Brady both what pancakes for dinner.

marlena smiles at her husband and asks, what are the kids going now?

they're both in the kitchen with caroline and shawn and they're coloring, john told her as he wrapping his arms around her.

caroline and shawn are both here?,

marlena asked as she looks at her

husband.

john nods and replies back, yes, they both what to help us with the kids when you are on bed rest.

marlena smiles as she goes picks up the toast and takes a bite of it.

affer Marlena was done eating she is now laying in john's arms and they both fell asleep.


	11. chapter eleven

Chapter eleven:

Three months later.

marlena is now off her bed rest and

she's feeling much better and her blood pressure is now back to normal.

and the morning sickness is now gone.

Marlena is now five months into her pregnancy and her and the baby both

are doing very well.

John, marlena and everyone can't wait for the baby to come and to meet her or him.

the black's family did move out from

the penthouse, because john bought a new house for them and they already move into the new house and anything is move in and done.

The new house has six bedrooms,they did make a guest room in one of the bedroom and one in the basement.

Their are four bathrooms, In the house and the master bedroom is very big and it has a shower and a whirlpool bath as well as his and hers sinks.

the stairway has some photos of the family that is hanging up on the wall.

Downstairs there is a half bathroom off of the massive the house had a big dining room, family room, living room.

a office, a sun porch and two car garage and here is a fire place in the family room.

they also turned the basement into a play room for the kids.

the front porch of the house it wraps around the side of the house and on porch it's has a porch swing ,rocker, and two regular outdoor chairs.

the house has gray shutters and white doors and windows, off the side of the house and it has a big deck in the back of the house.

The house also has a very big field for playing all kinds of sports and its also has

a sawing set, pool, and sandbox for the kids.

in Belle's bedroom the walls are a light purple and one of the wall had a big banner says, belle on it.

And on the other wall in belle's room it's has a pictures of her and Brady together and Some pictures of her with her parents and also here is one of all of them together on belle's dresser.

belle also has some princess stickers on her walls.

in belle's room she has big girl bed, a big chair, a big toy box to put all of her toys in it.

she also had a big bookcase for all her books and other stuff on it and she has lots of stuffed animals.

in Brady's bedroom it very red and he has a red car bed and he also has some cars sticker on his walls.

he has a big banner on his wall says,

Brady on it and he has a picture of him

and belle together.

brady also has a picture of him with his mom when he was a baby and he has one with the whole family in it.

in brady's room has a toys box to put all of his toys in it.

he aslo has a bookcase to put all of his books and all of his soccer and other sports awards that he win.

In the nursery it is all done and ready for the baby.

the nursery walls are yellow for a winnie the pooh theme and it has some Winnie the pooh stickers on it.

The reson why, John and marlena both choose the color of yellow for the nursery for their baby because they both don't want to know the sex of their baby.

Because john and marlena both Want's to be surprised when their baby is born.

In the baby's room has a crib, changing table, rocker chair dresser and they're all white.

the nursery aslo have a large walk in closet and a bookcase for Pictures frames, toys and stuffed animals.

marlena put one of the baby ultrasound in

a picture frame and put it on the dresser,

In the nursery.

In the master bedroom, the walls are painted a light gray and their are some

family photos and art on the wall.

also in the john's and marlena's bedroom.

There is a leather armchairs, two big Dressers, Nightstands, Master Bed with Headboard, bookshelf and a vanity.

two months ago, bo did celled, john to yet him know about the test results from the card that Marlena get.

Bo told john that there was only his and Marlena's fingerprints on the card.

They did't found any fingerprints from Kristen or Stefano, on the card.

John was so angry about the test results

as he knew it was Kristen and stefano that sent the card to his wife.

John goes to the dimera mansion to had a little chat with the dimera's

FLASHBACK at the dimera's mansion.

Stefano was sat back into his chair as

he saw, John walking fast into the living room.

Can I help you, John?, Stefano asked as

John ran towards to Stefano and had him up against the wall.

Kristen watched from the crack in the doorway from the foyer.

You bastard, i kill you right here, right now, john told Stefano as he pushed him as hard as he could into the wall.

Stefano just smiled back at john as he pushed John away from him.

Stefano wiped off his clothes as John walked to the other side of the room

You son-of-a-bitch, i know it was you and Kristen both that send the card to marlena.

John told Stefano as he looks at him.

John, I don't have any idea what's you're talking about?.

Stefano told john as he goes and gets a drink.

You, don't gave me that stefano, you know what I'm talking about.

john said as he walks up to Stefano,

that when Kristen came walking into the living room.

What's going on here?, Kristen asked as she walks up to her father.

Well... I don't know what john is talking about?, stefano said to his daughter.

I'm talking about that you two sent this to my wife.

john told both of them as he slammed the card that was sent to marlena.

Kristen goes and picks up the card and then she looks back up at john and says.

Well..Well.. I'm so happy that i not the only one hates, Marlena.

kristen smiles at the card that is in her hands.

Don't gave me that, Kristen, i know it was you and your father sent that to Marlena.

John said as he getting very angry with both of them.

You, two, stop paying games, and stay

the hell away from my wife and my family,

john told kristen and stefano both.

Or what john, your going to kill me and my father its not in you.

Kristen said to john as she looked at him.

Well.., Kristen, you forgot that your old man here did turn me into his pawn and you don't know that if its in me or not.

John told her as Stefano just stood there with a big smile on his face.

John watched Stefano and right here he wanted to choke him to death.

but john knew had to get stefano's attention.

John slammed his fists down on Stefano's drink table and then he picked up Stefano's bottle of wine and throw it at the wall and Stefano did't even filching one bit.

Dam, you both, I'm warning you two, stay away from my family.

John told Kristen and stefano both as

he started to walk towards the door.

Stefano smiled as he walked over to the drink table.

back to the present

John and marlena are both at home with their children's and they're all in the big living room.

Belle and Brady are both sitting on foor and

John and marlena are both sitting on the couch.

that when marlena felts the baby kicking her.

marlena she put's one of her hands on her belly and rubs it.

John saw that marlena is rubbing her growing belly and asks her, are you okay, sweetie?.

marlena looks up at her husband and smiles at him.

Oh, yes, I'm fine, it's just our baby, that

is kicking me and he or she is moving around whole lot.

marlena told john as she grabs john's hand and puts it on her stomach to feels their baby that is kicking up a storm.

wow, this kid had a strong kick, john hold his wife.

Marlena smiles at him and said you don't have to tell me that.

John goes kisses marlena's belly and started talking to their unborn child that is growing inside her belly.

Hi, Baby, this is your daddy, I can't wait to meet you and I love you so much.

Marlena is smiles at john as he started

to talk to their unborn child and that when

Belle and Brady both goes to thier parents.

they both asked them, if they can feels the baby kick,?

marlena and john smiles at both of their children and tells them, yes, you can, my Sweeties.

marlena grabs both of belle and Brady hands and puts them on her stomach

to feels the baby kick.

Belle and brady both can felts their baby sister or bother that is kicking and moving around inside of Marlena's tummy.

Belle and brady both can't wait to meet the thier new baby sister or brother.

Belle what's a baby sister and Brady what's a baby brother.

they both are now kissing, huging and talking to marlena tummy.

john and marlena both has happiness in their eyes as they both watch their son and daughter who is still kissing and talking to marlena's growing belly.

Later that night, Everyone is in bed.

Marlena cant not sleep, because she was tossing and turning in bed.

She woke up and opened her eyes and she looks at the clock on the nightstand by the bad and it reads 2:17 am in the morning.

marlena was so uncomfortable in the bed, and she trying to find a more comfortable position for her to sleep.

she looks over at john who is sleeping soundly along beside her.

Marlena quickly became jealous of her husband peaceful sleep.

She feels so exhausted and she couldn't

not sleep, because the baby that is

growing inside of her.

she or he chooses the night time to do its acrobatic acts inside her belly.

also the baby is making it impossible for marlena to get comfortable and she cant not full asleep.

marlena sighed and tried to sit up in bed and leaning against the bed headboard.

she looks down at her growing belly and she smiles at it.

Marlena lifted up her night shirt and lowered her pajama pants that exposing

her growing belly.

She started to rub her belly with her hands and started to talk to her unborn baby.

Do you have any idea what time is it right now, little one and your mommy needs her sleep, but, I'm very excited to meet you.

you're going to be the most loved little boy or girl in the whole word and your probably going to be a little spoiled too.

between mommy, daddy and your big brothers and sisters, Belle, Brady, Sami, Eric, Carrie and everyone else are very excited to meet you.

and they are just going to want to spoil you rotten, because we already love you so much.

Marlena got choked up when she was speaking to her baby that is growing in her stomach.

But, lets say that we make a little deal here, How about you change your gymnastics schedule to the morning's, so that your mommy can get some sleep

Marlena said to her growing belly, was

if the baby was responding in its defiance because it gave a sharp kick in marlena's ribs.

So that's the way its going to be huh, marlena said back to her unborn child.

Marlena smiles and covering up her stomach again as she sighed with being boredom and annoyance.

because she was so a wake at this hour of the morning and she rolled her eyes.

John just woke up and he looks up, and he saw that marlena was wake.

doc, you, feel okay?,he asked her, as he sit up on the bed.

marlena looks at her husband and smiles

as she goes lays on her left side to face him as she puts her hards across her stomach.

john, I can't sleep this baby of ours, don't want me to sleep and he or she been kicking me and moving around whole lots and it think that my bladder is a play toy, she told him.

John smiles and laugh as he puts his hands on marlena's stomach and says to her.

so, I guess he or she is very active today, doc, what's going on with our baby?

I don't honey, I think he or she, don't want

to sleep.

marlena said back to john as he can feels the baby kickeing and moving around inside her belly.

john started talking to their unborn child and said to it.

hay, in there you need to clam down, because your mommy needs her sleep.

John said as he started to rubbing marlena's growing belly and kissing it.

he looks back up at marlena and then he kisses her on the the lips.

Doc, I'm so sorry that this pregnancy has been really hard on you, I just wish that,

I could make things easier for you.

John told her as she smiles at him.

oh, john, honey, you are so sweet to me

and I love you for that, but if you want to help me, you can take those big strong hands of yours and rub righhhht here.

Marlena said as she sits up on the bed and grabs John's hands and placing his hands on her lower back.

John works his magic as he Massages Marlena's back

Mmmm, that's wonderful, marlena said as she turn around to face her husband and smiles at him as her body is relaxing

Thank you, so much honey, I do feels very relax now and I think the baby is too, marlena told her husband.

your welcome baby, john said as he pulls marlena close to him and holding her close to his body.

John kisses marlena on her forehead and tells her.

love you, doc, john said as he looks down at marlena and he saw that she is fast asleep in his arms.

John just smiles at marlena and he kisses her again on the forehead.

Love you, marlena, john said to her as

he looks down at her growing belly and smiles at it as he puts one of is hands on her stomach and rubs it.

I love you too baby, you need to yet your mommy sleep, okay because she needs her rest.

john said to his unborn child and then he himself falls back to sleep.


	12. chapter twelve

Chapter twelve:

two weeks later.

Marlena and john are at the hospital for doctor appointment.

Marlena and john both are siting in the waiting room for dr. Bader to call them.

Mr and mrs black the doctor is ready to see you.

The nurse said as she gets up from behind the desk and shows Marlena and John to the examining room.

Here's a gown for you to change into,

the nurse said to marlena and she leaves the room.

Marlena disappears behind the curtain,

do you need any help, Doc?, john asked her.

I know the kind of help you're offering, john, and the answer is no.

Marlena told him as she getting un-dressed

After Marlena done changing into her hospital gown and she cane out from

behind the screen.

doc, honey, you can even make a hospital gown look so damngood.

John told marlena as he helps her onto the exam table and she gives him a kiss and that when dr. bader enters the room.

Well, it's nice to see that Marlena's pregnancy hasn't stopped the romance in your marriage, dr. Bader said as John and Marlena both laugh.

okay, what do you both said what we check out the newest additions to your family?,

dr. bader asked both of them.

Marlena nods as she lifts up her gown

so that she can show off her very round stomach.

dr. bader squeezes out the jelly onto marlena's stomach.

Wow, that's cold, i'd almost forgotten how cold that stuff is, she said as John takes her hand.

dr. bader begins to run the device over Marlena's stomach as Marlena's and John's eyes are glued to the screen.

dr. bader points to the screen and she says to both to them, there's your baby.

tears are forming in both Marlena's and John's eyes.

the baby readings show a good strong heartbeat and it still seems to be gaining weight and growing that this good sign,

dr. bader said to both of them.

and then she hands Marlena a towel to wipe her stomach off.

marlena, how are you finding sleeping?, Dr. Bader asked.

Difficult, marlena answered, while john shot her a glance saying that she wasn't being completely honest, so he continued for her.

Some nights, damn near impossible, marlena can't lie on her back or lying on her side and it doesn't matter which one and she also tosses or turns constantly.

Now it was marlena's turn to shoot john a look, one that clearly said for him to shut up.

the reason why, i can't sleep some nights

Because the baby that I'm carrying inside

of me, he or she, kicks me in my ribs all the time and its very attractive at night time, marlena added ruefully.

Okay, there somethings you can try to be more comfortable, so you can try a warm

bath and make sure that the water isn't too hot.

a good back or foot rub can go a long way in reducing a mother's stress and easing some of the discomfort of the last trimester.

But, the issue that i'm concerned about its your blood pressure, marlena, its normal today, but I'm going to give you a blood pressure cuff to being home with you.

so, that you and john both can keep an eye on your blood pressure to make sure its don't get going up, Dr, bader told, john and marlena both.

And also marlena, want you to take it easy and I don't want you overdoing it, okay?,

dr. Bader told her friend.

I'll, try, marlena said back to her doctor.

Marlena, I don't want you to just try, I want you to promise me, that you will take it easy, your baby live depend on it.

Dr. Bader told marlena as she gaves

her the blood pressure cuff to being home with her.

I promise, I will take it easy, marlena told her doctor.

Good, and I'll see the two of you in two weeks for your next check up.

Dr. Bader told marlena and john both.

Thank you doctor, john said to dr. Bader.

Your both welcome, dr. Bader said back to both of them as she opened the door and leave the room.

John helps Marlena down from the table and She disappears behind the screen

to charge back into her clothes.

John, We're going to have to think of names soon, marlena told him as she getting dressed.

Doc, we have plenty of time for that, john said back to her.

John, No we don't, because with my history of giving birth prematurely well there's a very good chance that we only have a little over three month instead of four months.

Marlena said as she comes out from behind the screen.

John goes to her side and kisses her on the lips.

Doc, are you ready to go, john asked as he smiles at her.

Yes, I'm ready to go, marlena said as she smiles back to him.

They both leave the hospital and go to their car and drives to the horton house to have a surprise baby shower for marlena, who don't had any idea about it.

John and marlena both arrived to the horton's house.

marlena think she haveing tea with

Alice but she don't had any idea that inside

Alice's house, its a surprise baby shower for her.

Marlena was going to open the door and goes inside, but john stop her and kisses her on the lips and says to her, love

,you doc.

I love you too, john, you don't had to come in with me, marlena said to him.

I what to, and I want to say , hi to mrs, h, john told her.

Marlena open's door and says alice, i'm here.

Marlena didn't see Alice and she said her name again.

that when everyone jumps out and said surprise.

Marlena was vey surprise and she aslo has tears in her eyes as she goes and hugs and talks to everyone.

She looks at her husband and asks him, John, did you had something do with this,?.

john smiles at her and replies back, yes, i did, for my beautiful pregnant wife and for our baby that growing inside of you.

Marlena smiles and says to john,

thank you, honey and i love you so much and then she goes and kisses him on the lips.

your welcome sweetheart and I love you too, john said back to her.

At the baby shower everyone are having a good time.

marlena is on the couch talking to alice and thanking her for the baby shower.

Your welcome sweetie, but don't have to thanks me, it was all your husband, I just help out and he loved you very much, Alice told her friend.

Marlena smiles at her friend and said, yes, john is a lovely husband and he is amazing father to Brady, belle and he also loves sami, Eric and carrie like his own children.

Marlena said to ailce as she smiles at her.

John goes and sits down beside his wife,

are you two lovely ladies talking about me? John asked both of them.

Marlena and Alice both just laugh and smile at John.

I was just telling, alice, that you're a wonderful husband, and amazing father to belle and brady and I also told her that you loved sami, Carrie and Eric, like your own children.

Marlena said to johh as she smiled at him.

John puts his both hands on marlena's growing belly and Started talking to their unborn child.

hi, little one and i love you so much and i Can't wait to meet you John said.

he looks back up at marlena and kisses her on the forehead.

After the baby shower was over,

Marlena and john both want back to their new house.

They both are in the nursery now, after Puting belle and Brady both to bed.

Marlena and jonn both are puting way all the gifts in the nursery that they got from the baby shower today.

They got some several sets of onesies, pacifiers, lots of baby wipes, a special nursing pads for when Marlena is nursing the baby.

they got some bottles, daiper, several sets of some cute little pants, shirts, little booties, baby blankets, books, toys and more clothes.

john got the baby, a car seat for thier car and got some sufferd animals, books diapers, playpen and two Bassinet for one in the living room and the other one is for their master bedroom because, Marlena whats the baby to be in their bedroom for the first couple of nights because if the baby needs to be nurse or change.

And Marlena wants to be close to thier baby, When it first comes home from the hospital After its born.

John aslo got a baby book, a toy box, baby swing chair and he asked alice to make a banner for the baby name on it and going to hang it on the wall in the nursery.

Alice going to put the baby name on the banner when it is born.

marlena and john still don't want to know the sex of their baby and they both want

to wait when it born.

John and marlena both now are in their master bedroom and they're getting ready for bed.

Marlena want into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

as she brushing her teeth that when she feels a sharp pain in her belly and it surprise her.

marlena bent over to the sink as he breathing slowly.

John goes into the bathroom to check on her and that when he saw that marlena was breathing very slowly.

john goes to her side and asked her, Doc, are you okay, is it the baby?

It will pass marlena said as john starts

to rub her back.

John took Marlena back in their bedroom and he sits her down on their bed.

John is still rubbing her back as he sits beside her.

Doc, are you in labor, john asked her as he started to get worried.

Marlena looks at him and smiles.

No, john, I not in labor, it just Braxton hicks contractions, she told him.

Are you sure?, he asked her again.

yes, i'm sure the pain what away, john, I'll

tell you when its time okay, marlena said back to him.

John kisses her on the forehead and said

to her, ok, I just want to make sure that both you and our baby is alright and I love you both, he told her.

marlena smiles at him and says back to him, we love you too.

John, help's marlena into their big bed

and then he goes and lays down beside

her.

Marlena puts her head on is chest and

he kisses her on the forehead.

marlena pushed her shirt up a little further to show john, her whole belly proudly.

marlena's fingers traced idly over the bright red stretch marks as she rubbing the stretch mark cream all over her growing belly.

how's, mama?, feeling now, john asked as he pushing back a strand of hair that had fallen forwards to Marlena's face

She is tired, but very happy that our little miracle that is growing inside my belly

is healthy and growing big and strong.

marlena said happily as she patting her belly and John puts his hand on hers.

Good night , doc, I love you, john told her as he saw that she is fast asleep and he smiles at her.

John close his eyes as well and he falls fast asleep.

to be continued.


	13. chapter thirteen

Chapter thirteen done

two months later.

Marlena is now into her seven month of her pregnancy.

Marlena and the baby are both healthy, dr. Bader told marlena that she has to take it easy and get lots of rest.

and every day Marlena is checking her blood pressure with the blood pressure

cuff that dr. Bader gave to marlena to

use at home to check if it goes up.

Marlena's blood pressure is still at a normal rate, because she not stress out anymore and she is resting more.

but marlena and john both are going to keeps a close eye on it in case its will rise up again.

the next morning.

John woke up early next morning and he looks over at his peaceful wife that is sleeping as he smiles at her.

John did't what to wake up Marlena, because he knew that she need her rest.

it was her day off, she don't had any patients to see today.

John goes and kisses marlena on the forehead and then he puts his one hand on her growing belly as he smiles at it.

John jumping in the shower and getting dressed and then he went downstairs to

get the belle and bardy both ready for school.

Affer john done making breakfast for belle and brady and then he take a tray upstairs for marlena that has her prenatal vitamins and a cup a tea and some breakfast for her.

John cane back into the master bedroom and then he set the tray down on the bedside table and wake marlena up by kissing her on the forehead.

Good morning, mama, john said and he pressed his lips to her collarbone.

Mmm, maybe for you ,do you think you could tell your kid that is growing inside of me to give it a rest in there?,

Marlena said to john as she gingerly propped herself up against the pillows.

Oh, so he or she is misbehaving?,

john teased as he hangs marlena tea and her prenatal vitamins.

our baby, keeps kicking me in my ribs marlena told john as he repositioned himself on the bed and lowered his head

to rest lightly on marlena's growing belly.

Marlena relished the feel of john warm breath and tender lips on her belly as

she stroked a hand across his hair, keeping him close to her as he spoke to their unborn child.

Good morning little one, john says to his son or daughter as he rubbed his hand

on marlena's stomach in slow careful circles as he continued talking to their

baby.

Can you be good for mommy, today while daddy's, at work and let her get some rest?, but I know how much she loves feeling you move in her belly.

John said as he feels a soft nudge from

a tiny elbow or knee bumped against his hand and marlena looked up at him.

he or she knows their daddy's voice,

marlena told her husband as her own cracked with emotion.

John just smiles at his wife and kisses her stomach again.

Doc, are you sure you don't want me to stay home with you today?, john asked worriedly.

john, hope is coming over later this afternoon to stay with me while you're at work and we'll be fine.

marlena reassured him, as she patting her tummy.

We're just going to chill out here and watch some tv, you'll only be gone for a couple of hours.

Okay, john said as belle and brady both

cane runing into the master bedroom.

Hey, you two, are you done eating your breakfast?, john asked both of them .

Yes, daddy, we both are done our breakfast and we are ready for school.

Belle and brady said as they both climb onto the bed and goes to marlena and they both hugs her.

I love you both and have a good day at school today, okay.

Marlena told belle and brady both as she smiles at them and she kisses both of

them on their cheeks.

We love you too, mommy, belle and brady both said to Marlena.

Okay, you two, we should go, john said as

he goes and kisses Marlena's on the lips.

john tells her that he loves her before he walked out the door with belle and brady.

meanwhile at the dimera mansion,.

kristen picks up a framed photo of john

and says to herself, john, i will get you

back one way or another.

Kristen, smiles at the photo of john as she was thinking about her plans for marlena.

she goes and picks up the phone and calls someone.

kristen really what's to get her revenge on marlena.

Later that afternoon, at the black's mansion,

Marlena in the living room with hope they both are sitting on couch and talking about life.

that when they both hear a knock on the front door of the house.

marlena was going to get up from the couch but hope stop her and tells her.

marlena, i will get it for you, you just sit and relax.

marlena nods and says to hope, thank you,

hope smiles at her friend and then

she goes to the door and answer it.

hope opens the door to find no one was at the door but she saw a small package that was sitting outside.

hope gets the package and then she comes back inside the house and closes the door.

hope, who was at the door?, marlena asked her friend.

hope looks at marlena and tells her, marlena there was nobody at the door but there was this package.

that's odd, marlena said as she was puzzle.

hope was looking at the package and realizes that it has no returns address.

Marlena, don't open it, okay because there's no return address on and i think we should call john?, hope told her friend.

marlena nods her and she didn't open the package because what's happened last time with the card.

hope goes and grabs the house phone and cells john at work.

meanwhile at basic black

John is at his desk in his office doing some paperwork when the phone starts to ring.

he looks at the caller id on his office phone and he saw it was Marlena is calling.

John just smiles and he answers the phone and says.

hey, pretty lady, are you and hope haveing fun?.

john!, hope said into the phone,

hope?, whats wrong is it doc?, john asked her as he has a bad feeling that something happen to marlena.

john, marlena is fine, but you need to come home because there package for marlena but there no return address on it, hope told him.

okay, thank you, hope for calling me and can you put marlena on the phone?,

john asked his friend.

yes, of course i can, hope said to john and then she goes and hands the phone to marlena.

john?, marlena said into the phone.

yes, doc, its me and I'm coming home right now, okay and i love you, sweetheart,

john told his wife.

john, i love you too, marlena said back to him.

john slammed down the phone and grabbed his coat and gets out his cell phone from his pocket and cells bo, abe and roman at the police station and tells them to meet him at the house.

Back at the black's residence.

marlena is sitting on the couch as she waiting for john to walk in the door.

marlena is trying to be calm for her and

the baby that she is carrying because she

knows that she couldn't afford to let her blood pressure to get high.

hope walks back into the living room with a glass of water and she hands it to marlena.

thank you, hope, marlena said to her friend, that when she heard john at the door.

Marlena?, john called out for her as he goes to the living room that when he saw marlena and hope both sitting on the couch.

john goes to marlena side, doc, baby, It's going to be okay, where is the package did you open it?, John asked as he hugs her.

Marlena pulls out from the hug and then she looks at her husband.

Its by the front door and no, i did't open

it, because hope told me not to and that

we should wait for you to come home first

because what happened last time with

the card that i got.

john walks to the front door as he put

on a plastic glove that when, roman, bo and abe cane into the front door of the house.

John, is that it, is that the package that was sent to doc?, roman asked as he looks at the box of the package.

Yes, it is , i was just going to open, just when you cane in the door, john said as he goes and opens the package.

john opens the box and he saw it was flowers and it had a card with it.

john started to read the card out aloud.

to my dear Marlena, the time has come, for you and I, to stop these silly games, because the baby that is swelling up your stomach won't be needing names, I tried to throw you off by saying that your baby that you're going to gave birth to, he or she is my new obsession.

till you're in my possession, But you'll never rest in peace and this is my true confession.

You see marlena, my baby gift will be

the only baby, you'll ever hold in your arms and the flowers, i sent you is my promise to you that you will suffer.

Like how you let me suffer, well..,this is Good bye for now, Marlena but, you'll be hearing from me very soon.

The paper slipped from john's hands as he finished reading.

marlena swayed slightly on her feet where she was standing next to the table that is by the front door.

Marlena, looks at the dozen red roses that is in the box.

marlena looks closer to the red roses that when she saw that the flowers weren't all roses and they weren't red.

It's blood, marlena said as she looked inside the box.

Marlena closed her eyes as she says, Oh, I don't feel very well.

that when john started to walk over to marlena's side and tells her to sit down Because she looked very pale .

john helped Marlena walk over to the couch and she sits down.

john sits beside marlena and asked her,

doc, sweetheart, how are you feeling?,

I feel lightheaded, dizzy and Kinda shaky and a little nauseated, marlena told her husband.

john looks at hope and asked her, hope

can you, go, upstairs and go in the master bedroom and get the blood pressure cuff for me?,

because i need to check marlena's blood pressure.

yes, of course, i will get that for you, hope told her friend and she goes upstairs and gets the blood pressure cuff for him.

doc, honey, everything is going to be alright, okay, but i need you to relax, can you do that for me?.

john asked his wife as he puts his hand on her stomach.

Marlena nods as she knows she needed

to focus on her and the baby that she is carrying.

hope cane back from upstairs with the blood pressure cuff and she gives it to john.

thank you, john told hope as he smile at her and then he put the blood pressure cuff on marlena's arm.

two seconds later, john let out a sight as he worried about marlena's blood pressure.

doc, honey, your blood pressure it's very high and i like to take you to the hospital?.

john, told his wife as he goes and kisses her forehead.

Marlena tried to stay calm, john, i don't want to go to the hospital and can you carrying me to our bedroom and i promises i will rest?.

marlena asked her husband as she smiles at him.

john shake his head as he knows that marlena needs to go to the hospital but

he doesn't what to argue with her.

okay, john said as he scoop marlena up

and carrying her into his arms and goes to their bedroom.

john puts marlena into bed and then he kiss her on the forehead.

John came out from the master bedroom and he closed the door behind him and he goes back down stairs and to talk to his friends.

Damn it , we need to catch Kristen and Stefano both, John said to his friends.

john, doc, doesn't look good and is she

even going to be able to carry the baby

to full term?, roman asked.

john nodded and replies back, it's all got to do with Marlena's blood pressure It goes up, that when she gets faint or dizzy and the slight change in oxygen levels can cause cramping or miscarriage.

She's been amazing so far with handling it but…there's only so much anyone can take before they're at their breaking point,

bo finished for him

Marlena is stronger than most, but still

this has to be hard for her that, Kristen

and Stefano both are making her live through her worst fears during an high risk pregnancy.

bo said as he looks at his friend

and i don't know what to do?, john admitted to his friends.

hope looked thoughtful for a moment

and then spoke up.

john, what if you take Marlena somewhere away from the city where you can take her for a few days while.

we make sure this place isn't bugged and try and follow up on whatever clues this new evidence might give us, abe told his best friend.

that is a good idea but first i need to asks marlena's doctor first to see if it's okay to take her somewhere and if dr. bader says yes, i will take doc, somewhere that is quiet,

john hold his friends.

Okay, good and me and bo can look after belle and Brady both when you and marlena, go away for a little while.

hope said to john as she smiled at him.

Thank you, john told his friend.

Well, we should go and yet Marlena

get some rest and john, gave her our love,

i will, abe thanks, john said to his best friend.

Your welcome, buddy and we will yet

you know when we get the DNA results back, abe said back to john.

You let us know if you and Marlena need anything else, roman said

john nodded at his friends as he thanks them again.

After they left john went back into the master bedroom.

John was hoping he would find marlena asleep, But instead she lay turned away from him on her side.

John would see that marlena was crying because her tears was running down her cheeks.

Doc,?, John said as marlena felt the bed sink down with his weight.

honey, come on baby, talk to me, john said as he rubs her back in little circles with his hand.

What is there to talk about john?, I'm putting our baby in danger, Marlena said as she turned to face him and then she continues

John, what scares me is that kriste and stefano, who want our unborn child dead

that I'm carrying.

Marlena said as she closing her eyes.

Doc, you will never be a victim, of Stefano

or Kristen never again and I also don't care what it takes, what I have to do, marlena, baby, I'll fight for you and our family.

John said and he kissed her on the forehead.

John, as much as I know you love me, you can't rescue me from everyone that wants to hurt me, john, you can't keep me in a plastic bubble.

Marlena told john as she feels the Baby kicked again and she rubs her stomach

with her hand.

it's okay, little one, marlena whispers to her belly as she continued to rub it and john covered her hand with his

doc, sweetheart, everything is going to be alright, okay, and I'm going to take you away fora few days to get away from salem for a little while, okay.

John told marlena as her pulled her closer,

You promise?, marlena asked dropped off to sleep.

Yes, i promise, but i need to asked your doctor first if it okay.

John said as he saw that marlena is fast asleep in His arms.

John smiles at his wife and he goes kisses her on the forehead and tells her that he loves her very much.

The next day.

john told dr. Bader, that he wants to take marlena away for a few days.

dr. bader agreed to it as she thought that just might be the perfect thing to take marlena's mind off anything stressful.

But best of all, they had also been given permission to resume all normal activities including sex.

belle and brady both are at bo's and hope's house, they're staying here for a couple of days when john and Marlena are out of town.

John and marlena are in the car and driveing to the Horton's cabin.

So, we're going to used the horton's cabin asa love ack, marlena said as john waggled his eyebrows suggestively and marlena burst out laughing as she patting her ever rounding tummy

Hmm, maybe I'm just trying to keep you all to myself out here where there's no one else around.

john said as Marlena laughed again.

Easy, big guy, I'm all yours, so are we here yet?

marlena asked as she flashed john a mischievous smile.

Soon, go to sleep, baby and I'll wake you up when we're there, John told her

marlena reclined the seat a little and undid her hair from its short ponytail so she could lay her head back against the headrest.

Mmm… john, honey, please could you tell your son or daughter to go to sleep?,that

is moving and kicking me in my stomach.

marlena said as she pulled up her shirt and watched the little rippling movements over her stomach.

Okay, bedtime, little one, john said as he reached over and rubbed the swell of Marlena's growing belly.

marlena could feel the baby quieten in her belly.

John, how come it always listen to you?.

Marlena asked as a rueful smile quirking up the corners of her mouth.

Well.. already she or he started playing

one parent against the other john said

as his hand now resting palm down on marlena's precious full abdomen.

After a few minutes, john could hear Marlena's breathing soften and slow

and he knew she had fallen asleep.

john had been hoping she would sleep during the drive because with her high risk pregnancy and with the emotional stress she being haveing with everything that's going on lately.

that why he knows that the Horton's

cabin it's was the ideal place for marlena

to relax and get away from the stressful realities.

john's fingers is now over marlena's rounded belly and then he whisper to it, you have a wonderful mommy, little baby.

the baby squirmed comfortably beneath John's hand and he chuckled lightly.

one hour later, they arrived at the cabin

and john park the car and then he looks

at his beautiful wife who is still sleeping.

john smiles at marlena as he kisses her on the cheek and tells her, doc, sweetheart,

we're here and its time to wake up.

Marlena's eyes fluttered open slowly as she wakes up from for long nap.

Well, hello sleepyhead, john said as he

rubs his hand on her growing belly.

Mmmmmm, marlena said as she brushed the hair out of her eyes with the back of her hand.

john, did i sleep the whole way here?,

she asked him as she notices that they've arrived at the the horton's cabin.

john nods and replies back, yes, but you were tired, doc and you needed it.

doc, I'm going to get our stuff out from the back seat and you just sit here okay.

john told his wife and then he got out from the car and gets the bags from the back seat.

as john was getting the bags from the back seat of the car that when he saw his wife getting out from the car.

doc, wait till I help you out of the car, john called out uselessly.

john, honey, I can get out of a car by myself and isn't exactly likely to increase my blood pressure, marlena reminded her husband .

marlena walked over to john and wrapped her arms around john's neck and then she nipping his ear lightly and tracing her tongue down his jawbone until their lips met.

Well.. One way or another doc, you'll be

the death of me, john said as he scooped marlena up into his arms and carried her over the threshold.

As soon as they were in the door, of the hortons cabin, john dropped their bags and reached a hand behind him and slammed the door shut.

marlena reached for the buttons on john's shirt and tugged it off of him.

while john pushed down the shoulders of marlena's t-shirt and feasted on the delicate cleft of her collarbone and working his way down until he came to her breasts.

John's hands had settled around marlena's thickened waist and were pulling her closer to him as his tongue plunged mercilessly into the velvet depths of her mouth that called out his name with a fiery trace of need running through it.

But all of a sudden, john felt a different vibration under his fingers.

Marlena pulled back as her cheeks flushing guiltily as john laughed and he resting his forehead against hers.

John dropped down to his knees and spoke directly to marlena's belly before looking up at her.

I think our little one is telling us that it's dinner time, marlena told john as she looks down at him.

John stand up from the floor and he goes and kisses marlena on the lips again and then he walks into the kitchen.

the fact that marlena and john both was half dressed not bothering them in the slightest, their only complaint would be that they weren't completely undressed.

marlena is watching john unpack the bags of groceries

After a while, marlena padded over to the stove and munching on a breadstick and dipping it into the marinara sauce.

God, I'm starving, marlena said as she walked over to the cupboard and searching for a glass for water.

Marlena goes to the sink for water and then she turning around and leaning back against the counter as she rubbing her belly with one hand as she watched her husband toss the salad for dinner.

Marlena look down at her growing belly as she rubs it.

john brought the last of the dishes over to the table and said doc, dinner is ready.

after marlena and john both finished eating their dinner, they are now laying on couch.

marlena lying across john's chest as the soft, flickering of the fireplace the only lighting in the room.

After a while, marlena shifted to look over at john.

John, honey, I'm hungry for something else now.

Marlena tells her husband as she swivelled around to face him with heavy lidded sex soaked eyes.

from where marlena sat partially straddled across john's lap and pressing into the thick length of his arousal with her hips.

But before john could open his mouth, marlena pressed a finger against his lips.

John, if you ask me if I'm ,okay doing this one more time I'll kill you, so shhh..

Marlena told him and she kiss the side of his neck, causing goose bumps to rise in the wake of her lips.

John grinned from behind marlena's finger before taking it into his mouth.

Doc, I was merely going to ask if you wanted to do this here or in the bed?,

John asked as he smiled at her.

Marlena pushed herself off of him and says give me a minute because I want to show you, your present.

marlena grabbed one of her duffel bags and went into the bathroom.

After marlena finished changing and she eyed herself in the mirror appraisingly.

It was astonishing how her body had changed.

the little live inside of her, and she felt a flicker of apprehension as she walked out of the bathroom and stopping just outside

the main living room area.

John had created a kind of nest by the fireplace on the hearth rug with pillows and throws and blankets to be special for marlena.

marlena stepped around one of the wooden beam poles supporting the roof that stood in the middle of the room and moved towards to john

John looked up from the glow of the fire and felt a bigger heat flow through him

as marlean came back into the room.

Her hair was tousled and wavy around her face and she was wearing a kind of red satin baby doll bra confection that ended just above her hips.

That is exposing a tanned curve of her hip.

John's eyes hit the beginning of red lace the sheer lace boy shorts matching the top.

marlena generous hips moving in titillating rhythm as she walked until john felt he would die if he didn't touch her that very minute.

Marlena paused just a few steps away from the rug and looking questioningly at john

as she smoothed a hand over the siren's costume she wore.

john, my body had changed, I look a lot different than I did the last time we had sex, marlena explained nervously.

"It's never just been sex with you, marlena, i've always made love to you and all the love and respect I have for you has grown as I've watched you struggle through this pregnancy.

You are so beautiful marlena and if I don't make love with you right now, I think I would die.

John choked out as he still in awe at the form of the woman in front of him, now more than ever seemed more goddess to him.

Marlena had always been undeniably sexy, her body calling to him like a siren's song long before they were ever together as a couple,But now, she was unearthly beautiful.

Marlena cheeks flushed with warmth and love, her eyes pools of doubt and trust all

at the same time.

Her body made even more ripe and womanly with the changes their baby

that is growing inside of her.

John rose and went over to marlena and then his hand pushed up the silky fabric covering her belly all while keeping his eyes locked with hers.

Marlena closed her eyes halfway and moaned as john's hands rasped across her sensitized skin.

john ever present ache in marlena's lower back disappearing as he cradled the weight of their children in his hands.

John made love to, marlena told her husband as his mouth skimming over her neck and shoulders and then they moved slowly towards the fire.

Marlena thought her knees would have given out with pleasure if john hadn't

guided her down to the carpet of blankets.

John had never seen anything so beautiful.

John, made love to me now, marlena tells him again.

John smiled as he goes and kisses her on the lips.

john's mouth moved down marlena's body, and lingering a moment over where he knew their baby lay.

After they done making hot love marlena's head is resting on john's shoulder,because she need to be close to him.

john is rubbing tiny circles across marlena's growing belly that when his mind started to trail back to when marlena give birth to belle in this cabin.

john looks down at his wife and says to her, doc, i was thinking about the last time we was here when you give birth to belle

and you help being her into the world marlena told her husband as she looks up at him.

I just remember… being so scared, I don't think I was never so scared in my whole life as I was that night, john told his wife as he smiles at her.

Well..., you certainly fooled me because i was the one who was falling apart and you,

john were incredible.

marlena told him as she smiles at him then she continues.

john, you the one who saved our daughter life that night, when she stop breathing.

john looked into marlena's eyes the most beautiful hazel eyes.

Seems like a lifetime ago now doesn't?,

john spoke softly as he was that marlena was fast asleep.

john smiles at his wife and he kisses her on the forehead and then he, himself try to get some sleep.

They slept late the next morning, happy

to lie in each other's arms and simply

enjoy being together with no distractions

or reasons to rush away for either of them.

Finally they made it out of bed and John made Marlena a late brunch with the supplies that he had brought with him.

late in the afternoon, they want for a nice walk by the cabin.

as they was walking that when marlena groan of pain as the baby meted out one of its well-aimed kicks.

doc, sweetheart, are you, okay, is it the baby?, john asked his wife as he goes to

her side.

john, our baby is doing its ninja kick inside my belly and I don't ever remember Belle being this brutal.

marlena said breathlessly as she rubbed her side, which was now quite tender.

that's because Belle takes after her Daddy, John hold his wife as he kneeled down in front of her and then he puts both of his hands on her stomach.

Oh, please!, I think this kid is taking after you because she or he is unable to sit still for five minutes.

marlena told her husband as she looks down at him.

Hey, that sounds more like a description

of you, Doc, john told her as he still has his hands on her stomach.

Oh, you...marlena was cut off as the baby stretched again as it's creating small, moving mounds under her skin.

John smiled in wonderment as he felt his baby moving under his touch.

john looks up at marlena and tells her,

doc, have I told you lately how much I love you and what a wonderful woman you are?"

Marlena nodded her head slightly as john continues.

marlena there's no one else in the world I would rather be with, than you, here, right now and there's no one else that I could even imagine spending the rest of my life with.

I can't wait to grow old with you and watch our children and grandchildren grow up.

Hey now, don't put me in a nursing home quite yet, Marlena said as she laughed at the same time.

I do love you, Marlena, John said as he became serious and he continues, I don't know if I tell you that enough.

Well, I never get tired of hearing it,

marlena said as she smile at her husband as they walked back back to the cabin.

later that night, marlena and john are laying in bad and john was holding marlena in his arms.

oh, God!, Marlena said out loud as she pulled away from John and she puts her both hands on her belly.

Doc, What is it baby?, john asked his wife as he goes to her side.

Marlena sit up on the bed but she didn't said anything.

marlena, baby, talk to me, please tell me you're okay, john asked as he getting worried that something was wrong.

marlena looks at her husband and tells him, john, honey, I'm okay, the baby just kicked me and it set off a contractions.

John looked worried as he looks at marlena and asked her, doc, sweetheart, are you in labor?

No, I'm not in labor and it was just a braxton hicks contractions and john, honey, don't worry, It's has passed now, marlena told him.

But, Doc, are you sure that it won't happen again?,I mean we're out here in the middle

of..., What the hell was I thinking bringing you out here?.

john said as he shook his head angrily and he continues If something were to happen...

Nothing is going to happen, trust me

John, I'm fine and the baby is fine and I

am so incredibly glad you brought me out here, marlena told her husband.

I really don't think staying here is a good idea Doc, if you were to go into premature labour, we'd never get to a hospital in time, john said as he was thinking that they should leave and go back home.

john, It won't happen, Please, please let's just stay okay?, marlena asked her husband as she looks at him with puppie eyes.

it's not going to make any difference to that kid in there if he or she decides to come out early.

John said as he spointed to marlena's stomach and he continues,

doc, honey, i can't take any risks with you and I can't let anything happen to you and our baby that you're carrying and you know that."

Nothing will happen, john, don't you think

I'd know if there was something wrong?,

she asked as she trying to put his mind at ease.

It's not like this is my first pregnancy, I do have some idea what is going on with my body.

I didn't say you don't Doc, but you know how fast things can change, I mean it was luck that I was here when you were in labor with Belle, john told her .

and you managed wonderfully, marlena hold her husband as she smiled at the memory.

but john, I don't think staying here is risky. It's only a few more days isn't it?.

marlena said as she looks at her husband.

That's not the point, Marlena, John said as he was starting to get annoyed.

Well... what is the point, John?, marlena asked him as she pulled her hand away from his

The point is that there is a risk and I'm not prepared to take it, even if you are and

We'll drive out in the morning, john told his wife.

John, i wish you wouldn't do this, marlena said angrily.

do what?, john asked as he turned midnight eyes on her.

john, you're patronize me, marlena told him as she crossed her arms across the top of her belly.

john, i feel more relaxed and happier than I have in months and that has to be good for the baby and I really love it here.

john, please?, Just trust me on this one,

the baby is safe and so am I.

john, honey, I promise you this, if i don't feels good, I'll be the first one in the car to get home, marlena hold him.

marlena, sweetheart, I'm sorry but you

know that I get overprotective over you, because i love you so much and i don't want anything to happen to you.

john told her as he takes her hand into his,

marlena couldn't help but smiles at him.

Of course, I know that but, doesn't mean

I have to like it, or go along with it though and john, I really want to make the most of this time we have together, marlena told him.

John looked at her and says, all right,

We'll stay, But if you have so much as a twinge lady, I'm putting you in that car and taking you straight to the nearest hospital, you hear me?.

Well, that sounds like enough incentive

to behave myself, marlena said as she smiles at her husband.

Good, but doc, you're going to bed, john

said as he silenced her with a firm look

All right Mom, and You can stop fussing now, marlena said as she rolled her eyes.

I'll never stop fussing over you, sweetheart, john told marlena as he rubbed the palm of one hand in circles over her rounded belly.

marlena didn't doubt him and she would never doubt anything that john said to her because she could feel his love for her all the time.

She felt blessed and incredibly lucky to have such a wonderful man loving her and caring for her.


	14. chapter fourteen

Chapter fourteen:

It seemed that marlena was right and the next few days at the cabin passed without incident.

Marlena spent time relaxing while John fussed over her but he stopped worrying and started enjoying himself.

because once he was reassured that Marlena and the baby were both safe.

john determined to put all his energy into making sure that he and Marlena had a few precious days together to create memories that they would always cherish.

john called Salem when he could and was grateful to hear that belle and Brady both are being good for hope and bo.

It was early on the morning of the

seventeenth of February.

John woke with Marlena stirring restlessly beside him.

Doc?, he said as he stroked his fingers over her arm.

Doc, are you okay?, john asked her as

he couldn't tell what it was, if she'd been

having a nightmare or if the baby was just making it uncomfortable to sleep.

doc, are you okay, baby?, john asked her again as he whisper into her ear.

Mmmm...yeah, Marlena said as he brushed her hair back off her forehead.

she was having a dream about kristen,

who was standing before her and holding her baby.

Doc, Baby what is it?, john asked as he helped her to sit up on the bed.

john, I...I don't want to talk about it, marlena said as she shook her head.

marlena lifted her head so that she can looked at him.

marlena, I won't let you do this anymore, i will not let you shut me out, If you're afraid of something, I want to know what it is?.

john told his wife as he took her hand into his.

marlena john stared at him with eyes darkly hollowed by fear.

john, I dream about kristen that she has

our baby, marlena told him as she choked out a sob.

Oh, sweetheart, john said as he pulled marlena into his arms.

Doc, honey, there's no way Stefano or kristen will get anywhere near our baby,

john told her as he puts one of his hand on her growing belly.

How can you say that John?, marlena asked as she pulled away from him.

tears threatening to spill from marlena's hazel eyes.

stefano got near Carrie, didn't he?,and

not just once, but twice and john, you couldn't stop him taking her when I was gone.

and john, you weren't there when he took the twins all those years ago, God, he just walked right in and took them, Right

under my nose.

Dammit, he and kristen are both just waiting and toying with us until they decides to make their next move.

marlena told her husband as she looks at him.

Doc, honey, you need to calm down because you cannot let your blood pressure get high, okay, and Roman, bo and Abe are on the case.

and doc, i know that kristen and stefano both send you the card and flowers and we will get them and they will make a slip up some time.

john told his wife as held her in his arms again and rubbing his hand in comforting circles over her back.

john hated the fact that Stefano and kristen both had that kind of effect on her.

I'll do anything to protect you, Marlena, and I'll give my life to see you safe, john told her.

Don't say that, john, marlena said as tears suddenly swimming at the edges of her lashes.

Well it's true ,doc, don't you know how

important you are to me?, john asked

marlena looked at her husband and tells him.

What about how important you are to

me?, and john, when you say things like that?, I came so close to losing you once already.

I won't lie to you, doc, I would do anything in my power to make you and our family

are safe.

and that's just the way it is, that's the way

I feel about you and I can't change that and

i don't plan on leaving you any time soon.

john told marlena as he smiles at her and then he continues

marlena listen to me, we are going to be together forever no matter what and we promised each other that nothing would ever tear us apart again.

and love you, marlena evans black and there is nothing that we can't handle and you're stuck with me forever

marlena looks up at him and says, I love

you so much, john black.

john just smiles at her as she still holding her in his arms.

John and marlena had spent four glorious days at horton's cabin.

The rest and fresh air had done wonders

for marlena.

today it was their first day back at work.

At basic back john is in his office as he doing some paper work that when there was a knock on the door.

Come in, john said and he saw it was

bo walked into his office.

Hey, bo, john said as he gets up from his office chair where he was sitting on and

he goes to his friend.

how was yours and marlena's stay at the horton's cabin?, bo asked his friend.

john smiles and replies back, it was very good and it did help marlena alot, she was so happy and relaxed and thanks you and hope both for looking after belle and Brady both.

and hope told us that they both was very good for you and her.

Your welcome, buddy, it was no problem

me and hope, we both loved babysitting

belle and Brady and they're both good kids, and now you had a other one on the way.

and john, I'm sorry that i wasn't here when hope dropped off belle and brady, i was

at the station, bo told his friend.

It, okay bo, do you, roman and abe, konw

if it was Kristen and Stefano, who sent the roses to doc?, john asked his friend.

Well... that why I'm here, john and i'm sorry to say it isn't good new, bo said as he looked at john and then he continues.

john, I got the test result back form the roses and the note that was in the box

that they was in and we did't found any

fingerprints from Kristen or Stefano, Sorry, john, i wish i can do more.

Bo told his friend as he saw that John's face get very angry.

John was so angry about the test results,

its, okay, bo its not your fault and i know it's was Kristen and stefano that sent the card and package to my wife.

John, i I know, but we don't have any proof if they did send that to marlena, bo said.

What the hell, i going to tell, doc about this, she doing much better, john said to bo.

Well...what if you don't tell her?, bo told his friend.

Bo, i can't do that because i can't lie to marlena, she has the right to know, but i'm also scared to tell her because i dont want

to risk her blood pressure to go high, i

just don't want to do, john told his friend.

Meanwhile at the black's mansion,

Marlena just cane home from work and as she walks into the house, she slipped off her shoes.

marlena's aching back its reminded her that she hadn't gotten a ton of sleep last night for being so uncomfortable and that maybe a quick nap might not be such a bad idea.

marlena goes upstairs to the master bedroom and she walks into the bedroom and goes to the big bed and she lays down

on it.

She lying on her back had started to make her feel breathless so she'd given up that position so she try to lay on her right side

as she puts one of her hands on her belly and she smiles at it.

Mommy is so happy you're growing big and strong my sweetheart, Marlena said to her unborn baby as she shifted to get in a more comfortable position as she rubbed her belly.

Marlena yawning as her eyes already closing and she fall asleep.

After half an hour john opened the door to the bedroom as he enters the bedroom that when he saw that marlena is sound asleep on top of the covers of the bed.

John just smiles at his beautiful pregnant wife and there was no way he was going to let anyone take her away from him, or hurt her, not while he still had breath in his body.

John goes to the bed and he sits down on the edge of the bed as he smiles at marlena.

Marlena starts to wake up from her nap

and she opens her eyes that when she saw John sitting on the side of the bed.

Hi, how long have you been sitting there?, she asked as she sits up on the bed.

Not long, john told her as he looks at her.

John, honey, whats wrong, marlena asked him as she kown that something was wrong, it was all over his face.

Doc, why do you thing someing is wong?, john asked as he gave her a little smile.

john, I know you better than that and I know something is wrong, what is it?,you can tell me anything.

Marlena said as she sits up on the bad.

Okay, you're right, doc, there is something

i need to tell, you're my wife and you have the right to know whats going now.

John told marlen as he go and sat close

to her and holds one of her hands in his.

john, your scared me, its bad isn't it?,

please tell me whats going on?.

marlena asked her husband as she getting worried that something bad happened.

john looks at his wife as he knows that he has to tell her.

Okay, honey, i will tell you whats going on, bo stopped by at basic black today and he told me that he got the test result back from the roses and note what was in the package that was sent to you.

john shake his head before he continues

And...they did't found any fingerprints from Kristen or Stefano, and I'm so, sorry honey.

he pulled marlena into his arms as her tears started to flow down her cheeks.

Shhhh… it's okay… baby, I'm not going to

yet Kristen and Stefano both come here

and take you or the kids.

I'm not going to let the dimera's win and i will Keeping you and our family safe.

John told his wife and he kissed her on the forehead.

Marlena looks up at john and says, John,

i decided that I not going to live my life in fear because of the DiMeras.

John, smiled at his wife as he goes and gave her a very passionate kiss.

Marlena until pulled away from John's body.

Doc, honey, what's wrong, are you okay,

is it the baby?.

John asked as he getting worried and he knew it was a bad idea to tell her about that they didn't find any proof that kristen or stefano send the flowers to her.

John, honey, nothing is wong with the baby it just kicked my ribs.

Marlena told him as she massaging the top of her stomach.

Come on sweetie, be good for mommy, marlena said to her unborn baby.

john, I think our son or daughter has permanently decided that my ribs is the ultimate for kickboxing practice

Marlena told her husband as he lifted her top and kissed her swollen belly.

Hello, baby, mommy and I can't wait to

meet you, John says to his unborn daughter or son.

Marlena smiles as she watched john talking to their unborn child that is growing in her belly.

John looked up at his wife and says,

I can't lose you doc…I'm so scared of losing you.

john told his wife ashe forcing the image

of a dead marlena out of his mind.

john, honey, you're not going to lose me,

with this stomach, I don't think anybody could lose me.

Marlena weakly attempted a joke, as she brought john's hands down to her belly and pressed them to her bulging sides firmly.

john could have wept with how beautiful and precious the sight and feel of his children in marlena's belly was to him.

God, he would do anything for this woman.

If he could willingly go out at 2:30 in the morning in the pouring rain to find white chocolate strawberries and come back to the the house only to find marlena sound asleep then there was nothing he wouldn't do.

john looks up at marlena again and he

saw that she was fast asleep.

when marlena woke up the next morning,

she didn't see john in bed, but she saw a note on his pillow and she picked it up and read it.

It read: Dear marlena, Sorry, I couldn't be here when you woke….. I hope that you and our baby have a good day resting and I love you both with all my heart, love, J.B.

Marlena smiled as she rushed in to the bathroom to use the toilet and then jumped in to the shower.

When marlena was done her shower, she want back into the bathroom as she walk

to the tall mirror.

Marlena looked in the mirror with only her bra and panties on and she had her hands on her belly as she rubbing it.

marlena was so happy that she was going to become a mother again and that she is having john's baby again.

Life couldn't get any better, marlena thought to herself before finally getting dressed in a pair of black maternity

yoga style pants and a pink top that

had 'Precious Cargo Inside written in

purple and an arrow pointing to her belly.

john had bought it for her when he

found it a few weeks before.

Once dressed marlena goes downstairs and walked into the living room and she called sami.

hello, sami said into the phone, hi, sami, it's mom, marlena said.

hi, mom, what's up?, are you and the baby ok?, sami asked her mom.

yes, we're both fine and are you busy?, marlena asked her daughter.

No, i not busy, why what's wrong?,mom, sami asked her mom again

"Nothing wrong, sweetie, i just want to see my daughter.

marlena said as Sami smiled on the other end. "

do you what to meet me for lunch at the brady's pub?, marlena asked her daughter.

Okay, I'll see you in about 20 minutes and mom , i love you, sami said to marlena.

and i love you, too sweetie, okay, i will see you soon, bye, marlena said back to her daughter.

Once marlena hung up the phone and then she used the bathroom again before grabbing her purse, keys and her coat and

she walk out from the door of the house.

Marlena goes into her car and drives to the Brady's pub, to meet her daughter for lunch.

Marlena walked into the brady's pub and she saw her daughter.

Samantha, marlena said as sami turned around and she saw her mother.

Sami walked up to her mother and gave

her a hug and says, hi, mom, its good to see you.

It good to see you, my sweetheart

marlena said as she pull out from the hug.

sami guided marlena the seat in front of the table and says Have a seat, mom.

Marlena smiles at her daughter as she

sat down and placed her hands on her growing belly as the baby moved around.

Thanks, sweetie, marlena said to sami.

No, problem, mom, sami said as she sits down on the chair that is on the other side of the table.

So, how's my little baby, sister or bother doing?, sami asked her mother.

Marlena smiles at sami and says to her,

He or she is doing very well, but keeps kicking me all the time.

Marlena told her daughter as she rubs her belly with one of her hands.

Ten minutes later,

marlena and sami are both eating their lunch and talking, only to be interrupted by marlena's mobile phone ringing.

marlena goes into her purse and gets her cell phone.

She looked at the caller id on her phone and she saw it was john.

Sorry, sami, it's john, I better take it, she replied and answering the phone.

hi, honey, marlena says into the phone,

doc!, john said back to her.

marlena could hear that he was panicking.

John, honey, what's wrong?, Marlena asked him.

Doc, I came home and you weren't here,

I thought something might have happened to you and the baby, John told her.

Honey, We're both fine, i'm at the brady's

Pub with sami and we're just eating lunch, But I'm on my way home now, Marlena told him.

okay, doc, i will see you soon and i love you, john told her.

And i love you too, honey, marlena said back to her husband and she hang up her cell phone.

Sorry, sami, but i have to go home, marlena said to her daughter as she stands up.

Is anything alright?, sami asked.

Yes, sweetie anything is fine and thanks you for lunch.

Marlena said to sami as she smiled ar her.

No problem, mom, sami said as she hugs her

20 minutes later

marlena walked in the front door of the house and she found her husband that was pacing around the living room.

John looked up when he saw his pregnant wife walk into the living room and he ran over to her and gave her a big hug.

john was careful not to hit marlena's belly.

"Doc, I was so worried and You scared me half to death, when I saw that you weren't here, John told her as he pull out form the hug.

I'm sorry, honey, and i promise you, that Next time I will leave a note, but john, me and the baby are both fine and I just really wanted to see, sami, Marlena told her husband.

john smiles at her and he gave her a kiss on the lips.

I love you so much, doc, john whispered to marlena before he pulls up Marlena's top and rubbed her belly.

Before he leaning in and whispering to their unborn baby , I love you, little one.

john said as the baby kicked in response, causing marlena to laugh, and we both love you too, john.

Marlena told her husband as she looked down and smiles at him.

Marlena and john both could not wait to meet their baby.

It was after midnight when john awoke to find that marlena was no longer laying next to him.

john sat up and looked around, noticing that she wasn't anywhere in the room or in the bathroom.

marlena?,he called out as he rose from the bed and then says, where are you?, In here, marlena answered.

john, walked into the nursery and he saw that is beautiful pregnant women is sitting in the the rockin chair.

is the baby keeping you up again?, john asked.

yes, your kid that is growing inside my big big is kicking up a storm, marlena told her husband as she placed her hands on her stomach.

john goes to his wife side and kneeled down in front of her and rubbing his hands over her large belly and pressing a kiss to it before he pulled back to look and that

when he saw the baby movements inside

marlena's belly.

john, our son or daughter being like this

for couple hours and i thought that maybe

if i rock in the chair for a little while to see

if our little one will settle down a little bit. but it's not working, marlena told her husband.

John laughed as he goes and kisses marlena on the lips.

when they broke apart john looks down

at marlena's pregnant belly again and he started to talk to their baby to try to get

him or her to settle down a little bit.

hi, little one, can you calm down a little bit in here?, huh, because your mommy needs her sleep.

marlena smiles at her husband as he

talking to their unborn child, who is starting to settle down a little bit.

john, why do he or she always listens to you?,marlena asked her husband.

john laughed as he looked up at his wife and tells her well... i guess he or she like their daddy more, marlena just laughed.

doc, sweetheart, are you ready to go back to bed now?, john asked.

marlena agreed qnd john helped her up from the rocker.

Once they were in bed, john placed his arms protectively around marlena.


	15. chapter fifteen

Chapter: fifthteen.

two weeks later.

The next morning, john and marlena are both sleeping in their bed when john felt

an insistent tug on his arm and heard a

loud whisper in his ear, Daddy, wake up!.

he opens one eye and looks down at his daughter at the side of the bed and tells her ,Shhhh, don't wake Mommy.

belle nods and pulls on her father arm and tells him to get out of bed.

John slips from the bed without waking Marlena and he glances down at her and smiles tenderly.

he takes Belle's hand and leads her from the room and quietly closes the door.

He stoops down in front of her and smiles and asked her, Okay, izzy what is so important?,

daddy, I'm hungry and can you make pancakes for me and Brady for breakfast? belle asked her father.

john smiles at his daughter and replies back, yes, izzy, i can make pancakes for

you and Brady.

john picks belle up in his arms and he carries her downstairs.

meanwhile at the dimera's mansion.

kristen was looking out from the window in the living room as stefano walked up to her and asked her.

kristen, I want to help you, can you please tell me, your plans for john and marlena?.

kristen looked at her father as she shakes her head.

No, father it is better if you are not involved, What I must do, I will do alone and i know you only wish to protect me, kristen told her father.

i can see how much you are hurting, kristen and i know that losing john was the hardest thing for you and i know now it feels like to lose your love of your life, stefano told his daughter.

you're taking about marlena aren't you?, kristen asked him.

yes ,I'm, she was my queen of the night before, john took her away from me,

again stefano told her before he leave the room.

kristen smiles as she thinking about for trap for marlena and john.

Kristen knew her trap had to be sprung soon because it would only be a matter of time before Stefano figured it out.

Kristen quickly wrote her father a note telling him she was going into town.

back at the black's mansion

john did make pancakes for Belle and Brady before he took them both to school and then he cane back home.

mmmmm, marlena said was she enjoy herself as john is rubbing her foot.

john smiles up at his wife and he was going to say something but before he can the telephone staring to ring.

Think it might be Abe, John

said as he stops want he was doing and goes and answers the phone.

he picks it up and speaks into it, John Black.

John, this is Kristen, who was on the other line of the phone.

kristen how did you get this number?,

john asked.

oh, john i got my ways and the reason why I'm calling, is that i need to see you?, kristen said.

It's not a good time, Kristen, john informs her coldly.

it's important, John, there is something

that i have to tell you in person, kristen

told him as a big smile come a cross her face.

john was torn between his hatred of kristen but he will meet with her anyway.

okay, kristen, where do you what me to meet you at?, john asked.

can you meet me at the park in about 20 mminutes?, kristen asked.

sure, john said to kristen before he hang up the phone.

john, don't tell me that kristen wants to meet you?, marlena asked her husband as she goes to his side.

john looked at his wife and tells her,

kristen wants to meet me at the park in about 20 minutes, to tell me something.

john… marlena said as she grasps his shirt.

don't try to talk me out of it, doc, I have to

do this because i need to know what Kristen what's from me , john told his wife.

john, I won't try to talk you out of it but I can't let you meet with her alone, marlena said as she looks at him.

john shake his head and replies back,

kristen won't talk to me if you're there and doc, you need to stay here and relax.

john smiles at marlena as he puts one of his hands on marlena's stomach as he smiles,

marlena looked at her husband and nods.

john kisses marlena on the lips and tells her that he loved her before he left the house to go and meet kristen.

John glances at his watch again, kristen should have arrived 20 minutes ago and there was still no sign of her.

john was tried of waiting for kristen to show up and he decided to go back home to be with his wife.

when john arrived home he saw a note

with his name on it, that was hanging on the front door.

He picks it up and it reads, Marlena is mine now.

The expression on John's face was enough to chill him to the core.

John's yell of rage as he want inside the house to see if marlena was here but she wasn't.

John gets his cellphone from his pocket and he started to call marlena's cellphone.

Marlena, baby, please answer the phone,

so, i know that you're alright, john said to himself.

marlena where the hell are you?,

goddammit, john yelled into the phone and he hang it up.

john left the house again and goes to the police station.

meanwhile at the old Penthouse where john and marlena used to lived, kristen is holding marlena hostage.

marlena is sitting on a chair as her hands are ties behind the chair as kristen is waves the gun in front of her.

marlena looks at kristen and asked her, kristen, so, you call john to asked him to meet you at the park but instead you kidnapped me?.

yes, it was the perfect plan, i just needed john out the house so that i can kidnapped you, kristen told her.

Why are you doing this, Kristen?,marlena asked her.

kristen looks at marlena and laughs,

oh, marlena, you should know why am I doing this?, kristen told her.

you want to get revenge on me for bring

with john?, marlena asked her.

a cold smile crosses Kristen's face as she says, yes, that's one reason and the other reason is that you, marlena destroyed my life and deprived me of ever having children.

Kristen, you do realize that John will confront Stefano and he'll discover you're behind my disappearance, It's only a matter of time before he finds you, marlena told her.

Kristen walk up to marlena and says, that's very true, but john will be to late to save you this time because I'm going to kill you and your unborn child that you're carrying inside your fat belly.

meanwhile abe was at police station when john cane running into the station, he saw abe and he called his name out.

abe turn around and he saw it's was john, that was calling his name.

john, buddy, what's wrong, abe asked his best friend as he knew something was wrong.

it's, marlena, abraham, she is missing,

john told his friend.

john, slow down what do you mean,marlena is missing?, abe asked his friend.

john looked at his friend and tells him, kristen call me at home and she what to meet me at the park because she what to talk to me about something and i want to meet her.

but she didn't show up and i decided to go back to the house and when i arrived here was this note at the door.

john told abe as he hands him the note and abe reads it.

Doc's in trouble!?, roman asked as he walked into the the room with bo.

john turns around to face roman and bo,

he tells them, doc, is missing and i know in fact that stefano has her.

abe hands roman the note that john give him.

dammit, i shouldn't left her by herself and I'm going to the dimera's mansion to have a nice long talk with stefano.

john said as he took a step towards the door but bo caught his arm and tells him,

john, you need to calm down ,okay and

are you sure that stefano has her?.

john shake his head as he looked at bo and tells him.

yes, i do because i can feel it deep inside my heart and soul that stefano has my wife and i don't have time to go into this with you and you just trust me, please.

john looked over at Abe to repeated his plea.

Abe knows if anything happens to marlena or the baby , john will never forgive himself.

but abe also knew John's temper could get him into trouble and he also don't want to see john to do something stupid.

abe walks up to his best friend and says, john, buddy, Let's go to the dimera's mansion but first you need to promise

me that you have to stay calm?,okay

john nods and replies, yes i will do my best abe.

john, abe, roman and bo, they all left the station and go to the dimera's mansion to see stefano.

meanwhile at the old Penthouse.

marlena is tried to talk kristen down.

Kristen, please don't do this and you still have time to change your mind and let me go.

NO, marlena, you will pay what you did to me, kristen told marlena as she walks away from her.

kristen what did i do to you?, marlena asked.

kristen laughed and says, you know what you did marlena you stole john from me

i would be with John today if it weren't for you, marlena, you didn't need to tell him the truth about what i did in Paris and about Susan.

and that child you're carrying would have been mine.

marlena looked at kristen and says,

kristen, i have to tell john the truth about your lies because he have the right to know that you did.

yeah, right, you told john because you was still in love with him and when i killed you, marlena, john will be my again.

kristen told marlena as she smiles at her.

meanwhile john, bo, roman and abe they all

arrive at dimera's mansion and john was very angry as he walked into the mansion.

Stefano saw kristen note as john cane into the living.

john, why are you here?, stefano asked.

You son-of-a-bitch!, where is she?, john asked stefano as bo, roman and abe cane into the room.

stefano looks at john as he was confused,

she who?, he asked john.

don't give me that stefano, you know who I'm taking about now are you going to tell where my wife is?

john asked stefano as he wanted to kill him.

Stefano hadn't been expecting that and he respond back.

I do not know what you're talking about, John?, i don't have marlena.

well... stefano, she is missing and the reason why i know that because you put this note on my front door of my house.

john told him as roman hands stefano the note.

stefano reads the note and then looked back up at john and tells him, John, I didn't send you this note.

John laughs bitterly before he asks, and you expect me to believe that?.

john grabs Stefano's jacket and pulls him up and tells him.

Unless you want to die right here and now, old man, you'd better stop playing games with me and tell me where marlena is?

Stefano's hands lock on to John's wrists as he tells him, John, I do not have Marlena.

stefano pushed John away from him and then he walked to the other side of the room.

abe walks up to john and asks him, john, back at the station, you told that kristen want call you to meet her at the park?,

yeah, she did, but she didn't show up, john told his friend.

Stefano turns around to face john and asks him, kristen, called you?.

yes, she did, she wanted..., my God, she is behind it all.

john said out loud as he goes grabs stefano's jacket again and says, I do not know why I did not see it sooner.

Stefano yanks John's hand away and says,

I do not know which one of us has been the bigger fool.

might explain why she'd didn't show up at the park to meet you, john, bo told his friend .

stefano looks at john and says to him, john

i like to help you to find marlena.

meanwhile at old Penthouse

Kristen is starts to undo the ropes as she lowers her head and whispers in Marlena's ear.

who, do you think send the card and the blood roses to you, huh?.

you're the one who send me the card and the flowers?, marlena asks.

Kristen is Untying the last of the ropes and then she places the end of the gun against Marlena's back.

Yes, I did and get up from the chair, kristen told marlena.

Marlena takes a few steps forward and then turns around to face Kristen and tells her.

kristen, Don't do something that you will regret for the rest of your life.

Kristen laughs wildly, move she told marlena as she points the gun to her and they both walked on the balcony of the Penthouse.

just you and me, Doc on this tiny little balcony, kristen said as she looked out over the railing and she continues.

It's an awfully long way down don't you think?.

Kristen, please!, don't do this, okay?,

marlena asked as tears are coming down her cheeks.

Kristen shook her head as she walks closer to marlena and tells her,I want to see you dead marlena.

back at the dimera's mansion.

You want me to work with you?,John asks stefano incredulously.

Stefano nods.

You must be out of your mind, stefano, john told him.

john, I think we will stand a better chance of finding them if we work together, stefano told john.

What are you up to now, stefano?, roman asked.

Stefano looks at roman and tells him,

I know you will find this hard to believe, roman but Marlena's safety is my first concer.

You're right, stefano, I do find it hard to believe and you're nothing but a sick old man with a very twisted view of love and

you're even crazier than I thought if you

ever thought you stood a chance with Marlena.

roman told stefano as John ran right to Stefano and grabbed him by the neck and pushed him back to the glass door and tells him.

You bastard, tell me where kristen is holding my wife?, or I will kill you right here and right now.

back at the old Penthouse.

kristen, please don't hurt my baby?,

it's innocent.

marlena asked kristen as she tried to walk away from her.

kristen shake her head and replies,

Your baby, Marlena!, what about my baby?,

the baby you killed!, My baby died because

I went down in those tunnels in Paris to look for you."

kristen, you went down there of your own free will and you weren't down there to look for me.

you went down there to make sure that I didn't tell John the truth about you and I didn't kill your baby, kristen, It was your

lying and scheming that killed your baby.

SHUT UP, MARLENA!, I've had enough of this are you ready to die?.

Kristen asked as she slowly starts to point the gun to marlena's stomach again.

Marlena threw her arm out, slamming

Kristen's against the wall of the balcony,

so that the gun will hit the ground.

marlena felt a sudden pain as Kristen caught her by her hair.

kristen forced marlena up against the railing and tells her, I'll see you in hell you bitch!.

kristen wrapped her fingers around Marlena's throat and began to squeeze it.

Marlena could see the ground far below her and she grabbed hold of Kristen's wrists as she tried to get away from her.

back at the dimera mansion.

john still has stefano in choke hold as he tells him.

you're going to tell me where marlena is? even if I have to beat it out of you.

abe goes to John's side and tries to settle him down.

John, no, don't do it, you may never get marlena back if he dies, abe told his best friend.

abe is right, John, let him go, you will be

know help if your in jail, bo said to his friend.

John looked deep into Stefano's eyes as he glared at him.

John let Stefano go and walked away from him and he walked over to the wall and pushes it.

okay, stefano, do you know where kristen might take marlena?, abe asked his father in law.

i don't have any idea where kristen took marlena, maybe you, should asked her husband who is over there.

he says, he loves marlena so much, but he fail to keep her safe, stefano told his son in law.

I have had enough of this stefano

needs to be behind bars and I won't rest until I see him either rot in jail or die in the gas chamber.

and, God help me if kristen hurts marlena and our unborn child, in any form, i will make sure that she will pay, john said as looked at stefano.

bo, goes to his friend side and says to him,

john, i think you need to go outside to get some air and i will come with you.

john looked at his friend as he nods his head and then he and bo both goes outside to get some air.

when they get outside, john was so angry he went to hit something.

bo, can see how upset john is getting and he goes to his side again and puts one of his hands on John's shoulder and tells him.

john, buddy, you need to clam down, okay.

I know you're right bo it's just every time I see that man it drives me mad and each day that he's free gives him another chance to hurt our loved ones.

john told his friend that when his cellphone started to ring.

john grabs his phone that is in his pocket and answers it.

john back, john said into the cellphone.

hello, mr black, this is Jim brown the desk manager from the Penthouse.

how can i help you?, john asked the man who was on the other line of the phone.

you and mrs black don't live in the Penthouse anymore right?, jim asked.

yeah,why?, john asked as he was confused.

well.. someone is in your old Penthouse,

jim told john.

that when it hit john, he knew who was in the Penthouse.

okay, thanks you jim,for letting me know and I'm on my way here now, john said before he hang up phone.

john, who was on the phone?, bo asked his friend.

john looked at bo and tells him, bo i know will kristen and doc are .

back at the old Penthouse.

marlena finally got away from kristen but when she cane back into the living room she felt a sharp pain in her stomach as

she felt very dizzy that when she collapses in pain and falls to the floor.

kristen looks down at marlena who is pass out on the floor and she smile as she goes and picks up the gun.

kristen was going to shoot marlena but before she can a man came into the front door of the Penthouse.

kristen, we need to go now because, someone called john and he on his way there now.

the man told kristen who works for the dimera's family.

kristen want to kill marlena but she knew she how's to leave the Penthouse before john arrived.

her and the man left the Penthouse leaving marlena here by herself who is laying on the floor.

John!, marlena whisper as she had to have faith that he would find her before it was too late.

couple minutes later john arrived at the Penthouse with bo, as for roman and abe they both stay back at the dimera mansion with stefano.

bo told them both that he will call, when they find marlena if she was indeed at the Penthouse.

Oh my God!, Marlena, john said as he took off in a sprint across the living room and he dropped to the floor.

john took Marlena in his arms and says to her, marlena, honey, please open your eyes and talk to me.

john brushed the hair off marlena's forehead as he still telling her to wake up.

doc, C'mon baby wake up, please just wake up, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, sorry, that kristen hurt you.

bo cane back from upstairs to check if kristen was up here but she wasn't.

he goes to John's side and tells him, john,

i was upstairs to check if kristen was still here and she gone.

and i going to call abe and roman to let him that we find marlena, okay.

bo, told john as he puts one of his hands on his shoulder.

john nods and says, thanks you as he

brushed the hair back from marlena's face and pressed his lips gently to her forehead.

bo looked at his friend before he goes and called abe and roman to let them know that they did find marlena at the Penthouse, but there was no kristen to be found.

It seemed like forever before Marlena's lashes fluttered.

John?, she whispered his name out.

oh, think God, john said as he was glad to hear her voice.

marlena, sweetheart, I'm here now and Everything is going to be okay.

john told her as he stroked the wispy bangs from her forehead.

i knew you will find me, marlena said to

her husband.

John tightened his hold on her as he leant over her and pressed his lips to her forehead.

John could feel Marlena trembling in his arms and he saw her fearful glance at the open door.

It's okay, baby, kristen isn't going to hurt you never again and that is a promise, john told his wife.

Suddenly marlena felt dizzy and the dizzier she got, she clung to John tightly.

john holding marlena closer to his body as he was thanking God that she was safe, that he'd managed to get to her in time.

and that when he saw how pale she was, doc, sweetheart are you feeling alright?.

marlena didn't respond back to john.

John, you idiot!, Of course she's not okay, Kristen almost killed her, john thought to himself.

marlena was still in john arms as she

clutching her stomach, Doc, baby what's wrong?,

john asked his wife as he starting to get worried that something was wrong with her and the baby.

John, it's the baby, i think i might be going into labor, I'm so scared because it's too soon, i just started my eight months , john,

its too early.

marlena told her husband as she started to cry.

I know you are sweetheart, but i need you

to try and relax, can you do that for me?, john asked his wife.

marlena nods her head as she tries to relax.

doc, honey, I'm going to get you to the hospital, john told her as he carried her through the living room.

that when bo cane back into the room after he was done talking to roman.

he saw john carrying marlena in this arms and asked him, john, is marlena alright?.

john looks at his friend and tells him, bo,

i have to take marlena to the hospital because she might be going into labor.

Another contraction gripped Marlena's abdomen and she groaned loudly,

clutching her stomach at the same time.

john looked at his wife and tells her, it's going be alright, sweetheart and I'm going to take you to the hospital now.

john, i will drive you to the hospital so, you can be in the back seat with marlena, bo told his friend.

thank you, John said to his friend as he walked out from the Penthouse as he carrying marlena in his arms and goes

to the hospital.


	16. chapter sixteen

Chapter: sixteen.

At Hospital.

Marlena is resting in her room and John is

sitting on a chair that is next to her bed.

john starts to stroke Marlena's hair, and

she started to open her eyes.

Marlena wakes up, and she saw her husband who is smiles at her.

Hey, pretty lady, how are you feeling?, john asked his wife.

John, I'm scared, I can't be in labor it's too soon.

marlena told her husband as she started to get upset.

John embraces Marlena to try and calm her down and tells her.

shhh...,doc, honey, everything is going to be alright and nothing is going to happen to you or our baby.

marlena was going to say something but before she can the doctor cane into the room.

how's the patient doing?, dr. bader asked her patient and friend.

marlena looks up at her doctor and tells her,

the pains has slowed down and they're not as intense as they were.

that's good, dr. bader said as her face looked worried that when marlena knew that something was wrong.

Karen, what's wrong?, marlena asked her doctor and friend.

karen looks at her friend and tells her,

Marlena, you're in labor.

Tears fill Marlena's eyes as she spoke,

Oh, no!, I can't it's too soon.

john can see that marlena is getting very upset and he needs to calm her down fast and he tells her.

Listen to me, doc, everything is going to be okay and I want you to calm down can you do that for me?.

marlena looks at her husband as she nods her head.

John turns to Dr. Bader and asks her, you can stop the labor?.

well.. I've started Marlena on an IV drip with medication which I'm hoping will stop the labor.

marlena, your blood pressure is still a little bit high and I want you to take it easy and

I'll be back in a little while to check up on you, okay.

Thank you, Karen, john told her.

your welcome, Dr. Bader said back and then she leaves the room.

marlena shook her head, trying to fight the tears.

john goes to marlena side and pulls her into his arms and tells her.

Sweetheart, everything is going to be all right.

john kisses marlena's on the forehead.

but, John nothing has gone right for months, marlena told her husband as she

wiping away the tears from her cheeks.

John shook his head firmly and says,

I don't want to hear that from you, marlena, because you know better than that.

our baby that you're carrying is healthy

and doing fine, and the doctor said so.

and as for nothing going right, Doc, we did survived from kristen and stefano both.

we're finally are married now and we going to add this little one soon to our family.

john told his wife as he puts one of his hands over her big belly.

I know you're right, but I just...,Oh...oh John...I thought...I thought I was ...

marlena said she began to shake almostviolently.

She was unintelligible after that as the tears cascaded with powerful sobs that tore through her.

John wrapped his arms around marlena as he held her close, rocking her softly.

marlena sighed as shook her head and then she looks back up at her husband.

john, i was so scared, because kristen told me that she what's to kill me and our unborn child that I'm carrying inside my belly because i stole you from her and she what's you back.

marlena told him as tears trembled on her lashes.

marlena didn't want to give into the fear but what if something happened to the baby when she was fighting with kristen.

john was thinking about that he had come so close to losing her and it hit him all over again and he shook his head.

doc, sweetheart, I'm sorry, john told his wife as he looks deep into her eyes.

marlena looks confused and asks him,

john, honey, why are you saying sorry for?.

doc, I put you and our baby in danger because i knew kristen was up to something.

john told marlena as he feels so guilty about leaving her by herself at home when he was at the park to meets kristen.

john, honey, this wasn't your fault!, marlena told him as she shook her head but he wasn't about to be dissuaded.

doc, i shouldn't left you by yourself and i should have known that its was a setup in the beginning.

john told her as he was so angry with himself.

marlena was focusing on John now and she wasn't about to let him do this to himself.

It's okay, John, it's over now, marlena

told him as she could see the guilt and

the self-doubt in his eyes as he spoke.

John, this is not your fault, you did

everything you could to make sure I was safe and you are not responsible for Kristen's actions.

john, I don't want you blaming yourself for this, marlena told him.

john hated himself for putting marlena

and their unborn child in this kind of danger

and he didn't know how she could just ignore that.

I can't help it, Marlena, I was afraid of this was going to happen, john told his wife.

john, honey, you got there and you saved me, I'm okay and you haven't lost me and you're not going to.

john,.did everything you could to protect me and protect our children.

marlena told her husband as she smiles at him.

Oh, God, I love you so much, Doc, john told her as he smiles at her.

i love you too, marlena said back to her husband.

john, where's belle and Brady?, marlena asked.

doc, they're both fine and they're with caroline and shawn i called them when you was sleeping and i asked them to pick up belle and Brady at school, john told her.

marlena smiles at her husband.

bo stuck his head around the corner of the door to the room and says.

john, I'm really sorry to interrupt, but I just need to talk to you for a moment?.

john looks at marlena and says Doc?,

he wasn't sure that he wanted to leave her.

go, i will be fine, marlena told her husband.

john goes and kisses marlena on the lips.

doc, i will be right back, okay, john told her.

marlena nods her head and john left the room to talk to bo.

out in the waiting room, bo has just broken the news to John about kristen that she is no where to be found.

John punches the wall, Damn it, john said.

bo looks at his friend and asks him, john,

did marlena said anything to you what happened at the Penthouse?.

john nods his head and then looks at his friend and says.

doc, told me that reason why kristen kidnapped her it's because she what's me back.

and kristen what's to kill marlena and our unborn child because she blames, doc, for took me away from her.

bo, kristen has a sick fantasy that i will leave marlena and go back with her and that will never happen because my life is with marlena and our children.

john, we're still looking for kristen and we're going to keep a very close eye on stefano and the dimera's mansion, bo told his friend.

thanks you, bo john told his friend as he smiles at him.

your welcome, buddy, bo, said as he puts one of his hands on John's shoulder.

bo left the hospital and go back to the police station.

John tries to calm himself down before he goes back to Marlena's room and he pours a cup of coffee.

The elevator opens and sami steps out

that when she sees john and she runs to him.

dad, John, how's mom?, sami asked her stepfather.

Hi, punkin, she's in premature labor and the doctor has her on medication to stop it,

john told his stepdaughter.

lexie saw john and sami both and she walks up to them.

john, abe just called me and he told me what happened how is marlena doing?,

lexie asked her friend.

She's on medication to stop the labor and the good news is that her water wasn't break yet, john told his friend and

stepdaughter.

sami turns to lexie and asks her, Well, that's good isn't it?.

lexie looks at sami and replies back,

yes, that's very good, If Marlena can remain calm then the medication should work to stop the labor.

is it alright if I went in to see her?, sami asked, her stepfather.

john smiles at his stepdaughter and says,

I think she will love that and I'm going to call home and check in on the kids, I'll be in a minute.

okay, sami said as she goes and see her mother.

sami spokes her head into Marlena's room and says, are you ready for visitors?.

marlena looked at the door and she saw it was Sami and she smile.

Get in here you, of course I'm ready for visitors, marlena told her daughter.

Sami goes over to her mother's bedside and hugs her.

how are you feeling?, sami asked her mother as they pulled from their hug.

I actually think the medication is starting to work because the contractions are slowing down, marlena told her daughter.

where's john?, marlena asked, he's is calling to check on the kids, and mom, you know I'm very anxious to see my little brother or sister, but I think I can wait a another month.

sami told her mother as she smiles at her.

Marlena smiles at her daughter as she puts her hand on her stomach.

sami, i think he or she will be very lucky to have you for a big sister, marlena told her daughter.

sami smiles and she was going to say something but before she can, there's

was a knock at the door.

Come in, marlena said, lexie enters the room .

Well, how is the patient feeling? and have the contractions slowed down?, lexie asked her friend.

marlena smiles at her friend and replies,

I think the medication is working because i don't feel anymore contractions.

that good to hear and Dr. bader has been called to the delivery room, so I'll be checking up on you if you don't mind?,

lexie asked her friend.

not at all, marlena says back to lexie and that when john enters the room, he sits on the bed with Marlena.

How are the kids?, marlena asked her husband as she smiles at him.

They're fine, Caroline and shawn are going to stay with them tonight at the house because I'm going to spend the night here with you.

john told his wife as he smile at her.

he didn't what to leave marlena side never again because what happened with kristen and she is still out there roaming the streets.

marlena nods her head and then smiles at her husband.

sami interrupts, Well, i should go and mom get some rest and i love you.

sami leans over and gives her mother a hug and a kiss.

I will, marlena says to her daughter as sami

hugs John.

Bye, punkin, john said to his stepdaughter.

sami smiles at her stepfather before she left the room.

marlena your blood pressure want down a little bit and i like to do a ultrasound to check on the baby, okay, lexie said to her friend

marlena nods her head and then she pulled the covers down just below her abdomen and then she lifts her gown exposing her big belly.

All right then lets see how the baby is doing, lexie said as she puts gel on Marlena's stomach.

lexie moves the wand around marlena's stomach.

john is holding marlena's hand as they see a clear picture of their baby and they both has tears in their eyes.

marlena looks at lexie and asks her, lex is our baby alright?.

lexie smiles at her friend and replies, he

or she looked healthy and has a good heart beat.

john and marlena both our so happy to hear that.

marlena, do you feel anymore contractions?, lexie asked her friend.

i don't feel anymore contractions, marlena told her friend.

lexie smiles and says, well.. it's looks like

the medication is working because it has stop your labor.

john and marlena both smiles at lexie.

lexie was done with the ultrasound machine and then looks back at her friends and says.

so, marlena, your labor has stop, but i think it's a good idea to keep you here for the night just in case if the pain comes back, and i will let dr. bader know what's going

on okay, marlena nods her head.

okay, good and marlena, you try get some rest, Lexie told her friend.

i will and thank you again, lexie, marlena told her friend as she smiles at her.

your welcome, lexie said before she left the room.

john smiles at marlena as he goes and puts her in this arms.

doc, i love you so much, john told her as he puts one of his hands on her growing belly.

marlena looked up at her husband and tells him, i love you too, john.

marlena puts one of her hands on top of his.

meanwhile at the dimera's mansion.

Stefano is worried about Kristen until he gets the phone call from her and she told him that she is hiding somewhere in Salem.

a month later, there still no sign of kristen, the Salem police force are still searching for her.

john being staying home more because he will not leave marlena's side because want happened with kristen.

john also hired some bodyguards for the house, he wants marlena and their family to be safe, because kristen is still out there roaming the streets.

marlena is now into her nine month of her pregnancy.

marlena's due date was two weeks away and she knew she would be having a baby very soon.

After seeing her doctor last week, her blood pressure was under control but she needed to stay on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy to ensure hers and the baby's health.

Marlena is still having some braxton hicks contractions and she has been resting a lot more than normal because Her back and legs is hurting so much.

in the early morning of April 10 ,1999.

john and marlena both are sleeping

peacefully in their bed.

marlena felt a sharp pain in her back and it woke her up.

she pushed herself up to a sitting position and she looks at the clock that is on her nightstand by the bad and its reads 2:30 am.

john woke up from his sleep and he saw that his wife was awake.

he puts is hand on marlena's shoulder and

asked her, doc, honey, are you feeling alright?.

yeah, I'm alright, i just having some back pain and it just woke me up.

marlena told her husband as she looks at him.

doc, honey, are you in labor?, john asked his wife as he started to get worried.

i haven't felt any contractions, and my water hasn't broken yet, marlena told her husband.

but, doc, if you're in labor, i should get you

to the hospital and the baby is early and something could be wrong.

we should go to the hospital, john told his wife.

marlena smiles at her husband and says,

john, honey, just relax, okay and i just want to wait little bit longer before we go to the hospital and it might be just Braxton Hicks contractions.

marlena told her husband as she grabbing both of his hands in her own and tells him.

yes, the baby is about two weeks early but he or she is full term and remember what dr. bader told us the baby might come early because of my history of giving birth early with my other pregnancy in the past.

john looks at his wife and tells her, yes, you're right and doc, I'm sorry that i panic like that and i want to make sure you and our baby is alright.

marlena smiles at her husband says, john, honey, you don't have to be sorry, okay.

john, i promise you, if i do feel any contractions or my water breaks, i will yet you know and we will go to the hospital.

john smiles at his wife and then he kisses

her forehead.

john, honey, could you give me a pillow?, marlena asked.

of course i will, he said and then he picked up a pillow.

marlena lay on her side and then she stuffed the pillow under her bump and john is laying beside her as she falls asleep.

the next time marlena woke up she feels her first contraction.

marlena looks at the clock and it reads 5:00 am.

marlena remains calm as she lays awake waiting for the next contraction.

at 5:48, marlena feels another twisting, wrenching pain and she takes a deep breath .

she debates on waking john, but she knows he will go nuts.

marlena gets up carefully and wanders into the nursery and she plants herself in the rocker and cradles her belly.

so, little one you decided that you want to meet me and your daddy today, marlena said to her bump as she rocking slightly.

john wakes up and he notices that marlena wasn't in bed and he started to panic, marlena?, he yells.

In here, marlena responds calmly and

john wanders into the doorway, seemingly relieved to see marlena.

John's hair is a mess and the lines of his face still lined with worry.

john walks towards the rocker and then he knelt in front of marlena and clasped her hands.

is it time?, john asked as his hands moves to marlena's belly.

marlena nodded and says, I think it's beginning and I just started having small contractions

marlena told her husband as she smiles at him.

doc, how long is your contractions are lasting for?, john asked as he smiles at his wife.

My contractions are still pretty far apart and they're not coming consistently and We've got a ways to go before we head to the hospital, marlena told her husband

one hour later, john marlena are both back in their bedroom and marlena's contractions are now 30 minutes apart.

marlena was having a lot of back labor and she not only felt the contractions in her abdomen, but also in her lower back.

her husband was doing the best he could to help her with the pain that she is feeling.

marlena Knees on a pillow on the floor and lean forward onto the bed as john is

rubbing her back to relieve some of the pressure she was feeling.

doc, honey, how are feeling?, john asked as he still rubbing her back.

mmmm... i cannot seems to get comfortable and this position is not helping my back and it's very painful, marlena told her husband.

doc, honey, do you want to take a bath and it might help with the pain, john suggested,

I'll, do anything, marlena told him

Okay, baby, I'm going to get the bath ready for you.

john told his wife as he gets up from

the floor and then he goes to their bathroom

and gets the water ready for her.

marlena is now in the bathroom and john is helping her into the tub.

marlena felt more relaxed the moment her body hit the water.

The warmth alleviated some of her throbbing back pain and she felt better than she had all week.

john sat outside the tub as he ran a hand over her belly.

Is it helping?, he asked.

yes, it's helping with the pain but, john can you rub my back still?.

marlena asked her husband as she trying to relax.

john smiles at his wife and says to her, of course i will, anything for you, sweetheart.

john puts his hands on marlena's back and starts to rub it.

This was the first time she could actually relax a little and not be in agonizing pain.

When the water started to get cold, john careful helped marlena get out from the bathtub.

after john helped marlena get dressed into something comfortable, they go downstairs and marlena lays down on the couch.

two hours later, marlena contractions are now getting stronger and they're about 17 minutes apart.

after john was done making breakfast for

belle and Brady, he walks back into the living room and goes to the couch there marlena is laying on her side.

john knelt beside her and he kisses her forehead.

Ow!", marlena cried out as another contraction hit her and she squeezed her eyes shut.

john told her to breathe slowly as he holding her hand.

when the contractions pass, marlena looks up at john and tells him.

John, we need to go to the hospital now because my contractions are getting harder and stronger.

john smiles at his wife and says to her, okey, i'll call, dr. Bader to yet her know that you're in labor and we're on our way to the hospital and then, I will help you to the car.

marlena nodded her head as she took quick shallow breaths and rubbed her extended abdomen.

After john called dr. Bader, he put the car seat, their overnight bags and the baby Diaper bag in thier car.

and then he puts belle and Brady both in the car and he helped them both in their car seats.

john goes back into the house and he helped marlena walk to their car and they made their way to the Brady's pub to drop off belle and Brady.

After john dorp off Belle and Brady at the pub, he drives to the hospital.

John, did you call the family and our friends, to yet them know that I'm in labor?.

Marlena asked her husband as she rubs her belly with her hand.

john nodded as he turning down another street.

yes, I did, pretty lady and they all wishes you all the best and they all going to come by the hospital later when our baby is born.

john informed his wife as he looked at her.

We're nearly there, doc, how you doing?.

he asked her as he turned down another street.

I'm doing, okay so far, marlena said before another contraction hit her.

john took her hand and tells her, doc, just breath through it and we are almost at the hospital.

marlena nods her head as they pulled into the hospital parking area .

John parks the car and then he gets out from the car and he goes and gets the bags and then he helped marlena out of the car and guided her inside the hospital.

Hey, guys, are you both ready to welcome your little one into the world?, Dr. Bader asked as she greeted them.

Oh, God, yes, I'm more then ready to meet him or her, marlena said before screaming out in pain.

Marlena was hit with another contraction and this one stronger than the others

she squeezed John's hand for dear life.

Oh, John," she breathed out.

I'm right here, you hang in there okay, John told his wife as he stood in front of her as he letting her lean up against him.

marlena clung on to john as her arms around his neck and then she buried her face in to his chest.

Oh, john it hurts so much, marlena said to her husband as she try to breathe very lowly.

I know, baby, Just breath through it, sweetheart, john told his Wife as he rubbing her back.

When the contraction finally ended,

marlena looked up at her husband.

Doc, are you really to have our baby?, john asked her and she nodded her head.

Okay, yet go, john said as he helped marlena walk to her hospital room.

in Marlena's hospital room.

Marlena is dressed in a hospital gown and she is place in bed and she is hooked up to a IV line and a series of machines from a fetal monitor to her own heart monitor.

John is sitting by Marlena's hospital bed and he is holding her hand as Dr. Bader is

examing her.

dr. bader looks up at marlena and tells her,

Well, marlena everything seem to be progressing well, you're dilated at four centimetres, so you have a while to go still

and your contractions are at fifteen minuets apart and they'll most likely stay that way until your water breaks.

marlena, i also check your blood pressure and it is at a normal rate and that what we want and i will check on you later, okay,

and Get some rest you need it.

Dr. bader said to her friend and then she walks to the door to exit the private hospital room.

thanks you ,John said to the doctor as she turned around in the door way and smiles at him, as she leave the room to give them some privacy.

John smiled down on at his wife and gave her some ice chips from the cup and running it along her lips and her warm skin.

Marlena looks at her husband as she feels another contraction.

She grabs john's hand and she grips on it very tight.

John can tell that the pain was lightening, because marlena's grip had lessoned drastically.

marlena has her eyes closed as she is breathing in and out.

that's it, doc, just breath through it, john told his wife as his other hand is behind her lower back and he rubs it in tiny circles.

the contraction finally ended and marlena lays on her right side to get more comfortable.

She closed her eyes slowly as john kisses her forehead and then he sit down on the chair again that is beside marlena's bed.

john takes one of marlena's hands and holding it in his.

couple minutes later, Marlena's moan in her sleep and john is still sitting by her bed side as he holding her hand.

he tells marlena to breathe slowly as she held his hand tightly.

marlena is breathing deeply in and out until the pain faded.

doc, sweetheart, you okay?, john asked her as he continued to hold her hand.

Yeah… that one just snuck up on me suddenly, marlena told her husband as she looks at him.

doc, honey, I'll be here to help you through the pain, john told her and he kissed the back of her hand.

45 minutes later.

Marlena moaned as another painfully contraction and she gripped John's hand even tighter.

doc, honey, breathe through it, you know

how, long breaths, john told her as he stroked her hair.

marlena Focusing on his voice, as she felt her water broke and that when dr. bader entered the room and asks her friend, how are you feeling marlena?

Karen, my water just broke, marlena told her doctor.

okay, that good, dr. bader said as she goes and checked on marlena's dilation.

marlena, you're already at six centimetres,

Karen told her friend.

John smiled down at his wife and gave her some ice chips from the cup and running it along her lips and her warm skin.

Marlena looks at her husband as she feels another painful contraction.

Marlena shut her eyes tightly as she moans out and she squeezing john's hand as she tries to breathe.

john feels guilty that marlena was in so much pain and he didn't like seeing her like this.

doc, do you want an Epidural?,John asked concerned as he helped marlena to sit up on bed and he puts a pillow hide her back.

Ah, no," she replied back as she shaking her head.

I want to do this naturally, marlena told her husband.

Sweetheart, are you sure you don't want an epidural, i just don't like seeing you in so much pain, doc, its broken my heart.

John told his wife as he puts his hand on her stomach.

Yes, I'm sure, i want to do this naturally and

i have you by my side.

Marlena told her husband as she give him a little smile.

there are another pain relief options that you can try to help with the pain.

you can try, walk around in the room or you can sit on birthing ball and you also can sit in the birthing tub that is in your room.

dr. bader told her friend as she smiles at her.

Let's try the birthing ball first, marlena said.

dr. bader nods as she goes and gets

the birthing ball and she puts it beside the bed.

marlena looks at her husband and asks him, john, can you help me up, please?.

John nodded as he careful helped marlena out from the hospital bed and then he helps her to sit down on the ball.

john, honey, next time I have a contraction,

I want you to press down on my back.

marlena asked her husband as she moves

his hand to where she wanted it.

john nodded seriously, desperate to be able to do anything to help marlena along.

Not at all, john said as marlena rest her head against the bed and that when she

felt a another contraction coming.

okay, now, marlena ordered her husband

as she felt the wave of pain hit.

john's hand was warm and solid against marlena's back gently massaging against the onslaughts of pain.

Just breathe slowly, sweetheart, that it keep breathing, you are doing so good, doc.

Did that help?, john asked his wife and she nodded.

marlena is now kneeling over the birthing ball as john is rubbing her back with his hand and then he started to massage her shoulders.

Ten minuets had past and marlena is back in her hospital bed.

Marlena is haveing another contraction that begins to rack her body and the monitor registering each contraction stronger and stronger.

She is laying on her side and tightens her grip on John's hand, as he leans intoneaded at the sore muscle that cover Marlena's tiring for.

she laid back enjoying the attention, john was giving her.

marlena would have told him to back off by now, but John never annoyed her no matter what he did.

I never thought that we'd be having another baby, but here we are, marlena broke the silence.

I couldn't be happier, John said back to her as he ran his strong fingers over her calves.

the two share a look the meaning only known to themselves.

The moment was broken as Marlena fought through another contraction with the help from John.

he is massaging the small of her back with his free hand.

marlena's body trembles involuntarily as every ounce of energy is drained from her and she shuts her eyes and trying to breathe deeply.

that's good baby, you're doing great, John whispers in marlena's ear.

Marlena's body begins to relax, as john continues to gently massage her back.

her face was flushed red and john went to the bathroom.

he promptly returned with a cold wet cloth and gently laid it on marlena's forehead before returning to giving her a foot rub.

john started to rub marlena's swollen feet and she leaned back and closed her eyes.

that when Dr. bader enters the room,

How are you feeling?, she asked marlena.

the contractions are very painful and they hurt, marlena said back to her doctor and friend.

Dr. bader smiles at marlena and says to her, marlena, I'm going to check you again to see how far long you are.

John smiled at his wife and kisses her on the lips.

I love you, so much doc, john told her.

I love you too, she said back to him.

That when Dr bader Looks at both of them and says.

Wow, not long now, marlena. You're already at eight centimetres .

John had grin from ear to ear, he was just beaming with pride and joy.

soon he'll, be holding little baby but not just any baby his and Marlena's something he's been waiting for, for a very long time.

John wants to have another baby with marlena because he wasn't here when she was pregnant with belle.

It's so different this time because they are merried now and they both know the baby is john's this time.

When marlena gave birth to Belle, they both didn't know at the time she was john's daughter.

john looked to his watch knowing that the time for another contraction was well on it's way, as he took marlena's hand in his gently.

Marlena looked up at John and taking all the strength that she required from the smile on his face together they were living out their dream.

John wiped away the beads of sweat that formed over marlena's forehead.

You're doing wonderful, doc, keep up the great work, John told her as he hold her hand.

Marlena nodded her head before taking a sharp intake of breath as another contraction hit her.

marlena was squeezing john's hand so hard

he thought it would surely drop off and

When the contraction was over,

marlena let go of john's hand and it was a deep red colour, and almost purple.

john looked at his hand and laughed.

Oh, honey, I'm so sorry, i didn't realise that I was that strong.

Marlena said to her husband as he smiled and kissed her on the forehead and says to her, It's okay, honey.

John, i'm so uncomfortable, marlena told him.

marlena, the birthing tub is ready for you if you want to try it? and it will help with the pain, dr. Bader told her friend.

let's try the tub, marlena said as she getting

off the bed with the help from her husband.

john help her to take off her hospital gown and she was just wearing her maternity bar.

the birthing tub is in the corner of marlena's hospital room.

marlena was standing in front of her husband as she was having contraction.

marlena has her arms wrapped around John's neck.

john rubs marlena's back as he tells her, to breath and that she doing amazing.

after the pain finally fade john helped marlena step over the edge of the tub and she slowly set foot in the warm, perfectly heated water.

marlena lay back in the warm water, sighing and closing her eyes as the water took away

some of her pain that she is feeling in her

lower back and it felt amazing.

marlena breathed out relieved as her tensed muscles seemed to finally able to relax.

God, I should have done this hours ago, marlena said as John, join her in the water.

because he wants to be close to marlena and help her along the way.

marlena has a good husband who was determined to be by her side the entire time.

john is sitting behind marlena as she leans back into him.

marlena grabbing John's hands as his arms wrapped around her body.

Don't let go of me, OK?, she whispered.

I won't, I'm not going anywhere, john assured marlena and he kissing her shoulder.

couple minutes later, marlena moved around a bit and trying to find the most comfortable position to be in.

After a while, she settled, leaning against the edge of the tub facing out.

dr. bader checked the baby's heart rate for the millionth time.

marlena, you can also choose to give birth in there if you want and I'll, be back in about half an hour to check on you again, dr. Bader informed her friend.

Marlena nods her head.

Thank you, john said to the doctor and he watched her leave the room, closing the door behind her.

marlena turned to john and she was about to speak but another powerful contraction

radiated through her abdomen and she screeched in pain.

John is rubbing marlena's back and tells her

doc, sweetheart, just breath through it don't try to fight it.

marlena nods her head as she whispers to john.

love you so much, john and thank you so much.

what for?, john asked as he was confused.

For being you and I couldn't have done this without you, john.

marlena told her husband as the contraction pass, and she continues

I couldn't have survived this pregnancy, without you, john and you made me see that life was worth living.

john smiles and kissed marlena's on the lips as he shook his head and whispers to her.

marlena evens black, you're wonderful and i love you so much.

john is remembers belle's birth and he says,

doc, honey, do you realize that we actually got it right this time that we we're doing it

in the hospital with doctors present, john told his wife.

Marlena managed a smile in return.

Brady wasn't born in the hospital either,

she pointed out.

boyish grin lit up on John's face and he says, you're right, doc, he wasn't born in the hospital either.

john removed a wet strand of hair from marlena's face and pushed it behind her ear and asks her.

so, doc, do you want to give birth in here or on the bed?.

marlena sighed, I feel the bath is a bit awkward but… the thought of getting out of here seems impossible.

marlena said as she feels another painfully contraction.

Oh, God!, John, help me, please, marlena begged him as she clenching his hand, tightly.

marlena is screamed and fighting thought the uncomfortable pain and trying to breathe in deeply through her nose, as

John is holding her.

john is rubbing marlena's back with his other hand as he tells her,

that it, sweetheart, take slow breaths, Oh, doc, you're doing so good, john whispers into marlena's ear and then he kissed her forehead.

After marlena's contraction fade, she looks up at john and he wipes the tears from her red cheeks.

Sweetheart, are you sure you don't want any pain relief, for the pain?.

john asked his wife as he stroking back her sweaty hair.

Marlena shakes her head as tears roll from the corners of her eyes.

No ... l want to do it... marlena breathes out as her voice weak and hoars.

John continues to gently massage her back as his heart aching to see her in such distress.

Are you sure honey?, john asked her again.

yes, I'm sure, marlena told her husband as she was determined to do it on her own without any drugs.

john smiles at her and goes and kisses her on the lips again.

Doc, do you know how much that, I love you?, john asked.

marlena nods her head as she started to cry.

John, I'm so grateful that you're here.

marlena told him as she enjoyed knowing that he was right there in the water with her.

marlena groaned as her body divested itself of another contraction is coming.

she puts her face into john neck and wraps her arms around it and he starts to rubbed soothing circles over her back.

Ohhhh, marlena groaned out loud as john ran a smooth palm up her trembling arm.

Doc, baby, you are doing amazing, John told his wife

marlena leans her head back against John's chest with her eyes close as the pain slowly passed.

one hour later, each contraction became stronger, and the only thing that kept Marlena calm was John.

Everything he did was to her benefit, everything that he would say was to make her smile or to support her.

Marlena moans out as another contraction hit her body and she puts her head on John's shoulder.

Ohh.. I want to push, John!!!, Please let me push!, Marlena shouted out.

doc, sweetheart, don't push yet, because we need to wait for the doctor to come back, just breath through the pain, don't try to fight it.

john told her as he rubs her back.

marlena nods her head.

that's my girl!, john said as he continues to rub marlena's sore back.

marlena, how are you feeling?, Dr. bader asked as she enter the room.

i feel like i need to push, marlena inform her doctor.

okay, let see wants going on dr. bader said as she pulling on a pair of elbow length gloves and then she planted herself on one side of the tub.

marlena i need you to settle back into the water so i can check yours dilated to see if it time to have a baby yet the doctor told marlena.

marlena nods her head as she leans back against john who is sitting behind her.

dr. Bader is checking marlena again and she

looks up at marlena and john and tells them both.

"Ok… you two its time, marlena you're actually fully dilated that means it's time to push.

so, marlena do you want to give birth in the

tub or go back to the bed?, dr. bader asked.

i want to stay in the tub because I'm comfortable and i don't want to get out, marlena told her doctor.

marlena, when the next contraction comes, I need you to push, okay, dr. bader told her friend.

marlena nodded as she preparing herself for the next contraction as she felt one coming.

Okay, marlena, i need you to push now, dr. bader told her.

marlena bear down and she push as hard as she could.

marlena was infinitely grateful she'd agreed to labour in a tub.

the warm water supporting her weight and giving her the buoyancy to be able to completely relax, content in the knowledge that john was right there behind her.

John rubs marlena's back as he encourages her, that's it's, doc, you're doing so good.

marlena collapsed against her husband.

love you, baby, john said to her, i love you too, marlena said back to him.

another contraction hit marlena's body,

she bear down and started to push again.

that it baby, keep going, john said to marlena as he rubbing her back.

"Uhhhnnh..."UNNNHHH!...

Well done, Okay, marlena you can relax now before the next contraction comes, dr. bader told her friend.

John is holding Marlena's hand and tells her, doc, sweetheart, you're doing wonderful.

marlena feels another contraction.

okay, marlena on the count of three, One, two, three, push, dr. bader, said.

you can do it sweetheart, john said to his wife as he continues to rubs her back.

OHHHH, it hurt, marlena screams out.

Good, marlena and again Dr. bader, tells her.

Ahhhhhh!, Ah God!, It hurts so much marlena said out loud

I know, its hurt , marlena but keep going because i can see the baby head, dr. Bader told her friend.

John is rubbing marlena's back, as he says to her, you are doing wonderful, sweetheart.

What great marlena, you can relax a little bit, Dr. Bader told her.

marlena collapsed against john again and he kisses her back of her head.

okay, marlena, the baby's head will be out, ont he next push, the doctor said.

marlena can felt another contraction coming.

okay, marlena, i need you to push this time and give me a really good push, okay on the count of three, one... two... three and push., dr. Bader told her friend.

Sweetheart, you can do it baby!, Go go go.

John said to marlena as he holds his palm against hers to creating a support for her to bear down on.

"OHHHH ... Marlena screams out as she push the baby's head out

John's, looks downwards, as she sits behind marlena and he saw the baby's head is almost out.

tears spill over the lids of John's eye as marlena collapsed against him.

the baby's head is out, wow, its got a head full of dark hair dr. Bader announced.

John looks back up at marlena and said to her, the baby's head is out, doc, you will hold our son or daughter very soon.

marlena puts her hand down into the water to touch her baby's head.

Dr. Bader looks back up at her friend and patient and tells her.

Marlena, I need you to push on the next contraction with every, ounce of strength that you have.

I can't, i'm so tired, i can't marlena said as she starting to cry.

You, have to marlena, Dr. Bader said back to her, as she looks at john.

john whispers into marlena's ear, yes, you can sweetheart, don't give up.

John tried to give marlena the confidence that she needed.

I can't John, I can't, I'm so tired, marlena told him, as her tears continued to running down her checks as she is getting so frustrated.

my lovely marlena, you have to be the strongest women, I never know and I can't even begin to tell you that how proud I am of you right now.

Doc, i know you are tired, sweetheart but

you can do this and you done this before.

Marlena, baby, just think of our love sweetheart, it's given us both the strength before.

now let it give you the strength you need to bring our baby into this world and we can meet her or him and i love you so much, doc and you're being so brave and so strong for our son or daughter.

John told his wife and he kissed her shoulder.

Doc, honey, Let's do it this time, Let's get our baby out, okay, are you with me, hold my hand, john told her.

Marlena nods her head, as she grasps on John's hand a little tighter.

She takes a few deep breaths and pushes with all her might.

marlena's face, her neck, her shoulders and her chest turning a deep shade of pink.

That it doc, keep going you are doing it, you're doing amazing, sweetheart, john told his wife.

Doc, sweetheart, Look, look at our baby, almost out, john said as he looks

downwards.

Marlena looked down and she saw the baby that was comeing out of her.

marlena collapsed against her husband that when they both hear a little cry from the baby.

dr. bader puts the baby on marlena's chest for warned.

Time of birth 1: 15 pm, the nurse said.

marlena started to cry as she leants against John's body.

john let out a soft sob from behind her as he stroking their baby's head and grinning through his tears.

marlena moved her baby against her chest and starts to rubbing its back.

marlena kissed the top of the baby's head as a single tear of joy spilling out of the corner of her eye.

Do we have a boy or a girl?, marlena asked her husband.

john looks down at the baby to check its sex and then looks up at his wife.

john smiles at marlena and whispers into her ear, it's a boy, doc... We've got little slugger.

It's a boy?, marlena asked as her eyes are shining with a new batch of tears.

Yes, doc, its a boy, john confirms as he still sitting behind her and he laying a hand on his son's little head.

Oh, my God, marlena cried as she feel her son's warm little body wriggling against her chest.

Hi, sweetheart Welcome to the world and

I love you so much, beautiful boy, I'm so happy to finally meet you, marlena said to her son.

john gently caressed his son's head, which the infant respoded by turning it slightly.

he's very alert and he's perfect doc, john told his wife.

Just like his dad, marlena said.

Dr, bader looks at john, and asked him, daddy do want to cut the umbilical cord?.

johh Smiles and says, yes, i love too, he told the doctor.

Dr. Bader held the scissors out for John to cut the umbilical cord.

the baby scrunching his little face as he cried.

still getting used to the world, john laughed.

Life's rough out here, huh, buddy?, not as warm and cosy as where you've been living lately.

Mommy, must have made a really nice home for you?.

john asked his son as he smiles at him.

The baby let out another small cry, causing marlena to kiss his forehead.

Shh, I know, little one, that was hard work but you were worth all of it, It's OK, mommy and daddy are right here.

marlena told her son and she kissed his little forehead again.

marlena, we should get you out from the water and delivery the placenta, OK, dr. bader told her friend.

marlena nods her head and a nurse

helped her out of the tub and onto the bed.

marlena looked down at the child so calm and quiet against her chest, not wanting to let go of him.

Then she realised john hadn't even gotten to hold him yet.

john, you should hold him, before they take him away, marlena said, handing the baby to him.

The baby cried at being separated from his mother, but quickly became calm at the sound of his father's voice telling him it was ok.

John felt so much pride he thought his heart would burst.

Hey, little one, I'm your Daddy and it feels really good to finally meet you.

you've got a nice big room at home with lots of toys, and your big sister's and brother's are going to love you, like your daddy here.

john told this new newborn son as he

saw his son look up at him and started crying all over again.

marlena lay back on the bed, a warm blanket draped across her.

john hands the baby to the nurse and she goes and cleans him up.

John smiles at his wife and he goes to her side and tells her, thank you.

for what?, marlena asked her husband as she looks up at him.

You gave birth to our son and you're the most amazing person, i have ever know

and doc, you were amazing, honey, I'm so proud of you.

john leaned down and placed his forehead against marlena's as he felt like he was about to burst from happiness and kissed her tenderly.

the nurse brought the baby boy back, who was clean and all wrapped up in a blanket looking snug as a bug in a rug.

The nurse handed the baby to marlena and she smiled at her newborn son.

Dr. bader is everything is alright with our son?, marlena asked her doctor.

From what we can tell so far he looked really good and he's alert, he has a good strong cry, his colour's great, he's having no trouble breathing.

he is a healthy, seven pounds and 13 ounces and eighteen inches long, dr. Bader says.

Marlena smile as she looks down at her son and cradles him against her chest.

Do you have a name pick out for this little one?, dr. Bader asked.

no, we don't have a name for him yet marlena said.

actually, we do, john said as he looked at his wife.

marlena looks up at her husband as she was confused.

we do?, marlena asked.

well.. I'm thinking about this for awhile now and i want to name our son, evan after your family.

marlena smiles as she has tears in her eyes.

oh, johh, i love it and i love you so much, marlena told her husband.

i love you more, doc, for working so hard to being our son into the world, john told his wife and he goes and kisses her on the lips.

they pulled out of their kiss and marlena look at her doctor and tells her.

Karen, me and john both what you to meet our son, evan Jonathan black.

that is a beautiful name, dr. Bader said as she smiles at the beautiful family.

john looks at his wife as he is surprises that she choose Jonathan for their son middle name.

Jonathan?, john asked his wife as he smiles at her and their son who is fast asleep in his mother's arms.

marlena nods and smiles at her husband and says to him.

yes, john, i want our son middle name to Jonathan after his daddy because he's going to be just like you, i just know it.

john has tears his eyes and he says to her, oh, doc, i love it and thanks you.

john goes and kisses marlena on the lips again.

the kiss was broken when the baby being

to cry that causing both new parents to chuckle and redirect their attention back to their son.

he's a few minutes old and already hates to see his parents kissing.

John joked and then he placed a kiss on evan's forehead.

It's okay, baby," marlena soothed the newborn.

evan yawned and reached up aimlessly

with an open fist before bringing it back down and closing it and he fell back to asleep.

Johh, he's so perfect, marlena whispered, as she stroking evan dark brown hair.

yes, he is , john greed and he kissed marlena's head before caressing evan's

soft cheek with the tip of his index finger.

Marlena was obviously a very proud mother and it shown in her eyes a fresh spark to her already full life.

Marlena yawned and John could see that sheneeded to rest.

Doc, honey, you look very exhausted, please

get some sleep.

John told his wife and he pleaded leaving a lingering kiss on top of her forehead.

I guess, I am quite tired, marlena said as she brought evan close to her body and kissing the top of his head.

John, I'm scared that if I look away from evan, for one second that he might stop breathing like belle did after she was born at the horton's cabin.

marlena told her husband as she looks at him.

I know you're, but doc, remember want dr. bader told us that evan is healthy and

you need to sleep though, john told her as he stroking back her short hair.

John, you're right, marlena said as she at smiled him.

Okey, good, Doc, gave me evan so that

his brave mummy can get some sleep.

John said as he lifted evan from Marlena's arms.

Mommy, love you so much, marlena whispers to her son.

John held his newborn son in his arms.

John, couldn't even believe that he has a son with Marlena and they have a long, happy life together.

John glanced down at Marlena, who is fast a sleep and he smiles at her and then he looks back up at his son who is sleeping in his arms.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Later that that afternoon.

John finished calling everyone to yet them know that Marlena had the baby.

Everyone is going to come by to visit, her and the baby, later in the day.

John decided to join Marlena back in her room.

When he got back in the room he saw that marlena was still sleeping.

Marlena's hands were lying on top of her chest and her cheek was against her pillow as her blond hair was laying across her other cheek.

John goes and sits down on the chair that is beside marlena's bed and he smiles at her.

John moved marlena's hair away from her face and behind her ear with his hand and then planted a light kiss on her cheek.

the room was interrupted by a tiny cry in

the bassinet that is on the other side of Marlena's bed.

John gets up from the chair where he was sitting and he walked over to the bassinet and then he picks up evan and cradles him close.

shhh... Its ok, little man, daddy's here, john said to his son.

evan reached out his tiny hand coming in contact with his daddy's nose.

John smiled down at his newborn son and he went through evan's facial features as he running the tip of a finger down his tiny nose.

john worked his way down memorizing everything about his baby son.

john looks at Evan's tiny feet which were covered in frilly blue socks and he gently pulled one off.

Your mommy's toes, evan, you have your mommy's toes, thank goodness.

John whispered to himself as he puts Evan's sock back on as he looked at his daddy.

But you have, your Daddy's fingers though.

john whispered to evan and he kisses his little hand.

John, now looks at evan's eye's to see what color of his eyes are, but they are to early to detect any colour yet.

Marlena hears John talking to their newborn son and she smiles sweetly.

John saw that marlena was awake and he walks to her side and he bends down to kiss her.

Welcome back, sleepy head he said to her.

Hi, handsome, you know how much I love you?.

Marlena asked her husband as she looking into his eyes with a big smile on her face.

Yes, I do But, I love you more, sweetheart and I am so proud of you for working hard to bring our son into the world and you did a wonderful job, john told his wife.

Marlena smiles at her husband as he sat down beside her on the bed and he is still holding evan in his arms.

Marlena looks over at evan who is in his Daddy's arms.

How our little one doing?, She asked.

good, but I think he is hungry, john said to his wife.

I should feed him, marlena said.

John looks at evan again and he kisses his tiny head.

Do you want to go to Mommy, huh?,

john asked his son as he puts him into Marlena's protective arms.

evan started to fuss scrunching up his nose in protest.

Sorry, sweetheart, daddy, is right there see him.

marlena said as she moving in a position,

so that even could see his daddy.

Marlena is holding evan in her arms as she falls in love with her baby boy.

Oh, my sweet boy, you're so handsome, like your daddy and are you hungry?, are you ready to eat, marlena asked her son.

evan gurgles her reply as Marlena pulls down one of the shoulders of her gown as she helps evan to found milk for him to eat.

evan clamps on and begins sucking away as Marlena watches him.

John smiles at his wife, Doc, I love you and our beautiful children, he told her.

Marlena's eyes shimmer with tears as

she looks up at her husband and say to him.

kiss me, she whispers.

john does what he was asked to do and he kisses marlena on the lips

I love you too, marlena said back to him.

Doc, honey, I should have done more for

you when you was in so much pain when you was in labor with this little one.

John told is wife as he looks down at their son who is getting fed by his mother.

John said to marlena as he looks down at evan again and takes his tiny hand in his hand.

Marlena looks at her husband as tears are fulling from her face.

Oh, john, you've really got to stop saying things so sweet to me, because i'm already an emotional basket case.

Marlena told her husband as she smiled at him.

John, when i was in labor with this little angel, you was there for me, and you also helped me with the pain, like you rubbed my back, you make should i was clam and you told i was doing a good job.

John, you're a amazing husband and father, we are lucky to have you in our life.

Marlena told john as she looked at him and then looked down at evan again.

Oh, doc, i love you so much baby, john said as he goes and kisses marlena on the lips.

After marlena was done feeding evan,

she has him on her shoulder as she is burping him.

evan released a loud baby burp right into his mommy's ear. "

Excuse you, little boy, marlena said as she is laughed at the same time.

I wonder where he gets that from marlena said as she looks at john, who is sitting beside her.

John feigned shocked as he putting his hands up in front of him.

Who, me?, no way," he said and laughed at the same time.

marlena is done bumped evan and she is hold him in her arms.

Marlena was now studying the features of her baby boy.

Let, me see what you look like, marlena said to her newborn son.

Marlena looks down at evan who is now sleeping peacefully in his mother arms.

Marlena took off evan's blue cap, revealing

a head of hair that was the same shade of brown like, john's.

evan moved out his tiny hand and marlena put her pinkie in it as evan got a good grip on it.

Marlena kissed the top of evan's head as she realizing thathe looks just like his daddy.

John, evan got your hair, your little nose and he aslo got your chin.

Marlena told her husband as she runs her index finger across Evan's soft chin.

evan sucks his bottom lip in and frowns.

Aww... that was cute, i can just sit here for hours and just watch this little guy.

Marlena said as she looks up at her husband.

John smiled at his wife as evan starting to stretch in his sleep.

Oh, I love it when they stretch and I can just rub evan's tummy all day, until he grows another inch.

John said as he rubs evan's tummy.

he nurse walk into marlena's hospital room to take evan to the nursery.

Dr. Evans, i need to take this little one to the nursery, the nurse said to marlena

Okay, sweet boy, mama, love you so much, marlena told evan and kissed him on his

little head and then she hands evan over to

john.

John smiles down evan and kisses him on the forehead.

Daddy, love you so much, evan, john said to him as he placed him in his basinet.

Thank you, john told the young nurse.

The nurse smiles at john and she leaves the room with the basinet.

Lay down beside me?, marlena asked her husband.

John goes and lays down beside marlena and he holding her in his arms.

Meanwhile outside marlena's hospital room,

Kristen is watched john and marlena from a

safe distance and she is wearing a disguises so, that no one can't recognize her, because the police are still search for her.

kristen is fantasizes about her and john are in the hospital with their baby son.

after she done fantasizing about her and john, she goes to a room and she broken

into the hospital computer system and

she is looking for marlena's medical records.

as kristen looks at marlena's medical records and she saw it says that marlena

is allergic to Penicillin.

kristen smiles and she says to herself, john, you will be my again.

Later that day.

Family and friends are now at the hospital to meet the newest addition in the Black family.

the nurse walked into Marlena's hospital room with the baby and she puts evan in

his mommy's arms.

Everyone goes to marlena bedside to see the baby boy.

Hope, Lexie, Maggie Julie , carrie, and Laura.

They all pay close attention to the small boy that this in marlena's arms.

evan moved around in his mother's arms as if he were dreaming and let out a tiny grunting sound.

evan wore a white onesie that says, hello, world, i'm new here, marlena got that at her baby shower.

evan was also wrapped up cozily in a white blanket.

Marlena held evan close to her, as she looked around her room and noticed all of the plants, flowers, congratulations cards, and some balloons that is blue and one says it's a boy, on it.

Aslo there is a baby gift basket that included six Washcloths two blue

pair of Baby Socks, a blue blanket,

two Bibs, some cute onesies, two hats, Booties, two pair of baby Mittens, two Burp cloth, bath stuff and there some baby lotion and some, Bath towels.

julie and hope, thank you both for the gift blanket, i love it, marlena said to her friends.

Your welcome julie said back to her friend as she smiled at her.

Oh, my god, he looks just like John, I don't think, i have ever seen someone so identical to their parent, hope, joked as laura laughed.

Well..., you can't lie and say this baby isn't John's, Julie laughed as Marlena burst into giggles.

Well, you took over Belle's looks, John laughed as he touched evan's head.

Well... that is true, Marlena said as evan let out a whimper.

Oh, I'm sorry, baby ... shhh .. shhh ... Mama's here.

Marlena said to her son as she rocked him, that when sami and Eric both walks into the room with belle and Brady.

Mommy, belle and Brady both said as they both run to marlena's bedside.

Marlena smiles at them, hi, my Sweeties, I miss you, so much she said to both of them.

We, miss you to mommy's, brady said to her.

John goes to belle and Brady side and he

hugs them both.

I love you both, john said to his son and daughter and he kisses them both on the head.

We, love you to daddy's, belle said to her father.

I want you two to meet someone, john said to belle and brady as he picks up both of them and he puts them on marlena's hospital bed.

Marlena is still holding evan in her arms as she looks at belle and Brady both.

Belle and Brady, I want you to meet your new baby brother, marlena said to both of them.

Belle and Brady looks down at their new baby brother.

Can I hold him?, belle asked her mother.

Marlena and john both smile and says, yes, you can.

but you have to be careful when you hold him, okay, marlena told her daughter.

Okay, I will, belle said back to her mom.

Marlena tells belle to hold her two hands out and she puts evan in her arms.

belle looks down at her new baby brother and says to him, hi, i'm, belle, i am your big sister.

Everyone in the room smiles when belle said that.

Belle looks at brady and asked him, Brady do you want to hold our new baby brother?.

Brady looks and said, I do, but I don't what to hurt him, because he so tiny he said.

everyone just laugh at brady when he said that.

john goes to his son and says to him, Brady, buddy, not going to hurt him.

John takes evan from belle and he tells Brady to hold his two hands out.

john puts evan in brady's arms and he looks down at his new baby brother.

hi, i'm brady and i am your big brother.

evan started to cry, brady gaves him back to his father.

John laugh, Its ok, son, he said to Brady.

John goes to marlena bedside and he puts evan in her arms

What's is his name?, carrie asked.

Everyone, I want you to meet our son,

evan Jonathan black, who arrived this afternoon

at 1:15 pm, and he aslo weighs at seven pounds and 13 ounces and eighteen inches long.

john said everyone that was in the room.

that is a beautiful hope told her friends

john and marlena both smiles at their friends.

thanks you, marlena said.

Maggie look at marlena and tells her.

marlena, Alice is home because she has a little cold and she did't want to make evan sick, Maggie said to marlena.

I understand, when Alice feels better, I will being evan over to visit her, marlena said to Maggie.

She will loved that, Maggie said as Sami want to her mother's bedside.

mom, I'm, so happy for both, you and dad, sami said to her mother.

john goes to sami's side and tells her,

thank you, pumpkin.

he hugs her, your welcome, sami said back to him.

Yes, thank you sweetie, I love you, marlena said to her oldest daughter,

I love you to mom, sami said back to her.

Can, i hold him?, sami asked her mother

yes, course you can, sweetheart, sami, you're evan's big sister, marlena said as she hands evan to sami.

Eric and Carrie both goes to sami side to see their new baby brother.

he's so beautiful, said carrie.

he's so adorable, chimed in Eric, who stroked evan's hand with his finger.

Hi, evan, I'm your big sister and this is your big brother Eric, sami said to her new baby brother

Marlena now has tear in her eyes.

sami looks at her mother again and said to her. Oh, mom don't cry.

i can't help it, I'm so emotional lately, marlena said back to her daughter.

I think its, my hormones after having birth to evan, marlena said.

Yes, she bring crying non stop john told everyone as he smiles and looks up at his wife.

Marlena just looks at her husband as bo walked over to john's side.

Congrats, you two on your new baby son and me and hope both are so happy for both of you.

Bo told john and marlena both as he smiles at them.

that when Sami gave the evan to bo.

bo smiles at evan as he hold him in his arms.

I think evan looks like, his, daddy, bo said,

as he looks at john.

john and marlena both smiles at their friend.

Oh, mom, before i forget me, Eric, belle and Brady, got something for our new baby bother.

Sami told her mother as she gave the bag to her.

Marlena smile at her daughter as she open that bag and she pull out two onesies .

one says on it, little brother and the other one says my big bother's and sister's love me.

Oh, sami, i love them, thanks you and thanks you, Eric, belle and brady and i love you all.

Marlena told her children as she hugs sami.

and we love you, mom, sami said back to her, mother.

Feel like having any more company?, asked a voice from the doorway.

marlena looked up and saw it was roman at the doorway.

Yes, please come in, marlena said to her,

ex husband.

Roman came in the room, followed by kate, Shawn, caroline, hope, abe, lexie kayla and steve

They all go to john's side who now has evan in his arms.

John shifted evan in his arms and cradled him so they could all see his face.

oh, he is so precious, said kayla.

Thank you, replied john.

he definitely looks exactly like his father, there isn't any resemblance that I can see of his mother.

Shawn said as he laughed at the same time and he slapped john on the back.

hope told us that his name is evan Jonathan, that is a beautiful name,

Caroline said as she glancing at the baby.

So, is he going to be the last one or are you, guys planning to go for an half dozen?, steve asked.

john laughed as he looks at his wife Well,

it's up to doc, If she wants to, have another

, we will.

Marlena looks at her husband.

steve johnson, we have little ears listening, kayla said to her husband as she was referring to belle and brady

Steve laughs and smiles at his wife and then he looked down at evan.

Awww, he's got a cute little button nose, I just can't believe how tiny he is, Steve said as he smiles at evan

how much do he weights?, Kate asked.

he, weights, at seven pounds and 13 ounces and eighteen inches long.

Marlena said as she smiled at her friends.

Congratulations, you guys," said roman.

Thank you, roman, john told his friend.

even look so handsome, kate and lexie both said at the same time.

thanks you and yes, he is handsome, marlena said to her friends

Wow, looks at evan's, hair, he has his daddy's down hair, said abe.

Yes, he does, marlena said back to abe.

A little while later, everyone passed the baby around to each other.

lexie hands evan back to marlena as he starts to fuss.

Oh, what's wrong sweet boy?, marlena asked her son as she places her hand on evan's stomach.

John grabs evan's pacifier and puts it back in his mouth and he begins sucking away.

he just lost his pacifier, john said as he looked down at his newborn son.

john, i think evan is hungy and tired, Yeah, I think it's time for a feed and change and then a trip back to the nursery, and thanks you, all for coming, that is so sweet of you.

Marlena said to hers and John's, family and friends.

Everyone said their goodbyes to both john and marlena as everyone walks to the door to leave the room.

hope and bo before you leave, me and john want to asked you something.

Hope and bo both looked at their friends and asks Want to you need to ask us.

Me and john, want you both to be evan's god parents marlena said to both of them.

hope has tears in her eyes, yes, Me and bo will loved to be evan's god parents, she said, back to both of them.

Hope and bo both hugs john and marlena.

hope and bo said both their goodbyes to john and marlena and then they both Leave the room

It's the kids turn to say their goodbyes to their parents and new baby brother.

Sami, Eric and Carrie are going to take Belle and Brady home.

John and marlena both give hugs and kisses, to their children and then they all leave their mother's hospital room.

John decides to stay at the hospital with Marlena and evan

Marlena is still holding evan in her arms as she pulls the shoulder of her hospital gown and then she takes out Evan's pacifier and helps him to find his milk to eat.

evan latches on and begins eating away as Marlena looks down at him.

You are so beautiful and perfect, I love you so much baby boy, marlena told her son.

evan looks up at his mother as he continues to eat.

John is watching both of them with a smile on his face.

Marlena finishes nursing and changing evan that when the nurse cane back into the room to takes evan back to the nursery but not before Marlena and John both kiss their son a million times.

John climbed into marlena's hospital bed and then he lay beside her.

john wraps his arm around Marlena and pull her close to him.

john settled back in the bed as marlena's head is resting on his shoulder.

John looks down at his wife who is now fast asleep.

John smiles at her, as he kisses her on the forehead, I love you so much doc, he said to her.

John close his eyes as well and he falls asleep as he holding his wife in his arms.

The next day.

Marlena and evan both are allowed to go home, because they both are healthy.

Marlena is with evan in her hospital room as

she waiting for john to come back from putting their stuff in thier car.

John came back to the marlena's room with evan's car seat and he sat it down on the hospital bed.

John goes to his wife side and says to her,

doc, honey, are you ready to go home?

he asked her.

Yes, I'm she said and smiles at him.

Marlena goes and kiss john on the lips.

six weeks, you two, john and marlena both turn around and they see it was dr. Bader, who was by the door way.

They both smiles at her, and john was the first one to say something.

we will be good, i promise, he said to the doctor.

Marlena looks at her husband and said.

I hope you will as she laugh.

Dr. bader smiles at both of them and says

to marlena.

Marlena, i will see you in six weeks to do a following check up, okay to see how you and evan both are doing, okay.

Ok, thank, you, marlena said as she going and hugs her doctor and friend.

Your welcome, take care and I mean it, no sex for six weeks, dr. Bader said to both of them.

John and marlena both smiles at Dr. bader and they both said thank you, again to her.

Dr. bader, your welcome again and she smiles at both of them and she leave the room.

John goes to the bassinet to picks up his son.

evan are you ready to see where you going to live?.

john asked evan as he gave him to marlena.

Marlena is holding her newborn son in her arms as she Kisses him on the head.

I love you so much, baby boy, marlena told evan as she puts him in his car seat.

evan started to cry, shhh.. Its ok, sweetheart, we are going to go home, Marlena said to her son.

doc, are you ready to go home?,John asked her.

Marlena looks up at him and says to him, yes, i'm she told him and then she kissed him on the lips.

They pull out from their kissed and john says, Ok, good, and he goes and gets the wheelchair for marlena.

John came back in the room with the wheelchair and said there you go sweetie.

marlena looks at her husband and says, john, i can walk you know.

Doc, honey, I Know you can walk, but can you just do it for me?

John asked his wife as he smiles at her.

okay, i will do it for you, marlena said back to her husband.

john helped marlena Into the Wheelchair and he puts the car seat on her lap.

john goes get evan's diaper bag and he puts it on his shoulder.

Okay, doc, lets go home, john said as he

pushes her in the wheelchair to go to the car.

they are now at the car and john is

strapped the car seat into the car and then he helped marlena into the car.

Marlena want to be in the back seat to be Close to evan and to ensure him that he

will be safe the entire ride home.

John shut the door of the car and then he goes in the car and drive home.

John noticed that marlena couldn't seems to stop looking at their precious baby boy.

he looks like you know, marlena said to her husband.

John smiled as he eying marlena in the review mirror.

They arrived at the house and john park the car and then he gets out from the car.

He goes and gets the stuff out from the car and then he helps marlena out from the car .

john unclipped evan's car seat from the back seat.

marlena want to carrying the car seat that evan is in.

John locked the door to their house and opened it for marlena, only to found a

full house.

SURPRISE, They all whispered in unison, as if they had anticipated that evan would be asleep when he got home.

Marlena saw it was her and john's children that was in their living room

Marlena can see that there is a big blue banner, its says welcome home evan that is hang in the living room.

And aslo there is lots of flowers and congrats cards on The coffee table.

Marlena has tears in her eyes, oh, you guys didn't have to do this, marlena said to her children as she smiled at them.

thank you, marlena said to her children.

Mom, dont have to thank us it was all dad idea, sami told her mother.

Marlena turned around to face her husband and she smiled at him

Oh, john, love it thank you, and i love you so much honey.

Marlena said to her husband and she kiss him on the lips.

All the children smiles at their parents as they are kissing.

So, where is the little runt?, Eric asked as john and marlena pulled out from their kissed.

evan in his car seat and he is out cold, so hush."

Marlena smiled as she made her way to the couch and she sat down as john is getting evan out from his car seat as he trying to avoid waking him.

John goes to the couch where marlena is sitting and he puts evan into her arms.

belle and Brady both goes to thier mother side and tell her, Mommy, welcome home.

hi, my sweeties and thanks you, marlena said to her children.

Belle looks at her baby brother and she kisses evan on the head.

marlena smiles as john sits down beside her and he wraps an arm around her.

and then john kissed marlena on the forehead as they both watched their oldest daughter kissed her baby brother on the cheeks.

belle looks thrilled to finally be a big sister, joh whispered to his exhausted wife.

Marlena smiled as she looks at belle.

Oh, Belle, I am so proud of you for acting like such a big girl.

Marlena told her daughter as she has tears in her eyes.

Your welcome, momma, i am a big girl now and I'm six years old.

Belle told her mother as she smiled at her baby sister.

My sweet belle, i can't believe you are six years old already and you're growing so fast and I'm so glad you're my daughter.

Marlena told her daughter as she smiled at her.

I love you, mommy, belle said as she climb up on the couch and kisses her mother cheeks.

I love you too, sweet girl, marlena said back to her daughter and she kissed her on the forehead.

Brady is now kissing evan's head, and he says to him, i love you, evan.

John and marlena both smiles at their son.

Belle jumps off the the couch and goes

back over to join Brady.

sami, Eric and Carrie goes to the couch where marlena and john are both sitting.

Mom, even looks so handsome , sami said as she smiled at her new baby brother.

he looks just like his daddy,Marlena said as she smiles at her husband.

Carrie looks down at evan and says, he looks so peaceful.

that when evan started to wake up from his sleep and he started to cry.

Shhh... It's okay sweetie, marlena said to her baby son as she rubs her hand on evan's stomach.

I think, he needs to be fed, marlena said, as she gets up from the couch where she was sitting and she goes upstairs to the nursery and john goes with her.

These are your brother and sister rooms, you probably won't be allowed in them, but we can talk about that later.

Marlena told her newborn son as she carried him into hers and john's room.

this is Mommy and Daddy's room, You'll be sleeping in here for a while, but then we'll move you into your own room which is right across the hall.

Marlena informed her son as she carrying him to the nursery, but before she can go in john stop her.

doc, before you go into the nursery, i want you to closed your eyes.

John told his wife as he takes evan from her.

What are you up to mr, black?, marlena asked her husband.

just, Wait and see, he told her.

Marlena closed her eyes, as john open's the door.

okay, you can open your eyes now, he tells her.

Marlena walks into the nursery and saw that, there was a banner on the wall above evan's crib and It says his name on it.

Marlena now has tears in her eyes as, she looks at her husband.

oh, john, I love it, you thanks you, she said

to him and she kisses him on the lips

Doc, Sweetheart, don't thank me, thank Alice, she is the one that make the banner for evan and it was a surprise for you.

Alice already had the banner made when you was pregnant with evan and she make the banner in write, because we didn't know the sex of the baby.

She put evan name on it when he was born, john told his wife.

Marlena smiles at him and says, I need

to thank alice , for the banner and I should being evan to meet her, she told her husband.

I think, alice will love that, john told his wife as she sat down on the rocking chair and he hands evan to her.

marlena is moved her top and bra to nurse the hungry newborn.

evan latched on immediately and began to suckle hungrily.

John kissed his wife and then he kisses his son on his head.

I love you, evan, john said to his son and then he smiles at marlena.

Doc, i will meet you down stairs, when you're done feeding evan, okay.

Okay, marlena said as she smiled at him.

john walks out from the nursery and he shut the door behind him and he goes back down stairs.

Let's have some quiet time, just me and you.

Marlena whispered to evan as she

rubbing his back.

marlena was done feeding and burping evan and she now rocking him back and forth with the rocking chair

evan is now fast asleep in his mother's arms and marlena kisses him on the cheeks.

Marlena gets up from the rocking chair and she puts evan in his clib.

I love you, baby boy, marlena said to her son as she smiles at him.

Marlena goes gets the baby monitor on the dresser and she walks out from the nursery and closed the door behind her.

marlena goes back down stairs to be with her husband and children.

Later that night.

Belle, time for bed let's go, marlena said as she pick up Belle's blankie.

Nooooo..., I didn't want to mommy, Belle said.

John grabs belle and lifting her high in the air and tickles her tummy with his hands.

Daddy's, Belle said, as she giggles and squirms in his arms.

Time for bed, mommy said, john told his daughter.

Daddy's can you read me a bed time story?, Belle asked as her arms is around her father's neck,

Ok, I will, izzy, but you had to promise, me that, you will go to sleep, he said to her.

Belle looks at her father and says to him, Ok daddy, I will.

Marlena looked at her, husband and daughter, as she smiles at both of them.

Goodnight, my sweet girl, marlena said to belle, as she kisses her on the check.

And i love you marlena said to her daughter.

I love you to, mommy, belle said back to her mother.

I will goes and check on Brady, marlena told her husband.

Okay, john said back to her and he carries belle in his arms and he walks to her room.

Marlena goes and check on Brady.

20 minutes later.

John cracked open the door of the master bedroom and he walked towards to the bed.

Hey, john whispers to marlena as he sits down on the bed beside her

John gave marlena a quick kiss on the lips.

How are we doing?, john asked as he smiled down at his baby son who is in his mother's arms.

We're doing just fine, marlena told her husband as he brushed his thumbs over evan cheek and kissed him on the forehead.

our son here, been bathed, changed

cuddled, and fed, so right now, he's a

happy, but a sleepy little camper.

Marlena told her husband as she looks down at evan.

hey, little man john said to evan as he moving around his tiny arms and letting out a yawn.

Marlena and john both looks and smiled at their newborn son

Is belle asleep?, marlena asked her husband.

Yes, finally, she fall asleep when I was reading to her, john told his wife.

How's, Brady?, he asked as he looks down at evan.

he is also asleep, marlena told her husband as she hands evan to him.

At this moment, john was proud as any father could be.

No matter if this was his third child, these moments always made him happy.

Marlena watched her husband as he is holding their newborn son in his arms

marlena smiles at her husband as she thinking about evan who has dark hair and blue eyes like his father, in fact everything about him was just like his father.

He was the spitting image of John and almost nothing of his mother.

marlena looks up at her husband who now had his finger wrapped by evan's tiny

hand.

He looks just like you….identical, marlena told her husband.

Doc, honey, all newborns have blue eyes, john told his wife as he nuzzled at her ear.

You're such a smooth talker, marlena told her husband as evan waved a tiny fist in the air and opened his pink mouth in a large yawn.

Yes, that's right, your Daddy is full of it, isn't he?, marlena asked her son.

Only, cause he has to keep up with Mommy, right kid?, john asked his son.

John get up from the bed, he goes and puts evan in his the bassinet that is beside the bed.

Goodnight, my little man, john told evan

as he laid him down in his bassinet and then he walked back to the bed and lays back down beside his wife again.

I hope that he sleep doing the night, marlena said to her husband.

john looks at his wife as he wondered how lucky he is Because he sure as hell didn't deserve the love of a woman as beautiful and generous and passionate as Marlena.

But here he was, holding her in his arms and he only knew that he would spend the rest of his life loving her, cherishing her and

treasuring their time together.

I love you Marlena, john told her as his arm tightened around her and he softly

kissed her hair.

Marlena smiles at him and says,I love you too, sweetheart.

couple minutes later marlena was fast asleep as john was still awake.

he looks up and whispers, thank you God,

Thank you for the wonderful gifts that

you've allowed me and thank you for my beautiful children, for the three that I brought up as my own for so long, Carrie, Sami and Eric.

Thank you for Brady and for little Isabella. And thank you for the newest blessing you've brought into my life, the little guy who is sleeping peaceful in his bassinet

and most of all Lord, thank you for Marlena.

john said as he looks down at marlena who is sleeping peaceful and he smiles at her.

and then he continues his prayer.

We've been through so much... apart and mostly together and I know for a fact that I would not be sitting here now if it were not for her.

She has saved me, physically, emotionally and spiritually, more times than I care to count.

Whenever I've needed her, she's always been there for me.

Lord, there were times when I wasn't very good to her, when I hurt her without meaning to, But I have always loved her.

and I am going to ask for your help in making sure that I am the best husband to her and the best father to my kids that I possibly can be.

i also want to be the kind of man that makes his children proud of him and thanks you Lord for all you give me in my life and I'm so grateful for you.

after john done his prayer, he fall fast asleep.

Marlena woke up to her son's unhappy screams from the bassinet for second time during this first night and it was only quarter to two in the morning.

before Marlena gets up from the bed,

john stopped her and says, I'll get him

for you.

john told his wife as he himself was half asleep and he got up from the bed and then he walking over to the bassinet .

thanks you, honey ,Marlena told her husband as she stretched and yawned.

Hi, baby, john said to evan as he picking him up and then he bringing the newborn close to his chest.

It's okay, little man ,daddy's, got you and It's rough being a baby, huh?, john asked his son as he rubbed evan's back.

john walked back to the bed as he is holding evan in this arms and then he puts him in marlena's arms.

he sat down on the bed as evan is still crying.

shhh... it's okay, sweet boy, mommy will get

some milk in your belly, Marlena said to her newborn son as she holding him in her arms.

Marlena looked down and smiles at evan as she is nursing him again and going to be a long night.


End file.
